


Should’ve Said Something

by mlkovch



Series: High School AUs [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bisexual Mandy Milkovich, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Insecure Ian Gallagher, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mandy Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Protective Mandy Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Rimming, Top Ian Gallagher, cute dates, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlkovch/pseuds/mlkovch
Summary: Mickey’s current boyfriend doesn’t treat him right, his sister’s best friend Ian likes him and the feelings are mutual, so he decides to cheats with him.we love a shitty summary :D





	1. Miss Know It All

**Author's Note:**

> first fic go easy on me ;) hope you enjoy xo

 

Wednesday after school, Ian and one of his best friends Eve were in the school library studying for the math test this Friday.

 

Ian was worried, math is his worst subject and he needs at least a C+ on this or he fails the class for the semester. That means he’ll get kicked out of the ROTC program and that’s the only reason he even wants to come to school, his only way out of the Southside is West Point.

 

Eve who could honestly care less about the test, is busy reading her letters from her fellow peers.

 

They’re letters asking for advice or just looking for someone to vent to, she accepts both and gives advice in return. She calls it ‘Ask Miss Know It All’.

 

No one knows it’s her except for Ian and their other best friend Mandy.

 

She didn’t exactly choose to do this, she’s not someone who would go around offering advice without something in return.

 

The petite blonde ended up stuck with this in exchange for credits so she can actually graduate when she becomes a senior next year.

 

It was a deal cut with the principal and school newspaper/online website club leader, their English teacher.

 

When Eve started the gig it was slow and annoying, but she did learn gossip about other students she could use if need be. Overtime it because something she actually enjoys, though she’d probably never admit it.

 

She was currently reading one aloud, one with so many curse words it reminded him of Mandy. She’s supposed to be here but she’s running late, texted something about her brother earlier.

 

Mandy’s twin brother, Mickey. Ian would be lying if he said Mickey wasn’t the hottest person he’s ever laid his fucking eyes on.

 

It’s okay to crush, Mandy knows Ian has an attraction to him and she doesn’t care, she honestly wants him to date Mickey over Mickey’s stuck up boyfriend.

 

Ian hates Mickey’s boyfriend, even before he knew he was dating Mickey, he hated Jared.

 

Jared’s a typical Northside douchebag, he treats everyone like shit just because he’s had everything handed to him on a silver platter.

 

Everyone except the rest of the football team, Jared’s the school football team’s linebacker.

 

He can see why Mickey likes him, dude’s built obviously but how can anyone see past that ego of his. Mickey probably feeds it even more, Ian can’t blame him though.

 

Even if Mickey would never feel the same way, Ian’s just glad they’re friends.

 

They talk, Mickey’s in their math class, and his English class.

 

They’ve only hung out a handful of times when Ian was assigned to tutor the Milkovich. Sometimes when Ian and Eve were over hanging with Mandy smoking a pot or playing video games Mickey would join them if he wasn’t hanging with his shitty boyfriend.

 

“ _‘My boyfriend never treats me right, it was fine in the beginning but now he acts so cold whenever his friends are around and just in general. It’s stupid but I wish he’d at least just do something romantic. Even a fucking poem, even if they’re gay as fuck I’d like that better than any of the shit he does. Dinner would nice too, not some fancy restaurant shit, just a home cooked meal whether it’s a real meal or just dessert I don’t care. What should I do, everyone I know says I should dump his ass but I don’t know. Not like there’s guys lined up knocking at my door. This is really stupid but I’m clueless as fuck here.’_ Damn... not sure what to say. What do you think Ian?” Eve asked after reading the letter, taking out her black pen prepared to write.

 

“I don’t know, sounds like they should dump their boyfriend to me.” Ian shrugged.

 

“Hey sorry, Jared was giving Mickey shit, had to step in.” Mandy explained, pulling out the chair on the other side of Eve, saying the name of her brother’s boyfriend with every ounce of menace she could master.

 

“He’s still with him?” Eve grimaced, she hates Jared. Most of the school does too.

 

“‘Course he is because he’s a dumbass and doesn’t seem to care what the asshole says to him, all that matters in he’s getting laid.” Mandy rolled her eyes.

 

“I say he should break up with him.” Ian input, finally looking up from his math notes.

 

“We know you do, Ian.” Mandy chuckled, she thinks so too, pretty much everyone she knows does. Except Mickey apparently.

 

“Wait so what happened?” Eve asked, putting her hair up into a lazy bun.

 

“Okay so I’m walking down the hallway on way here, and I hear yelling that sounds like Mickey so I went to go see. They were in an empty classroom and didn’t hear me come in so kept fucking yelling at each other, Jared was telling him he doesn’t need him so if Mickey’s so unhappy why is he still here? I couldn’t believe what I heard next, Mickey fucking apologized to the asshole! So I stepped in, I told him off and punched him in his stupid fucking face, don’t be surprised if he’s sporting a shiner tomorrow.” Mandy ranted quietly, careful to not piss off the librarian.

 

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?!” Ian whispered, he can’t believe his ears. Mickey’s tough as nails, doesn’t take anyone’s bullshit, but he’s fine taking Jared’s?!

 

Yes okay, Jared’s his boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean he just has to apologize and take blame for something that’s not even his fault or anything remotely close to that!

 

“Yeah what the fuck happened to the Mickey Milkovich we all know and love?” Eve’s known Mickey since they were in eighth grade when she first became friends with Mandy.

 

They didn’t really talk but it was blatantly obvious he doesn’t give a shit who you are he won’t just let you spew bullshit and take it!

 

“I know!” Mandy huffed, Jared’s got her brother wrapped around his finger.

 

The only reason Mickey’s still with him? She no fucking idea.“Okay enough about this before we all break something.” Eve sighed, reading over the letter again.

 

“Seriously how do we help this person?” Eve tapped her pen to the blank notebook page.

 

“Sounds like Mick’s situation to be honest, so I say what we say for Mickey. Dump the asshole.” Mandy shrugs as she pulls out her notes copying down Ian’s to study.

 

“Wait, if it’s not you’re kind of ending a relationship you have nothing to do with.” Ian input. He had to admit now that he really reads it, it does sound spot on to Mickey’s relationship.

 

“What if it is?! This sounds like shit he would say, look at all the cursing.” Eve gasped.

 

“I highly doubt Mickey would write to Miss Know It All but you’re right, does sound like him.” Mandy’s eyes widened as she took the letter, skimming through it.

 

“Hey Ian.” Eve sing songed, reaching out to lift Ian chin up where he was scrolling through Instagram.

 

“Yes?” Ian chuckled.

 

“You know this says he wants his boyfriend to cook him dinner.” She raised her eyebrows, though Ian wasn’t quite sure what she was suggesting.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Ugh you’re so dumb.” She rolled her eyes, picking up her pen and beginning her advice. “You know how to cook, really good too.”

 

She stated it like it should be obvious but Ian still wasn’t following. “So?”

 

“Fuck’s sake Ian, cook my brother dinner! Write him a romantic ass poem!” Mandy whispered.

 

“What? Why?” Ian furrowed his brows, as big as his crush on Mickey is, it’s no secret Jared’s not afraid to pick a fight or end one.

 

Ian likes his face and he doesn’t want Jared smashing it in.

 

“Ian you’re Mick’s type trust me, he always had a thing for redheads.” Mandy smirked, assuming that was the problem.

 

“No I... wait really?” Ian smiled, well that’s news to him. Part of the reason he thought Mickey wouldn’t ever like him is because of his red hair and stupid freckles.

 

They’re much less now, pretty faint enough for him to look normal in his eyes.

 

“Yeah. Should be obvious since that one time he said he’d bang Ed Sheeran.” Mandy reminded as if it should be obvious.

 

Ian furrowed his brows in thought.

 

“When we were all over, smoking joints, we decided to play smash or pash with celebrities. Mickey said ‘if it has to be a singer can it at least be Ed Sheeran’ and when Eve asked why he said ‘cause he’s a redhead’.” Mandy lifted her eyebrows.

 

“Oh yeah, I think I was too high to remember.” Ian chuckled, he definitely remembers something along those lines coming out the brunette’s mouth.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t jump at the chance to fuck him then, we were all high and a little drunk.” Eve laughed at the memory, still writing down her advice.

 

“I was probably too high to even understand what was happening.” Ian laughed, turning the page for Mandy to copy the rest of his notes.

 

“I hope so, you could’ve had him riding you all night.” Mandy joked, grimacing at her own statement.

 

“Don’t you think it’s gross you know what you’re twin brother sexually prefers in bed?” Eve cringed.

 

“I think it’s just more gross how I found out.” She shivered at the memory, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

 

Long story short, she walked in on Jared fucking a bent over Mickey against the bathroom counter. It was horrific.

 

“It’s not that gross, I’ve walked in on Lip and Fiona having sex plenty of times.” Ian rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay well it’s different for me, this is my twin brother we’re talking about.” Mandy emphasized as if it makes a difference.

 

“This is also my older brother and sister we’re talking about. And we’re talking tits out and flying everywhere.” Ian added, slight cringe.

 

“You saw your sister’s tits?” Eve frowned, disgusted.

 

“Yeah, you’ve seen your sister’s too.” Ian shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Yeah but I’m a girl, like if I saw my brother’s dick I’d be disgusted I don’t know how you’re so cool about it.” Eve shook her head.

 

“I think you’re just jealous ‘cause you wanna see Fiona’s tits.” Mandy smirked knowingly at the slight blush spreading over faint freckles.

 

“Well she does have a nice rack.” Eve bit her bottom lip thinking about them.

 

“Okay ew.” Ian grimaced at the statement, he doesn’t need to hear his best friend lusting over his sister.

 

Eve’s a lesbian, and she knows what she wants. She constantly jokes Mandy should swing for her team, and Mandy flirts back teasingly but both know it’s just jokes.

 

“What? Would you rather I talk about her ass?” Eve raised a thick brown eyebrow.

 

“I would rather you not talk about her like that at all.” Ian laughed, earning a shush from the uptight librarian.

 

He flipped her off when she turned around, his friends giggling quietly.

 

“Okay on a scale from somewhat useful to completely pointless trash how’s this?” Eve lays her notebook out for her friends to read.

 

_‘Sorry to hear about the shitty situation, doesn’t sound like a very hard decision in my opinion. This guy sounds like he doesn’t appreciate what he’s lucky to have. I’d dump him if I were you, but it’s up to you of course. Maybe give him a second chance to see if he can redeem himself and see if he can he a good boyfriend to you or least try, if he fails I’d suggest ending it though, doesn’t like a happy relationship. There’s plenty of fish in the sea, guys may not be lined outside your door but sometimes the best are right under our noses. Hope this helps! Xoxo.’_

 

“It’s perfect as always, E.” Mandy smirked.

 

“Yeah, just get rid of the shitty at the beginning ‘cause principal Keller’s gonna give you detention for it.” Ian smiled, pulling the little blonde into a hug.

 

“Yeah last time I accidentally did that some Northside parent read it and she got in trouble.” Eve rolled her eyes.

 

The rest of the hour the trio studied and quized each other until it’s almost three.

 


	2. Should Dump Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters look like they did s4 in this fic! mostly Mickey’s POV this chapter enjoy :) xo

 

“You can’t let him walk all over you, Mick. Since when do you even let people do that?” Mandy shook her head as she ate her cereal the next morning.

 

“He’s my boyfriend, Mandy.” Mickey sighed.

 

“So? That label means fuck all. Dump his sorry ass.” Mandy tried to make it stick in his brain that he needs to dump fucking Jared.

 

“Yeah bro, Mandy’s right. We’re Milkoviches, we don’t take shit from nobody.” Their older brother Iggy chimed in.

 

Mickey ran a hand down his face. He knows breaking up with Jared is probably the smart choice, but it’s not like anyone else wants him.

 

At least Jared makes him feel wanted... most of the time.

 

He could probably be better at pretending he didn’t care if the dude’s dick was bigger. He’s packing more in his personality than his fucking pants and it’s disappointing.

 

If Mickey were to choose, he’d go for someone preferably with red hair, green eyes, faint freckles, thin lips... okay he’s just describing Ian.

 

It doesn’t matter, Ian’s Mandy’s best friend so doesn’t that make him off limits? Why even bother, Ian wouldn’t be interested.

 

Probably thinks Mickey settles for whoever considering who he’s dating now.

 

Mickey hates the way Jared treats him, he’ll act cold around his friends and most of the time to him. He talks shit about Mickey behind his back, right in front of his fucking face, and he acts like Mickey’s supposed to worship the ground he walks on.

 

He tells Mickey he loves him, Mickey doesn’t say it back and doesn’t want to because he knows it’s just lies.

 

Love can go suck a fat one and choke.

 

He only tolerates Jared’s actions because he’s tired of being lonely.

 

Mickey wanted a boyfriend, tired of being used as basically just a sex toy for men.

 

Now he has a boyfriend, so he can just suck it up if it means not having to be bent over in alleyways getting railed by strangers.

 

He wonders if Miss whatever the fuck her name is answered his letter.

 

He wrote it after Jared ignored him acting like he wasn’t even in the room talking shit about him like he wasn’t even there to his obnoxious friends. He’d gotten high and wrote it, dropping it off at the admissions office unnoticed thank the fuck of all fucks.

 

Jared’s a senior, upperclassmen looking down on anyone who isn’t in his graduating class. Him and his football buddies like to talk shit about their classmates, about the fresh meat, about anyone really.

 

Mickey finds it a waste of time, so when Jared’s with his friends he just sits there on his phone mindlessly scrolling through Instagram or texting someone.

 

And even though Jared is purposely ignoring him, after meeting up with his friends he’ll be mad at Mickey for being on his phone and tuning them out yelling at him.

 

Mickey yells back of course, he never backs down from a fight. That’s until Jared threatens to break up with him or brings up breaking up. Then Mickey apologizes and blows him to make up for it.

 

It isn’t a healthy relationship. He’s not happy. He constantly wants to smash Jared’s pretty face in. He wants nothing more than Jared out of his life.

 

But being alone sucks, that’s an awful reason to stay with someone but Mickey doesn’t care.

 

Jared obviously doesn’t either, he only stays with Mickey because he gives good head and has a nice ass.

 

At least Jared’s nice to look at, so he can deal with it.

 

Mandy snaps her fingers at her twin off in Wonderland. “Hey assface, answer my question.”

 

“What?” He frowns before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“Do you wanna stay after school with me, Ian, and Eve? We have that math test tomorrow, help us study.” Mandy repeated.

 

“Yeah sure.” Mickey replied.

 

Iggy checked the clock on his phone immediately rushing up to look for his keys. “We gotta go or you fuckers are gonna be late.”

 

“Fuck.” Mandy sprung from her chair, getting ready in record time.

 

 

“Just say you have to go home, I’ll suggest we all just go there and we will.” Eve said, placing her tray down and sitting across from Ian.

 

“And what if my siblings are there? You know Lip likes to bring girls.” Ian gave his friends pointed looks.

 

“Fine. Mands we’re goin’ to your house.” Eve stabbed her fork into the crappy school lunch.

 

“That’s better, Mickey will be more comfortable getting high at our house.” Mandy shrugged.

 

“Speak of the devil.” Ian said, Mickey arriving sitting next to Eve a second later.

 

“Not sitting with tweedle dee and tweedle dum today?” Eve quipped, referring to Jared and his right hand man Chris.

 

“Fuck no, gettin’ on my nerves too many times today.”

 

“It’s only been halfway through the day.” Ian shook his head, smirk playing at his lips though he didn’t look up.

 

“Change of plans today, Mick. We’re going to our house to study, smoke up a bit too.” Mandy informed before Mickey could reply.

 

“‘Kay.”

 

The rest of lunch they talked about the test, some good weed Iggy got them, talked some shit about Jared - hey if he wants to talk shit about Mickey, two can play at that game - and Mandy suggested her best friends stay over and have Ian cook dinner.

 

“Startin’ to think you only invite me over so I can make you dinner.” Ian chuckled.

 

“Well it’s the only reason why we’re friends with you.” Eve teased, tossing the redhead a wink.

 

Ian just rolled his eyes with a wide smile before continuing to scroll through Instagram.

 

He can cook? Wow, Mickey thought.

 

His eyes focused on Ian’s crossed arms, the freckled muscles showing clear as fucking day.

 

Add that to that fact Ian’s wearing a white V neck T-shirt that leaves very little to imagination.

 

He glances around the table, Mandy and Eve are too busy throwing flirts back and forth to notice he was checking out Ian’s arms, so he continues to.

 

Eve looks glances to her right, and does a double take, she follows Mickey’s line of vision.

 

Is he staring at Ian’s arms? She may not be straight but she’s not stupid. Ian’s filled out as fuck, ROTC does him good.

 

Glancing over again, Mickey’s now absentmindedly chewing his lower lip. She steals a glance at his crotch and sure enough it looks as if he’s sporting a hard on.

 

She pulls out her phone and tilts it to the side to make sure Mickey wouldn’t be able to see if he breaks from his trance.

 

**Eve: Mickey’s checking u out but don’t look he’ll stop**

 

**Ian: wasn’t going to either way *sweating emoji***

 

**Eve: Stretch! Give him something to think about when he jerks off to rid of the boner he’s got for u right now**

 

**Ian: I hate u**

 

**Eve: Love u too now do it!**

 

Ian rolls his eyes and sighs, he locks his phone and lays it on the table.

 

He yawns as he reaches over his head and stretches, shirt exposing his abdomen in the process.

 

Fuck.

 

Mickey could cum just from the sight of that. Those arms, the six pack, everything about the redhead makes Mickey feel hot all over.

 

He can feel himself hard in his pants, but he can’t help it, he had dirty thoughts about Ian drilling into him from all kinds of positions.

 

Ian runs a hand through long strands of red as he goes back to his message thread with Eve.

 

**Ian: Happy?**

 

**Eve: Very. He looked quite pleased ur welcome he’ll think of u when he cums *eggplant emoji***

 

**Ian: Ur disgusting**

 

**Eve: Isn’t that what u want**

 

 **Ian: yes but that’s besides the point.** **He’s taken remember?**

 

**Eve: He’s unhappy remember? When he reads miss know it all’s response he’ll break up with him.**

 

**Ian: Please don’t give me false hope**

 

**Eve: fine, he might. But after that he’ll definitely think of u when he gets off ;)**

 

**Ian: Whatever lol**

 

“Why are you douchebags texting instead of talking?” Mandy laughs.

 

“‘Cause this conversation wasn’t for all ears.” Her eyes dart to Mickey now scrolling through his own phone.

 

“Oh.” Mandy smirked.

 

‘What happened?’ She mouthed to the blonde.

 

‘Checked out Ian with a hard on.’ Eve mouthed back, subtly pointing down to Mickey’s crotch.

 

Mandy nodded, still smirking.

 

She suspected her brother has a thing for the redhead, what she’s just been told confirms it.

 

Soon the warning bell is ringing to get back to class, all went their separate ways, except Mickey and Ian who have English together this period.

 

The entire walk Mickey’s forcing himself not to look Ian in the eyes, because he doesn’t even know what he’d do under the spell of that deep forest green.

 

Then the entire class period he forces himself to look at anything and everything but the redhead.

 

Yes Mickey wants to bone Mandy’s best friend. No he’s not actually going to. It’s Mandy’s best friend, wouldn’t it just make shit messy?

 

Mickey’s wanted to bone Ian since Mandy first brought him home in freshman year.

 

Ian had fluffy bangs, tons of freckles, and a dopey smile. He had been skinny and lanky in his clothes, but underneath he was beginning to fill out.

 

Mickey had thought he was cute, but he thought Ian was straight then, turns out Mandy and Ian faked a relationship for a little bit.

 

He had no idea why until going to the Kash and Grab late at night forgetting what time they close and witnessed Ian kiss the older man.

 

It made him sick to his stomach, Kash the older man probably in his fucking forties in a relationship with a fifteen year old boy.

 

He shuddered at the memory in his seat at the very back.

 

He wonders if Ian takes it or gives it. Hopes for the latter, otherwise all his sex fantasies about the redhead won’t be the same. Mickey doesn’t like doing all the work, or any work at all but he’ll do it if you’re good in the sack.

 

The brunette immediately chastises himself, none of that matters. As far as he knows, Ian’s off limits.

 

Mickey first knew he was gay in eighth grade, found himself more interested in boys. From the start of having wet dreams, girls just never did it for him. Anytime he jerked off trying to think of tits it always ended up with him thinking about hot guys he’d see around.

 

He lost his virginity on the last day of eighth grade to some high school kid clearly older than a freshman.

 

Guy probably thought Mickey was a freshman or something, either way Mickey’s first time was something he’d rather forget.

 

The guy fucked him in an alleyway and obviously knew what he was doing. It was Mickey’s first time and the guy didn’t go easy in the slightest bit nor did he give Mickey time to adjust.

 

First time hurts, it’s a foreign feeling and the guy ruined it for him for the next few months.

 

He started fucking around with strangers or going to gay clubs in the Northside for sex.

 

That’s how he met Jared, going to the Northside though it had been a one time thing, until the summer before his junior year.

 

They’d ran into each other at The White Swallow and hooked up again where Jared asked him out, Mickey had said yes because it was a time he was fishing for a boyfriend.

 

It was good in the beginning, all they really did was fuck, Mickey hoping it would get better with time.

 

It didn’t. Jared’s okay in bed, he’s had better with his fair share of strangers. Jared clearly had no idea what to do with an ass though, the first time was as if the football player was the virgin.

 

Thinking back to all this shit makes him feel like he should break up with Jared.

 

His phone chiming with a text rips him from his thoughts.

 

**Jared: I’m horny come behind the bleachers.**

 

**Mickey: I’m in class**

 

**Jared: No shit leave.**

 

 **Mickey: If I leave I won’t get the notes and I’ll fail.** **No.**

 

**Jared: What**

 

**Mickey: Said no. u have hands use them.**

 

**Jared: Fuck u**

 

Mickey locks his phone and puts it on silent. Jared only ever texts or calls for booty calls. It’s fucking ridiculous.

 

His phone lights up with incoming messages, one after another all from Jared. He turns his phone upside down and begins taking down notes.

 

He’s probably gonna be in deep shit with Jared later but he could honestly give less a shit right now.

 

He really should dump the jerk off, the same stupid thing happens every time Mickey denies him sex anyway.

 

They get into a fight, Jared threatens to break up with him, Mickey apologizes and blows him, then they pretend like it never happened.

 

Mickey fucking hates it, he wants a real relationship, not whatever the fuck you call this. Yeah, he really needs to break up with Jared.

 

“Milkovich.” Mickey looks up, hearing Ms. Howard call his name.

 

“Put the phone away or something, it’s distracting and annoying.” She lifts her eyebrows.

 

Mickey agrees, shutting the device off just as the screen displays an incoming call from Jared.

 

Another reason Mickey should break up with him, he rarely ever even calls him his boyfriend anymore, mostly refers to him by his name.

 

Mickey sighed while copying down notes, the last class of the day’s almost over in an hour but it’s dragging on.

 

He just wants to go home and smoke some weed with friends, a certain redhead in mind.

 


	3. Notice Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glad people liked the stretching lol i couldn’t help myself. it’s kind of late but last chapter of teasing i promise ;)
> 
> i’ll have the next up tomorrow enjoy xo

 

Ian eyes the clock, twenty minutes left and they’re home free.

 

He’s anxious to get high, needing something to calm his nerves for the test tomorrow.

 

He’s been studying his ass off so he shouldn’t be worried, but his grade and future’s on the line here.

 

Tapping his pencil anxiously on his desk counting down the minutes, his mind wonders to of course none other than the Milkovich sitting a few desks down.

 

The entire class he’s been stealing glances at the brunette.

 

He wishes Mickey would notice him as anything more than just a friend. He’s lying to himself when he says it doesn’t kill him Mickey’s still with that awful excuse for a human being.

 

Ian can’t help the jealousy that takes over anytime he thinks about Jared and his crush. Mickey deserves so much better, even if he never settles for Ian anyone is a step up from that asshat.

 

The next fifteen minutes feel like years before the final bell rings. Ian springs from his seat, shoving his stuff into his backpack as he makes his way out of the classroom.

 

He meets up with Eve by Mandy’s locker, both waiting for their girl to get here so they can leave as soon as fucking possible.

 

”So what are we going to eat tonight? I mean me and Mands not you, you’ll be too busy eating ass.” Eve teases, earning a middle finger in return.

 

”Anyone ever tell you, you don’t know what subtle means?” Ian smirks.

 

”Subtle can go suck a dick. And so should you.” Eve quips.

 

”Okay you’re too obsessed with my sex life.” Ian chuckles, Eve slapping his arm with more force than intended.

 

”You fucking wish, dick.”

 

”She just needs distractions since nothing’s happening on her end lately.” Mandy materializes out of thin fucking air, making both slightly jump.

 

”Uh first of all fuck you, I’m simply encouraging Ian hurry up and fuck Mickey already instead of crushing on the sidelines.” Eve crossed her arms defensively.

 

”Also I wouldn’t be talking, you haven’t gotten laid in a while either.” Raising a challenging eyebrow, the petite girl reminds her best friend.

 

Mandy raises her hands in mock surrender just as her brother joins them, glaring at his phone screen.

 

”There a reason you look like you’re about to start World War III with your phone?” Ian jokes.

 

”I’ll start a war with this shithead before anything else.” Mickey mutters irritably.

 

”Let me guess, Jared.” The name leaving an awful taste in Mandy’s mouth.

 

”It’s _always_ Jared.” Eve rolls her eyes as they all begin heading to the Milkovich house.

 

Mickey clicks his tongue and locks his phone, lighting up a cigarette once they’ve left the building. Nicotine always helps calm his nerves.

 

They arrive to an empty household, the guests making themselves comfortable while Mickey finds Iggy’s pot and Mandy digs around for the good weed.

 

 

A few hours later they’ve all settled into a nice high, eyes red rimmed and dialated, laughing far too long at something for no fucking reason.

 

Mickey doesn’t even know what it is they started laughing at to begin with.

 

His mind is focused on the redhead squished between him and his twin sister, his eyes glaring at her legs stretched comfortably on Ian’s lap. His mind is foggy, not quite registering or caring that Eve is watching amused at the sight of a clearly jealous Mickey.

 

Ian’s got his head laid back against the couch, lips slightly parted as he stares blankly at the television screen.

 

Mickey lets his eyes rake down, Ian at some point had shedded his shirt complaining it was too hot all squished up.

 

He’s aware he’s staring at Ian’s toned body, and he doesn’t care.

 

Right now, he can blame it on his high. Besides, looking never hurt anybody.

 

He bites his lip as his eyes travel lower, down to Ian’s crotch. Lust feels so much better when your stoned, Mickey sighs happily.

 

Around dinner time, their heads have cleared a bit, at least Ian’s has enough for him to make spaghetti and meatballs.

 

It’s the only thing in the fridge, not his first choice but he’ll work with what he’s got.

 

Everyone else is watching South Park in the living room as he rolls the meat into ball shapes.

 

The corners of his mouth twitch at the sound of Mickey’s laugh.

 

Fuck he wishes Mickey would just notice him, really notice him. He feels like a complete idiot sometimes for crushing on someone like him.

 

Mandy may have said Mickey’s got a thing for redheads and Eve may have pointed out Mickey checked him out once, but that doesn’t help. Not until he sees with his own eyes there’s a chance Mickey could possibly like him.

 

He sounds like a dramatic school girl now. Sighing heavily, he drowns in his thoughts as he finishes making everyone dinner.

 

Pretending not be battling with his inner thoughts, a smile stretches his lips but doesn’t quite meet his eyes as he eats the fantastic food with his friends.

 

 

The next morning Ian wakes early stretched across the Milkovich couch, finding Eve sleeping soundly on the recliner.

 

Checking the time there’s a solid two hours before school starts, he decides to make them all breakfast.

 

Mickey groans, eyes splitting open to sound of sizzling. The smell of bacon wafting through the house having Mickey’s mouth watering.

 

He can’t remember the last time he had breakfast that wasn’t cereal, not since their mom was around years ago.

 

He quickly brushes his teeth, eager to help himself to breakfast.

 

Walking into the kitchen, he prepares a pot of coffee, needing a jumpstart on his day and stealing a strip of bacon off the plate on the counter.

 

”Fuck that’s hot!” Mickey yelps, his tongue burned.

 

”I just took it off the stove what did you think they were already getting cold.” Ian laughed, the low rumble like music to Mickey’s ears.

 

Wait, snap out of it Mickey. Ian’s off limits.

 

The fact he thinks Ian’s off limits before putting the fact that he has a boyfriend first, speaks levels.

 

Mickey’s really got to dump Jared. He blew up Mickey’s phone yesterday, called just to yell.

 

Mickey should’ve taken the chance when Jared threatened to break up, but the thought of going back to being bent over in alleyways is just not something he ever wants to do again.

 

He used to be all for one night stands, but now that’s just not enough.

 

The air is tense, both guys not speaking a word as Eve finally wakes up and goes to get the other missing Milkovich.

 

But that was like ten minutes ago, Eve only coming out to grab a plate full of bacon and scrambled eggs before disappearing back into Mandy’s room.

 

Ian assumes to leave the two alone so he can ‘hurry and fuck Mickey already.’

 

That’s not happening, Mickey hasn’t said anything since complaining the bacon was too hot.

 

It’s uncomfortable silence as they eat, or at least for him it is. Mickey seems unaffected as he scrolls mindlessly through his phone.

 

Even the stupid fucking internet captures Mickey’s attention more than the redhead.

 

He wants to scream notice me, look at me! But he doesn’t. No use in making a fool of himself.

 

He sighs softly before getting up to go shower, he has to wear the same clothes today not preparing to stay the night.

 

Halfway through his shower he hears the door open. “Hey!” He pauses his movements, waiting for the door to close.

 

He resumes washing shampoo out of his hair once the doors closes, sighing irritated.

 

Can they not hear the water running or something?! He rubs his eyes, he’s just grumpy because of Mandy’s brother.

 

Mandy’s brother who...

 

He trails off, hearing what sounds like someone pissing on the other side of the curtain.

 

What the fuck? Didn’t they leave?

 

He takes a risk, pulling the curtain open just a bit enough to see Mickey because of fucking course it’s Mickey.

 

Before he can stop himself he looks down, seeing Mickey’s dick pulled out from his boxers.

 

His eyes widen and he immediately shuts the curtain, fuck now he’ll never get that out of his head.

 

“Jesus Mick, I’m trying to shower in here!”

 

He only frowns harder at Mickey’s laugh, what’s so fucking funny?! God he’s getting hard.

 

“It’s my house.” Ian rolls his eyes.

 

“I would’ve never guessed Captain obvious.”

 

“Relax, don’t act like you’ve never seen a dick before Gallagher.” Mickey smirks on the other side of the curtain.

 

“What are you still doin’ in here?” The longer his crush stays, the harder it is to get his erection to go down.

 

“Mandy and Eve took over the other bathroom, needed to pee so I came in here.”

 

“That’s great, can you get out now so I can?”

 

This was incredibly stupid but like he said, Mickey really had to pee so he came in here.

 

He doesn’t know why he’s still in here. Or maybe he does. He’s talking to a completely naked, dripping wet, Ian.

 

He’s getting a woody just imagining the curtain isn’t blocking his view.

 

Mickey doesn’t answer the redhead, he just walks out but closes the door loud enough so Ian knows he’s gone.

 

There’s still half an hour before they have to walk to school, Mickey stalks back into his room, closing his door ajar.

 

He grabs his phone and pulls up the schools website, immediately going to Miss Know It All’s page.

 

He looks for his words and cringes. He cannot believe he wrote that, but just ignores it and begins reading.

 

“Redeem himself?” Mickey scoffed, does she understand how long that would take?

 

“Plenty of fuckin’ fish in the sea, yeah right. Right under out noses? The fuck does that even mean?” Jesus this bitch acts as if he has so many options.

 

His only preferred choice probably hates him now, though. Great, he fucked up once again.

 

Mandy would probably argue right now his only fuck up is that he still hasn’t broken up with Jared.

 

Speak of the devil, Jared’s calling.

 

Mickey considers answering, but Jared’s most likely going to yell at him and it’s too fucking early for that.

 

He declines and throws his phone on the bed. Looking up, he sees a shock of red hair, the body attached to it in nothing back a towel hiding everything below his waist.

 

Mickey chews his bottom lip in thought, maybe he should let Ian wear something of his, like a shirt at least. To make up for that little fiasco.

 

With that thought in mind he gets up, going to his drawer to grab one of his oversized shirts.

 

It’ll fit like a regular shirt on the lanky fuck but it’s better than nothing.

 

He pads barefoot into the living room where the redhead’s bent over grabbing his clothes off the floor.

 

Mickey absent mindedly licks his lips.

 

Ian’s whole back is on display, not having heard Mickey behind him. Mickey wants to run his hands and tongue down that back.

 

He can feel himself getting hard again in his sweats.

 

“Well damn, Gallagher.”

 

Ian turns swiftly at the sound, fuck he should’ve kept his mouth shut.

 


	4. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know a good time to post but I’m eager to get this up.
> 
> like i promised no more teasing, enjoy mediocre smut xo

 

Ian doesn’t know what to do, Mickey’s gaping at him like he’s a five star restaurant’s full course fucking meal, dropping the fabric in his hand and shit.

 

The closer Mickey steps, the more his dick fills up.

 

His mouth is still dropped in shock, green eyes locking on blue as Mickey stops when they’ve come chest to chest.

 

Mickey snakes his hand up, ghosting his fingertips over a perfect six pack.

 

Ian shudders at the feather touch, breath hitching as Mickey’s other hand travels up his back.

 

The brunette ducks his head, lips attaching to Ian’s neck, sucking a pretty purple mark on the sensitive skin.

 

Ian cranes his neck, giving him better access. He can’t believe this is happening right now.

 

Shit they’re in the living room, Mandy or Eve could come out any minute and pull them from this moment. That might bring Mickey down to Earth and stop what he’s doing, Ian isn’t looking for blue balls here.

 

Before he can do anything, Mickey pulls off his neck searching green eyes. “I want you.”

 

Ian smiles a soft chuckle before immediately going for his bottom lip.

 

Ian sighs into it, cradling the back of Mickey’s neck as the latter runs fingers through red strands.

 

The kiss grows heated quickly, all teeth and tongue, passion sparking between the two.

 

Mickey moans as their tongues slide against one another, free hand wrapping around his shoulders.

 

He feels Ian catch him behind his thighs, hiking him up, he immediately wraps his legs around his waist.

 

Ian easily carries them to Mickey’s room, the brunette kicking the door shut before Ian tosses him onto the bed.

 

He chuckles, sound replaced with a moan as Ian starts undressing him.

 

Clothes go flying and Mickey, irritated the damn piece of cloth is still there, tears the towel off Ian’s lower half.

 

”Holy shit.” His breathy voice barely above a whisper.

 

He regrets not doing this sooner, Ian’s fucking packing, his dick twitching just waiting to feel Ian’s length inside him.

 

Mickey leans forward, pushing Ian down into the bed as he sucks his top lip between his own, running his tongue over the thin pink every so often.

 

Finally pulling away gasping for air, lips red and swollen. He trails open mouthed kisses down Ian’s neck, sucking bruises to litter the freckled chest.

 

He stops just before the fire red pubes, flattening out his tongue and licking back up to Ian’s jaw.

 

Ian groans, bucking his hips craving friction, making both moan as their cocks touch.

 

Mickey licks back down, nosing in the pubes ‘til he gets to that beautiful thick cock, smirking as the shiny tip leaks with anticipation.

 

He blows the tip teasingly, holding down Ian’s hips knowingly. Mickey dots kisses down the underside of the shaft, trailing back up with his tongue.

 

Teasingly, he encases his mouth around tip, sucking slowly enjoying Ian’s salty taste.

 

”Fuck.” Ian breathes quietly tipping his head back into the pillow as Mickey traps the the head of his cock, swirling his tongue.

 

His hair finds black locks and tugs as Mickey does something he doesn’t even know what but it felt fucking fantastic.

 

He becomes a moaning mess as Mickey bobs his head, taking more of Ian’s cock into his mouth each time he does down. He bites his lip to stiffle his moan, his tip hit the back of Mickey’s throat.

 

His mouth drops, letting out soft moans and heavy breathing feeling Mickey’s throat muscles tighten around his pulsing erection.

 

In the back of Ian’s head, knocking on the door registers but he’s too overcome with pleasure to do anything about it.

 

He just pulls harder on the raven black hair, urging him on and guiding his movements.

 

Mickey pulls off making the redhead whine, so he licks a strip along the underside, twirling his tongue around the tip before catching his breath. Lips perfectly puffy and red once again.

 

“Fuck you’re good at that.” Ian praises before pushing Mickey onto his back to return the favor.

 

He grabs the pillow and places it under Mickey, the confusion passing through the brunette’s features as Ian rests his legs over his shoulders.

 

Ian plants kisses leaves hickeys up and down either side of the thick innerr thighs, rubbing them as goosebumps formed across the pale skin.

 

He rubs Mickey’s tensing thighs as he bites down on the left cheek before sucking.

 

“The fuck are you...” Mickey’s breath hitched as thumbs spread the cheeks apart, giving Ian an all access pass to the puckered hole.

 

He blows experimentally, sending shivers down Mickey’s spine.

 

”Fuck.” Barely audible as he lets out a shaky breath.

 

Ian flattens his tongue, licking a sure strip across the puckered hole, causing Mickey to moan loudly like a whore.

 

Ian does this a few more times, earning loud moans and shivers of pleasure before finally pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Oh fuck” Mickey breathes, unable to control the sounds escaping his lips too overwhelmed drowning in shocks of pleasure.

 

 Ian continues to tongue fuck him, swirling his tongue relishing in the sounds he pulls out from perfect pink lips.

 

Strings of incoherent curses like music to Ian’s ears, encouraging him as he laps at the tight hole.

 

Ian snakes a hand up Mickey’s flat stomach, beginning to play with his nipple as he sucks.

 

Arching his back into Ian’s hand with only the amazing redhead pleasuring him between his legs on his mind.

 

“Ian.” Breath short as Ian added a digit to the mix, soon replacing his tongue with his fingers, scissoring the Milkovich open.

 

Ian finger fucked him a little, curling one to find the brunette’s prostate making him push back eagerly onto his fingers.

 

Ian bites down on his inner thigh as Mickey clenches around his fingers.

 

Mickey whines when Ian pulls his fingers out, the redhead removing his legs from shoulders and sitting up. “Do you have...”

 

Mickey runs a hand down his face, “Lube but the condoms will _not_ fit that thing.” He chuckles nervously, he’s horny and wants Ian to fuck him so bad right now.

 

“Well I’m clean.” Ian shrugs.

 

“Good now get the fuck in me, firecrotch.” Mickey pulls Ian down by his neck after retrieving the tube of lube.

 

Ian’s tongue exploring Mickey’s mouth as he slicks himself up, no need for anymore prep.

 

Ian lifts Mickey’s leg, wrapping it around his waist as he pressed his tip against Mickey’s entrance. Slowly, Ian pushes past sinking into the heat, both groaning simultaneously as he bottomed out.

 

Mickey’s walls pulsing around him, he’s going lightheaded as pleasure’s washing over and he hasn’t even moved yet.

 

He gives a couple seconds to adjust before he starts to move, finding a pace and thrusting into the brunette.

 

The grunts and moans urging him to pick up his speed, Mickey becoming louder with every deep thrust.

 

It’s on a particularly hard jab that Mickey cries out, Ian knowing he’s found his sweet spot.

 

He changes the angle hitting Mickey’s prostate, Ian can barely decipher what’s coming out of his mouth at this point. Leaning down so his body’s draped over Mickey’s, the brunette locks his legs around Ian as he buried his head in the crook of his neck.

 

Mickey’s head pushes back into the pillow, arms curled tightly around Ian’s shoulders, mouth hanging open as his nails dug into the soft flesh of Ian’s back.

 

Constant slurs moaned between breathy pants, the redhead pulling sounds out of him he didn’t even recognize as himself. He dragged his nails down, sure to leave scratches down the toned back.

 

“So fuckin’ close.” Mickey sighs, pushing back in time with Ian’s thrusts earning loud breathy moans.

 

Mickey’s mind so clouded with pleasure before he even realizes it, his load shoots in hot spurts pooling on his stomach. Ian’s right behind, spilling deep inside the brunette, both shuddering through the intense orgasm.

 

Both take a minute to regain strength before Ian finally pulls out, reaching on the ground for a shirt to clean them off.

 

He sighs content looking down at Mickey, then realizes something.

 

Mickey rips his eyes open hearing his door open. Ian better not leave, better not even think about it. As if Mickey’s letting him leave after that.

 

“Shit! Mickey we’re late!”

 

Mickey pulls his boxers back on, walking out find Ian now in boxers pulling yesterday’s black skinny jeans up. “Late for what?”

 

“School.” Ian answers as if it should be obvious.

 

“Oh yeah.” Mickey scratches his stomach, now hungry needing something to eat.

 

“Get dressed.” Ian hurriedly grabs Mickey’s forgotten shirt off the ground and shoves it on.

 

“Nah.” He pads into the kitchen.

 

“We have a test, Mick. We have to go.”

 

“That test will still be there Monday, firecrotch.” Mickey chuckles, he has other plans in mind today.

 

Ian sighs, dropping onto the couch exhausted. A minute later, Mickey’s arms curl around his neck from behind.

 

“Besides, isn’t there somethin’ you’d rather do?” Tongue poking at his inner cheek when he opens his eyes.

 

Fuck how is Ian supposed to argue with that, reaching up Ian pulls the brunette down for a searing kiss. This one seeming more intimate and slow than before, but still burning with passion.

 

After what feel like an eternity being connected at the mouth, the pull away, mouthes inches apart wanting more.

 

Than something passes through Ian, making him laugh insanely like a lunatic, literally doubled over holding his stomach.

 

“What is so fuckin’ funny?” Smile stretched full lips as he plopped down next to Ian.

 

Ian wipes a stray tear, barely able to form words without laughter getting in the way.

 

“Those condoms wouldn’t fit me.”

 

“Uh... yeah?” Mickey furrows his brows, what’s so funny about that?

 

“So does that mean Jared has a small dick?” Knowing smirk as Mickey raised his eyebrows.

 

“Not that small.” Mickey laughs, he’ll give this ego boost to Ian. After all Ian’s huge and fills him up perfectly.

 

In fact, Mickey can’t remember the last time he was that loud during sex. Maybe because he’s never been.

 

He’s had his fair share of sex, ‘course he’s never had someone as fucking big as Ian. Not even most grown were that big.

 

This was wrong. He cheated on his boyfriend, yet he doesn’t feel bad. Of course he doesn’t, that asshole fucking deserves to cheated on.

 

Besides, Mickey would do it all over again and again as many times as he fucking wants. That was the best orgasm he’s ever had, he’ll be damned to not take the chance again now that he knows what real sex feels like.

 

 


	5. Jealousy Looks Good On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love our jealous boys lol.
> 
> enjoy xo

  

This has got to be the best day of Ian’s life, he’s finally fucked Mickey and he’s feeling pretty fucking happy about it.

 

There is still the matter that Mickey is taken, but it’s hard to dwell on that when Mickey’s here with him lazying around instead of being anywhere near that fuckface.

 

Of course it’s not something Ian feels very proud of, the cheating part.

 

Ian’s always hated cheaters, mainly because guys always cheated on him.

 

Right now he’s not going to focus on that, he’s going to focus on that fact Mickey actually likes him. Or at least his body. Clearly or he wouldn’t have just explored said body with his tongue for the fifth time that day.

 

Ian smiles at the memory, Mickey sleeping soundly next to him on the couch, head resting on Ian’s shoulder.

 

He snapped from his thoughts when his phone chimed with a text.

 

**Eve: I take it from the moaning I heard this morning u finally fucked Mick.**

**Ian: Still sure ur not obsessed with my sex life?**

**Eve: Ugh get the fuck out I’m simply being a good friend**

**Ian: by asking if I fucked Mickey?**

**Eve: Yes shit for brains**

**Ian: yeah I did.**

**Eve: Fucking finally! So was it good?**

**Ian: Seriously ur obsessed it’s not healthy.**

**Eve: If u were here I’d strangle u.**

**Ian: With what muscle?**

**Eve: Whatever *middle finger emoji* anyways does this mean he dropped what’s his face?**

**Ian: No.**

**Eve: WHAT??? Wait so he cheated??**

**Ian: yeah**

**Eve: Idk whether to jump for joy or beat u both with ur own dicks**

**Ian: Can’t u just be happy for me**

**Eve: of course I’m happy for u just won’t shit get complicated?**

**Ian: Idk I’m gonna live in the moment for a while.**

**Eve: Ok I support u either way.**

**Ian: Thank you. Oh yeah Jared has a small dick.**

**Eve: Lol how do u know?**

**Ian: The condoms don’t fit they’re for smaller dicks.**

**Eve: Gross**

**Ian: Hey u wanted to know.**

**Eve: *three middle finger emojis***

 

Ian chuckles as he locks his phone, Eve’s always a delight.

 

 

This... whatever this is with Mickey, goes on for a month. Ian’s not sure what to do, mainly because he never thought he’d be in this situation with Mickey.

 

On one hand, Ian wants to be completely selfish and have Mickey to himself. On the other, how does he know Mickey would even want him as anything more than a good fuck.

 

His best friends know him like the back of their hands, they see right through him when he says he doesn’t care.

 

Ian asks that they don’t say anything because Mickey doesn’t know that they know. What if Mickey calls this off because others know? He’d rather have Mickey any way he can get than not at all.

 

Ian will just pretend like the whole thing doesn’t bother him, but it really does. It’s him insecure that Mickey is still with that sleezebag and would seemingly rather have almost the entire school know he’s with him than Ian.

 

What makes him feel a little better is the fact Mickey never makes Ian use a rubber, until he realizes that Mickey makes Jared because he’s still fucking with him!

 

Why? Mickey spends more time with Ian than he does with his _actual_ fucking boyfriend for fucks sake.

 

Ian does all the things Mickey wanted out of Jared, yet he’s still with him.

 

It makes him extremely mad when he sees incoming texts and calls from the football player on Mickey’s phone.

 

There’s nothing he can do though without the possibly of screwing this all up. So he’ll just well enough alone.

 

 

Ian is one jealous fucker. Mickey learned this when a week later, the four of them went to the mall with the promise of pizza.

 

They’d just walked into a clothing store, Eve and Mandy running off to fuck knows where, leaving him and Ian looking at different types of dresses.

 

Ian was sitting down against the wall, a little quiet as Mickey just stood tapping his foot wanting to say something about it.

 

He’s noticed recently Ian’s a little more quiet now than usual. Usually he runs his mouth off talking way too fucking much for Mickey’s liking. But now that he doesn’t, Mickey misses that voice of his so damn much.

 

Mickey opens his mouth, about to ask what’s wrong when a cheery voice behind him cuts him off.

 

“Need help with anything?”

 

Mickey turns, faced with a young woman maybe a teenager with long brown hair.

 

“No thanks, just here with friends.” He smiles politely, hoping she’ll fuck off so he can talk to Ian.

 

Turning back to said redhead, he furrows his brows in confusion when Ian looks one second away from killing something behind him.

 

“Are you sure?” He hears, seriously?

 

”Yeah, I’m sure.” Not even turning. Ian’s still sending daggers so he turns, sighing irritated.

 

“Is there somethin’ you want?” The irritation is clear in his tone, so why is this chick still standing here?

 

“Can I get your number?” Batting her eyelashes all flirty and shit.

 

“Fuck. Off.” Ian’s voice low and threatening, making Mickey feel all kinds of shit.

 

“You heard him.” Mickey shruggs, unable to help the small smile forming.

 

The woman’s face goes crimson red with embarrassment as she walks away sheepishly.

 

“Jealousy looks good on you, Gallagher.” He smirks as he sits down next to him.

 

A small blush paints Ian’s cheeks as he shruggs and looks down, attempting to hide it. Mickey swears, there is nothing Ian does that isn’t fucking cute.

 

Once again the silence comsumes them and Mickey hates it. He wants to know why Ian’s all of sudden mute. Shouldn’t they be passed all shyness and awkwarness? They’ve showered together countless times for fucks sake.

 

He opens his mouth again, intent to ask what’s wrong this time.

 

“There you guys are!” Before he gets the chance Mandy interrupts. Mickey bites on his tongue to keep from yelling, he swears everyone has the worst fucking timing.

 

“We need your opinion for when I try this on.” Eve sing songs as she holds up very exposing dresses, skirts, shirts, everything.

 

“We’re gay, E.” Ian chuckles.

 

“Gay, not blind sweetie.” Eve quips with a sweet smile before leading them to the dressing rooms and disappearing behind a blue curtain.

 

Ian sits on the comfortable one person couch and Mandy takes the one next to him.

 

Ian knows he’s being pretty quiet, but if he talks he’s afraid he’s going to say something that might put Mickey off. Or he might just ask constant questions about why Mickey’s still with Jared. It’ll most likely lead to Ian blurting to dump him for Ian. The brunette hasn’t done it by himself and it just helps the insecurities building up in Ian.

 

Ugh, he gets a headache every time he thinks of this. Looking up he sees Mickey on his phone leaning against the wall across from them.

 

There’s another couch but a person occupying it, other than that no other seats.

 

“Sit down, Mick.”

 

The brunette tears his eyes away from the phone, seeing there’s no where else to sit he arches a perfect eyebrow.

 

Ian smirks as he pats his thighs, implying Mickey should sit in his lap.

 

Mickey only chuckles softly and shakes his head before going back to his phone.

 

“Ian Gallagher?” Ian turns his head to the sound of the high pitched voice on the other couch next to him.

 

He’s met with a girl he recognizes as the new girl in school. He doesn’t remember her name but Mandy says that she’s constantly flirting with him in math class. “Yeah?”

 

Mickey listens as the two go about their conversation and pretends to scroll through social medias.

 

He regrets not claiming his spot on Ian’s lap when she flirting with the redhead.

 

Mickey looks up from his phone, eyes darting between the two as they talk. Ian seems oblivious to the sublte eye batting and hair flipping, of fucking course he is.

 

Seeing her twin drop his hand to his side in her peripheral, Mandy looks up to see her brother watching the two as he [bites his lip](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/78/c6/3e/78c63e89f62fbc9ef0f104388f19e8d7.gif).

 

Smirking, she adjusts herself in her seat. Mandy wants to see how this plays out. If Mickey would stop being a fucking pussy and break up with Jared already, he could tell the girl to stop because Ian’s his. But he’s hasn’t, so this should be interesting.

 

Mickey’s glaring now, the girl moved closer as if she thinks it’s okay.

 

Hell no it’s not okay, she doesn’t need to be any closer to Ian than she already is. Ian probably thinks she can’t hear him or some bullshit but chairs are a good foot apart, she can hear him just fine.

 

Mickey huffs as he crosses his arms. He’s just about over this bitch, Ian ain’t straight and he most definitely ain’t for sale at this store.

 

When she asks for his number Mickey’s over it. He kicks off the wall, glaring at the bitch as he sits himself right on Ian’s lap.

 

Immediately Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s waist, the latter crosses his arms still glaring.

 

Mandy holds back a laugh, covering her mouth with her knuckles as she watches the girl’s mouth drop slightly in realization.

 

“Sorry.” She mumbles before scampering off away from her brother’s ‘do you want to fucking die’ look.

 

She definitely wasn’t expecting Mickey to do that, intresting indeed.

 

Just then Eve bursts out from her curtain, “What do you think?” twirling in her skimpy outfit.

 

“If I were gay I’d bang you.” Mandy smirks.

 

“If I were straight I’d bang you.” Ian agrees, receiving a soft but surprising elbow jab from Mickey still on his lap.

 

Mickey realizes the position they’re in, but he frankly could care less right now if anyone sees.

 

Ian kisses the shell of his ear, “Jealousy looks good on you, Milkovich.”

 

“Fuck off.” Mickey looks down, feeling himself blush slightly. He’s never fucking blushed, Jesus Ian will be the death of him.

 


	6. Fuck You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey’s POV for the most part enjoy xo

 

Mickey frowns down at his phone, opening the incoming text from Jared.

 

**Jared: Come over I’m horny ;)**

 

**Mickey: Busy**

 

**Jared: Doing what? why do u keep fucking cock blocking me?**

 

**Mickey: I’m not.**

 

**Jared: Yeah right, then why haven’t we fucked in like a month?**

 

**Mickey: Been busy.**

 

**Jared: Well I can’t live off hand jobs.**

 

**Mickey: not my fuckin problem.**

 

Mickey locks his phone ending the conversation even though texts keep coming. He seriously needs to be break up with him.

 

Jared’s getting tired of hand jobs, not Mickey’s fault he no longer has any interest in getting fucked by a small dick. Not when Ian’s spoiled him with nine fucking inches.

 

He expertly ignores the texts and insults, until one catches his attention.

 

 **Jared: Fine act like a little bitch. But ur coming with me to my english tutoring shit next week.** **ur friends with the kid so maybe that’ll stop him from flirting with me *smirking face emoji***

 

**Mickey: Not everyone has a thing for u**

 

**Jared: Yeah well he’s a faggot so why wouldn’t he?**

 

**Mickey: who is it?**

 

**Jared: Some Gallagher, redhead.**

 

**Mickey: Fine whatever I’ll go.**

 

**Jared: Already told u ur coming with me dumbass.**

 

Mickey wants to fucking choke Jared, ‘he’s a faggot so why wouldn’t he?’ Newsflash, not everyone’s type is douchebag assholes. Mickey could deal with it before, but calling _Ian_ that is too fucking far.

 

Mandy bursting into his room with pizza rolls rips him from his thoughts.

 

“So, I noticed yesterday u were very... comfortable with Ian.”

 

Mickey rolls his eyes, his twin’s such a nosy bitch.

 

“So what?”

 

“That a thing?” That look in her eyes, Mickey knows that look, she’s testing him on something.

 

“Maybe.” He shrugs, acting nonchalant.

 

Mickey wants it to be more than just a thing. What they have is more than just sex, they’re both aware of that. But Ian doesn’t seem to have a problem with what they’re doing, which bothers Mickey. He can’t exactly be mad though, not until he breaks up with Jared at least.

 

“What do you mean?” Mandy prys.

 

“What I just said.”

 

“So you’re just fucking around? You don’t care ‘bout Ian?”

 

Where the hell did that come from? “I didn’t say that, I just said maybe.”

 

“Maybe can mean a lot of things, Mick.”

 

“No it can’t, maybe means maybe. To nosy bitches it means more.”

 

“I’m not being a nosy bitch, I’m just lookin’ our for my best friend.”

 

“He’s fine.”

 

“That’s what he always says, doesn’t mean that’s what he really means.” Mandy shrugs.

 

“The fuck does that mean?”

 

“Why don’t you talk to him, find out yourself.” With that, Mandy’s out the door with the pizza rolls leaving Mickey completely dumbfounded.

 

 

Too soon, the week is flying by and Wednesday after school comes around.

 

Mickey scrolls through his phone, walking to the library as far apart from Jared as he can without the asshole noticing.

 

He only agreed to going because Ian’s going to be there, how many redheads named Gallagher are in this fucking school? Otherwise he would’ve told him to go fuck himself.

 

Ian looks up to sound of the door opening, eyes widening in shock at the two before quickly turning back and looking down at the thick text book.

 

Mickey didn’t tell him he would be joining, after all he doesn’t really hangout with Jared anymore than he has to nowadays.

 

Ian rereads the same line across the page as the two sit at the table.

 

“You’re late.” Ian’s been waiting here for twenty fucking minutes, he really doesn’t want to think about what they’ve been doing in that time.

 

“Boohoo, let’s just this over with I’m missing practice.”

 

Ian rolls his eyes, he doesn’t want to be here anymore than fucking Jared does but he didn’t think he’d end up tutoring him at some point when he signed up for it.

 

The first ten minutes Mickey’s so fucking bored, texting both Mandy and Eve back and forth to keep himself entertained.

 

Jared’s not even trying to do the work, and it frustrates Ian even more. The longer he refuses the longer they have to spend here.

 

Ian’s required to have the student learn one thing so the student’s teacher can confirm with the guidence councilor and he gets his credits.

 

Mickey looks up from his message threads, Ian looks pissed as hell, meanwhile Jared looks bored as hell. Man they’re going to get nothing done.

 

Another ten minutes go by, only the sounds of Mickey’s phone dinging with texts and Ian’s pen tapping the wood circular table.

 

“Bathroom.” He mutters before getting up, the air is so fucking suffocating in there with them.

 

Maybe it’s just him, and his nerves. In this little time he’s gotten to know a few things about Ian. Like how he’s a jealous, possessive motherfucker, and how he’s also always down to fuck. Had Jared not been there Mickey could’ve been sucking him off under the table or some shit. God he really wants to now.

 

Ian was wearing a cut off tee he borrowed from Mickey’s drawer this morning, and fuck it puts those muscles on display perfectly when he crosses his arms.

 

After washing his hands and adjusting himself in his jeans, he walks back out prepared to sit through the next hour or however long he has to be here before he can ride Ian back at home.

 

Rounding a bookshelf he sees Jared’s taken Mickey’s seat, the library’s so quiet he can hear everything the asshole says.

 

“So you doin’ anything after this?”

 

“Yeah, I’m going home.” No interest clear in Ian’s tone.

 

“Really?”

 

Jared’s hand reaches out to touch Ian but get slapped away before making contact. If they weren’t in the library Mickey would slap more than just that hand, probably knee him in that excuse for a dick too.

 

Mickey wants to but he’s completely frozen, contemplating his next move.

 

Now he has more than enough reasons to dump Jared, plus he made a move on Ian who as far as anyone besides Mandy and Eve is concerned is his friend.

 

When he looks up, he sees Jared even closer than before with his hand on Ian’s thigh. If Mickey were a cartoon character, steam would be shooting out of his ears as he storms over.

 

“Get the fuck away from him!” He roughly tugs Jared out of the chair sending him to ground.

 

”What the fuck, Mickey?!” Jared yells back, springing to his feet.

 

“Me?! You not fuckin’ aware what you were doing?!” To anyone else it seems like Mickey’s mad because Jared’s supposed to be his boyfriend, but he’s mad because the fucker touched Ian and no one said that was fucking okay!

 

“Since when do you care?! We haven’t had sex in a fucking month! You won’t give me what I want I’ll find someone who will!”

 

“You better look somewhere else then ‘cause he’s off fuckin’ limits!”

 

“I don’t give a shit if he’s your friend, if he’s down I’ll fuck him.”

 

Ian who’s been silently watching this unfold from his seat, raises his eyebrows in slight amusement, slight shock. Mostly from his previous statement, so Mickey hasn’t been fucking Jared too. That makes him feel a hell of a lot better.

 

“No you fuckin’ won’t!” Mickey shoves him harshly.

 

Ian’s got to admit this is a little ridiculous but entertaining as hell.

 

“Why not, huh?!”

 

“Cause I already did!”

 

Entire room goes silent with the accidental confession.

 

After a minute, a scoff breaks the silence. “You _what_?”

 

Mickey says nothing, just sighs and crosses his arms defensively. Ian chews his bottom lip, eyes darting between the two.

 

“You sayin’ you fucking cheated on me?”

 

Mickey rolls his eyes, “Don’t act so surprised you were just about to do it too, asshole.”

 

“Yeah because you won’t let me do anything anymore! You did it for your own selfish reasons.”

 

“Hypocrite.” Ian mutters as he leans into the palm of his hand.

 

“Shut your mouth red, no one cares what you gotta say.” Jared cringes, making Ian scoff, he seemed so persistent on fucking Ian just a few minutes ago.

 

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Mickey raises his eyebrows challengingly, say whatever the fuck you want to him but leave Ian out of it.

 

“Fuck you, Mickey—”

 

“No fuck you, have a nice life ‘cause we’re fuckin’ done!” Mickey interrupts before storming out leaving no room for input.

 

Ian hurriedly follows, not wanting to be left alone with a boiling to the touch Jared. Probably mad Mickey said it first.

 

“Jesus Mick.” Ian nervously chuckles as they walk side by side.

 

Mickey says nothing, biting so hard on his bottom lip in anger he’s surprised he doesn’t taste the iron flavor of blood.

 

He clamps his eyes shut, stopping abruptly.

 

“The fuck was that?!” He’s angry and needs to let off steam, but he just knows he’s going to regret this.

 

“What?”

 

“You let him fuckin’ touch you?!”

 

Ian’s seemingly taken aback, glaring at him incredulously.

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

Mickey’s lips go thin, eyebrows raising impossibly harder as he nods curtly.

 

Ian scoffs, “You don’t get to say that, Mickey. Okay, we aren’t together so you don’t have any right to say that!”

 

Mickey knew he’d regret this though unable to stop his jealousy get the best of him he yells back.

 

“So that doesn’t mean it’s okay for him to fuckin’ touch you!”

 

“Yeah it doesn’t, but you don’t get to be mad act like it’s my fault! I told him to stop and he didn’t! Why don’t you try picking a boyfriend who’s not a fucking pig before you blame me, asshole!”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Fuck you too, Mickey! I’m out of here, don’t text me, okay.” With that Ian’s striding out, anger radiating off him.

 

“Fuck!” Mickey clenches his fists and kicks a locker close to the ground, he’s so fucking stupid!

 

He slides down the wall next to the now damaged, dented locker, rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyes refusing to let tears escape.

 

He just fucked up, majorly. It’s a good half hour of just sitting there, thinking over what he’s got to do to make up for it when he’s getting a call from Mandy.

 

Sighing heavily, he accepts the call and holds it out already expecting the yell he gets on the other end.

 

_“What hell did you do, Mickey?!”_

 

“Can you try not to make me feel worse than I already fuckin’ do?” His voice cracking against his will, making Mandy back track in the rant she was no doubt about to yell.

 

 _“What the fuck, Mickey?”_ Her tone much gentler.

 

 _“Why is Ian crying?”_ She asks again when Mickey doesn’t answer. Sighing, she hangs up when he once again doesn’t answer.

 

Letting out a barely audible shaky breath, he wipes his still watering eyes. He feels like an ever bigger asshole for making Ian cry, fuck he really messed up. Should’ve fucking waited until he calmed down to bring it up. Or just never say it at all, because Ian’s right.

 

Mickey doesn’t get to be mad or jealous over that. He doesn’t get to act like the possessive boyfriend when Ian’s not his.

 

At least not yet, because this is not over. Ian’s fucking delusional if he thinks this is over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who else loves over dramatic break ups? lol
> 
> please don’t hate me, this is far from over i hate angst. i’ll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	7. I’m Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a bit all over the place & unedited at the moment, sorry about that i’ll fix it later.
> 
> enjoy xo

 

As soon as Ian had stepped foot out the front doors of the school, he’d dashed home eager to get under the covers and hide from the world.

 

Fuck Mickey, fuck the feelings he’s made course through Ian, fuck everything that has to do with him.

 

Ian rarely cries, and he hates that Mickey’s made him. What the hell is wrong with him?

 

Ian’s not some fucking slut, he wouldn’t have had sex with Jared even if he was offered a thousand dollars! He hates him! Jared put the moves on him, flirted with him, touched him, and Mickey gets mad thinking Ian let him?

 

Mickey must not have heard him threaten to break Jared’s fucking hand when he didn’t remove it from his thigh.

 

Just because he’s a fucking athlete and ‘school superstar’ doesn’t mean every gay guy and straight girl wants him. Sure some may for a good lay, but probably nothing more with that huge fucking ego.

 

Ugh why is he still dwelling on Jared?! That’s over, done with. Mickey dumped with him, which makes him happy until he remembers Mickey’s hurtful words.

 

Ian’s sensitive, and Mickey knows that, yet he still spewed bullshit putting probably unintended blame on him in a fit of momental rage. So yes, they were hurtful to Ian’s oversized heart.

 

Mickey knows he hates cheaters, and knows he made an exception for him. He knew they weren’t togther, and yet he goes and gets mad at Ian for ‘letting’ that douche touch him.

 

This whole thing’s giving him a headache, buring himself deep under the covers of his twin bed he lets sleep take over.

 

Ten minutes later, Mandy stands in the doorway of the boy’s shared room, shaking her head as she watches Ian sleep.

 

After Ian and Mickey never showed back at the Milkovich house, her texts and calls to the redhead going unanswered, she texted Debs asking where Ian was.

 

Debs had answered back immediately, clearly worried telling Mandy he looked to be literally running home before disappearing upstairs. She had tried talking to him but he just covered himself under the blankets and ignored when they all tried talking to him.

 

Mandy had come over as soon as possible, while waiting for Eve to get here she’d called her brother, she knows he was there at school too but he honestly sounded so guilty for being the reason Ian cried.

 

Mickey practically never feels guilty. Even when shit is his fault. If she thought he doesn’t care for her best friend she definitely knows he in fact does now.

 

“Ugh where is he?” Eve asks as soon as she stumbles up the stairs hurriedly.

 

“Shhh, he’s sleeping.” Mandy nods to the open bedroom door, thankful Eve’s finally here needing that sarcasic crude humor from the petite blonde.

 

Eve nods several times, rubbing the tears yet to fall from her eyes. “What did Mickey do?”

 

“Good question, wish I knew.” Mandy sighs, running a hand through her hair.

 

Eve clicks her tongue, Mandy’s answer clearly not enough. “I’m calling him.”

 

Mandy grabs the phone too large for her small hands out of Eve’s grasp. “Right now’s not a good time, E. He sounded pretty messed up when I tried to talk to him earlier.”

 

After a beat, “Fine. But that asshole better explain or I’m cutting off his dick and shoving it up his ass.” Eve huffs.

 

“He will.” Mandy slightly chuckles, albeit forced.

 

 

A week. A fucking week where his calls go declined, his texts go ignored, and Ian acts as if he doesn’t exist during school. He understands he deserves this but it still hurts.

 

Even with the no hope Ian’s giving him, Mickey’s not giving up, he’s got to step up his game here if he wants to win the redhead over.

 

The next week, he’s bought and sent a bouquet of different types of flowers each day. Still heard nothing from him.

 

The third week, he forces Mandy and Eve to help him bake brownies for Ian. They may not be from scratch, but it’s the thought that counts right? Both girls only agreed because they know this will make Ian smile though they don’t tell Mickey.

 

Everything Mickey’s done, has made Ian happier by the day. The first week of course he was mopey as hell, but when Mickey sent bouquets he’d starting feeling better for all the trouble he was going to to get all the different types. He’d bought gorgeous red roses, calla lilies, gardenias, orchids, even bohemians. Those must be hell on his wallet given how expensive the wedding popular flowers are.

 

Today, he’s come home to a red tinted container sitting on the counter with a sticky note on it. He reads the messy handwriting as he opens up the container to the sweet smell of fudge brownies.

 

 _‘I’m really fuckin sorry Ian, I don’t know what else to do to show you how sorry I am for how stupid I was. These took too fuckin long to make, Mandy and Eve helped, so please eat them or they’ll be mad you know them._ _Please just talk to me, yell at me, hit me I don’t care. Anything’s better than this silent Ian, I miss you running your mouth off about shit I don’t even understand. Just please, runnin out of ideas and money here. –Mick.’_

 

Ian’s heart swells at the sweet words, okay he’s officially no longer mad.

 

If Mickey’s going to these lengths to get Ian to just talk to him, Ian doesn’t even want to think about what he’ll do next time he does something worse.

 

Mainly because he doesn’t want there to be a next time or a worse. He wants it to be complete happiness but nothing ever goes your way unless you’re dreaming.

 

He pulls out his phone, but thinks it over and shoves it back in his pocket. He was about to thank Mickey and tell him he forgives him over a call, but it’ll probably be better in person.

 

By the time night falls, Mickey’s still heard nothing from Gallagher. It’s making him nervous as hell, Eve assured him it was stupid to worry and Ian will forgive but he’s starting to doubt that now.

 

He won’t give up, no that’s not an option that’s even crossed Mickey’s mind since deciding he needs show Ian how sorry he is.

 

Another couple hours it’s well past midnight, he knows Ian’s got to be asleep by now, yet he still leaves a drunken voicemail.

 

He’s drank almost half a fucking bottle of whiskey, so yeah he’s drunk.

 

He wakes him twin with his bumping into walls, dropping shit and laughing drunkenly.

 

Mandy knows he’s very drunk, Milkoviches can hold their liquor so Mickey slurring and tripping over his own feet means he’s definitely consumed quite a lot.

 

She leaves him alone for a minute to check his room for the bottle and sees it almost completely fucking empty. Add the four empty packs of beer cans littering the floor, Jesus Ian’s really tearing Mickey apart.

 

When she hears the front door slam shut she rushes out of his room, finding the living room empty and the bottle of Jack she took from him from the kitchen cabinet gone once again.

 

Opening the door, she sees him heading in the direction of the Gallagher house. She checks her phone, it’s almost four in the morning, sighing she closes the door.

 

She’s tired and wants nothing more than sleep this weekend. He’s Ian’s problem now.

 

Ian wakes to Carl shaking him, telling him Mickey’s outside.

 

Ian checks the time as he slugs out of bed. Why is he here at four in the morning, Jesus since when does he even wake up before ten on weekends?

 

Pulling two jackets, he pads down the stairs and out the front door where Mickey’s sitting with a bottle of Jack against the railing of the porch, glaring... at his feet?

 

“Mickey?” He shivers, it’s getting cold out yet Mickey’s only wearing sweats and a thin T-shirt.

 

Mickey slowly looks up from his feet, now that the moonlight shines illuminating ocean eyes, he sees them wet with unshed tears. A toothy smile stretches across pink pouty lips.

 

“I’m s-sorry.” He slurs, making Ian’s heart constrict with heavy emotions. Is Mickey drunk because of him? Fuck, should’ve just gone over to his house or something.

 

“Aren’t you cold?” Ian sighs, taking off a jacket and draping it over Mickey’s sagged shoulders as he sits next to him.

 

“I’m sorry.” He slurs again, breath reeking of alcohol making him feel slightly guilty.

 

“It’s okay, Mick.” Ian gives a wide smile he hopes will cheer the drunken brunette.

 

Mickey’s features soften from the clear guilt washed over before he lays his head on Ian’s shoulder.

 

Ian leans his head on his, hand finding the raven black hair and runing his finger through it.

 

Ian could stay like this with Mickey for hours, God knows how much he’s missed this.

 

After a couple minutes of content silence, Ian uses his free hand to lift Mickey’s head up by his chin to face him.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Mickey stutters one last time as Ian leans in.

 

Ian stops, their forhead resting against each other’s, lips inches apart. Too entranced by this moment, Mickey’s breath fanning his face not even registered.

 

He smiles tenderly before connecting their lips in a dry, chaste kiss. It immediately escalates to sucking on each other’s top and bottom lip but goes no further.

 

Ian’s brows pinch at the taste of different alcohols mixed lingering on his bottom lip. The whistling wind swirls around them making him shiver against soft lips.

 

He pulls away, “C’mon, it’s cold out.” He helps a drunk Mickey to feet and lets him lean all his weight on Ian as he leads him to his room.

 

Mickey collapses, instantly passing out on the far end of the bed. Ian smiles at the sight as he adjusts the shorter brunette under the covers and joins him, pulling him into a spooning position.

 

Ian inhales deeply, breathing in the smell past the liquor. Breathing in the smell of Mickey. How does he always smell so fucking good? Either way Ian loves the way he smells.

 

 

Mickey wakes the next morning alone in a bed that’s sure as hell not his. Cracking his eyes open he looks around, confused at first until he realizes he’s in Ian’s room.

 

He doesn’t remember anything that happened last night past drinking many packs of beer.

 

Sitting up he rubs his eyes, then regrets it completely when the pounding of a headache starts.

 

“Jesus, how much did I drink last night?” He mutters as he runs a hand down his face.

 

“According to Mandy, you finished all the beer in your fridge, almost an entire whiskey bottle and stole Iggy’s bottle of Jack which you left outside.” Ian states as he sits next to him on the bed next to him, offering Advil and gatorade.

 

“Can you stop fuckin’ screaming?” Mickey grumbles, holding his ears and clenching his eyes shut.

 

“Not screamin’ you’re just hungover.” Ian smiles apologetically and rubs Mickey’s back as he swallows the pill and gatorade.

 

Mickey’s confused, he doesn’t remember what happened last night but somehow he ended up at Ian’s house in his bed, with Ian seeming back to his old self. Is he dreaming?

 

He chugs the rest of the small bottle, Ian placing it on the nightstand hand still placed comfortingly on Mickey’s back.

 

“I’m sorry.” He says after a minute of silence.

 

He feels Ian kiss the shell of his ear, “Yeah, you’ve said that like five times since four in the fucking morning.”

 

Mickey raises his brows, surprising himself. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

 

“It’s fine, not like I need my beauty sleep or anything.” Mickey turns slowly at the playfulness of Ian’s tone.

 

He mirrors the wide smile stretching across the redhead’s lips.

 

“Seriously though, Mick. It’s okay, I’m not mad anymore.” Ian shrugs earnestly.

 

That statement makes Mickey’s heart flutter, putting butterflies and shit in his stomach. Fuck he really needed to hear that, sober.

 

Mickey leans in, pressing his forehead against Ian’s. Before he can press his lips against thin ones, Ian pulls away with a chuckle.

 

“Wash that mouth first, then you’ll get a kiss.”

 

Mickey rolls his eyes playfully as he flips him off, climbing over Ian to do just that because he really wants to kiss Ian.

 

After using mouthwash he finds the shared room empty and frowns, but judging by the loud clattering downstairs he’s guessing the Gallaghers are having breakfast right now.

 

He’s not very hungry right now, so he stretches out across the twin bed and goes through his phone for the next twenty minutes, deleting texts from his ex the asshole for some reason still sends him when he’s horny. Mickey blocks the number, so tired of seeing them, that fuckhead said he could find someone else to give him what he wants so fucking do it and leave Mickey alone, you’re history now man.

 

Mickey’s busy scrolling through Instagram feed when he feels a familiar large hand slide under the thin white fabric. He locks his phone and sets it to the side as Ian’s hand rubs the soft skin underneath.

 

“Is this my shirt?” The redhead smirks.

 

Mickey shrugs blush spreading across his faint freckles, “It smells like you, wanted to wear it.”

 

“Such a sap.” Ian teases, removing his warm hand and moving to lay between Mickey and the wall.

 

Mickey turns on his side so they’re facing each other as Ian pulls the covers up to their waists.

 

“Thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful.” Ian smiles. He had Fiona put them in clear cups filled with water all around the house.

 

“Figured you might like ‘em.” Mickey shrugs once again as if it’s no big deal he spent hundreds of dollars worth of expensive flowers for Ian.

 

“I also really liked the brownies. Good call.” Ian jokes.

 

Their joking and teasing goes on for about a good ten minutes before one of them leans in, pulling the other’s lip between his own.

 

Fuck how Mickey’s missed this. The feel of Ian’s lips against his own, Ian’s tongue sliding against his own, just Ian’s kiss alone sending indescribable sparks of pleasure coursing through Mickey’s veins. 

 

Soon the kiss grows heated, Mickey pushing him down into the bed dominating the kiss. He lifts himself enough to straddle the redhead, Ian’s arms curl around his waist pulling him closer.

 

Mickey lets out a breathy moan as Ian’s lips travel down his neck, leaving purple bruises littering the pale soft skin.

 

Ian pulls himself into a sitting position against the wall, still holding onto Mickey before tugging at the hem of his shirt urging him to pull it off.

 

Once clothes are torn off, Ian resums sucking marks onto Mickey’s neck relishing in the quiet moans.

 

Mickey’s vaguely aware that anyone could come in the room at any minute, but he doesn’t care, right now it’s just him and Ian. Fuck everyone else.

 

Ian finally pulls off from the crook of Mickey’s neck in favor exploring the brunette’s mouth with his tongue as he blindly searches for lube.

 

He quickly preps Mickey, craving to have the feel of his walls around him, eat him alive in pleasure.

 

Mickey bites his lip as he sinks down on his lover’s lenth, both sighing when he’s bottomed out.

 

Unlike all the times before, they take their time with slow movements, emotions more than just lust shooting through the other’s veins like drugs.

 

Their sounds echoing through the empty room, both lost in the feel they’ve hungered for during their short lived separation.

 

Finishing simultaneously, with a moan of each other’s name escaping their lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is nothing worse than trying to write smut when you’re just not feeling it.


	8. It’s Sickening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited for the time being sorry!
> 
> this deleted twice & i forgot to save a copy both times so posting now before it deletes again lmao
> 
> enjoy xo

 

It’s been a month since making up, and both boys seemingly inseparable since then. Where you saw Ian, Mickey was most likely with him, vise versa.

 

Mickey’s not ashamed to admit he follows Ian like a lost puppy sometimes just wanting nothing more than the redhead’s presence.

 

In this month, Mickey’s gotten to learn everything there is to know about his boyfriend. Boyfriend. It feels right to think the word boyfriend, and think of Ian. Just rolls off his tongue with ease.

 

Ian will take him on dates, bake him sweet treats of his own free will, even wrote him a shitty poem once. All things Mickey’s never known how much he really enjoys, and not just because it’s coming from his incredible boyfriend.

 

Mickey really can’t help himself when he babbles to Mandy how great it is. Mandy of course tells him to shut up every time but he knows she’s happy for him.

 

He honestly hasn’t been this happy in a long time, it’s such a breath of fresh air.

 

Long story short, Ian’s happy, Mickey’s happy, everything’s perfect.

 

Well it was.

 

Mickey’s happy bubble was popped the day of second semester.

 

There was some new guy Mickey hates with a burning passion already and he doesn’t even know the kid’s name.

 

All he knows is the guy stares at Ian during math and english, even when Mickey sends a death glare he’s undeterred.

 

Mickey has made it very clear Ian’s his, clings to him in their classes, PDA even though Mickey used to hate it.

 

Still the guy stares, like right now. They’re in math class, the guy’s staring causing Mickey to see red that isn’t his boyfriend’s hair.

 

Ian of course is oblivious and it irritates the brunette. If this guy flirts with Ian and he doesn’t realize, it may seem as though he’s encouraging him because he’s not stopping him.

 

When five minutes go by and the fucker’s still staring Mickey rolls his eyes, and chews his bottom lip before getting up and sitting himself in Ian’s lap.

 

As if a completely normal thing, because it is, Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s waist clueless to the brunette’s inner rage.

 

It’s only about halfway through the class that the teacher noticies.

 

“Milkovich, there is a seat right next to you.” Mr. Williams points to the seat he previously occupied.

 

The entire class look their direction as Mickey shrugs, “I like this one.” Earning a few giggles.

 

“You think I care? You’re distracting the class.”

 

“You didn’t even see, they’re only distracted ‘cause of you.”

 

Williams hesitates seemingly trying not to say something that’ll make him lose his job. “Chair, now.”

 

“I’m good.” Sarcastic smile stretching full lips.

 

“Milkovich, school’s not a place for you sit your ass down on your boyfriend’s dick, I-” Mr. William’s small rant interrupted by the back talking teenager.

 

“You just mad ‘cause you want to?” Mickey’s heard rumors Williams’ sex life, like how he’s gay and has fucked Eve’s brother when he had him last year.

 

Mickey’s been waiting for the occasion he could use it against him, this may not be the best situation but most likely he won’t mess with Mickey again.

 

After a beat, “Detention.”

 

Mickey is well past enough warnings for suspensions at this point, especially given lately he hasn’t been surving his hour after school. So, had he not basically exposed Williams, he’d most likely be getting countless days of suspension for many acts of insubordination added up.

 

The brunette only shrugs in reply, still seated on Ian’s lap who was on his phone texting Mandy across the classroom.

 

**Ian: Jesus *anxious face with sweat emoji***

**Mands: why not just push him off?**

**Ian: Cause it’s comfortable?**

**Mands: Could’ve gotten u both detention dipshit.**

**Ian: I didn’t do anything.**

**Mands: doesn’t matter. Williams is a bitch, could’ve given u both detention then bye bye rotc.**

**Ian: Ur such a downer.**

**Mands: Sorry sally sunshine.**

**Ian: *middle finger emoji* what’s wrong?**

**Mands: Guy trouble.**

**Ian: Oh :(**

**Mands: Yeah but it’s fine, guys are asshole pigs who care about nothing but getting their dick wet.**

**Ian: As a guy I’ll try not to take offense to that.**

**Mands: Lol my bad love u**

**Ian: Love u too Mands, fuck guys.**

**Mands: Fuck guys. I should just become lesbian like E ;) *cat emoji***

**Ian: gross send that shit to her this a gay GUY ur talking to.**

 

**Mands: I’m aware dumbass**

 

**Ian: ok wasn’t sure.**

 

**Mands: *four eggplant emojis* better?**

 

**Ian: *tongue emoji* much**

**Mands: I fucking hate u lol**

**Ian: Same here**

 

“C’mon, Mick.” Ian forcefully drags his boyfriend back to Williams class, just his luck detention is held there today.

 

“Mickey.” Ian sighs when he’s finally gotten him into the classroom but Mickey’s holding onto the doorway refusing to step in.

 

Williams and the couple other students already in the classroom waiting for him watch with amused smirks.

 

Once Ian has finally gotten Mickey in the seat closest to the door he leans down to whisper into the brunette’s ear, “Behave if you ever want to get laid again.”

 

Then he’s gone, leaving Mickey to slump in the seat grumpily crossing his arms as Williams begins collecting phones.

 

He better be getting a rim job for this bullshit.

 

 

Ian lifts the bottom of his shirt up to wipe sweat off his forehead as he jogs back wards off the basteball court catching his breath.

 

After forcing Mickey to go to detention he didn’t have ROTC today so he decided to head to the gym where a few guys were playing a friendly game of basketball and asked him to join.

 

It was now almost a good hour later so he headed back to Williams’ classroom.

 

He arrives to the almost empty classroom to find his Mickey sleeping head burried against his arms on the desk.

 

It’s so fucking cute Ian can’t resist taking a picture.

 

“Mick.” He shakes the brunette lightly until he hears the sharp inhale meaning Mickey’s woken.

 

“The fuck?” Mickey groans, lifting his head and rubbing his eyes.

 

“You survived through the ‘hour of fucking torturous hell.’” Ian quotes with a smile as he drapes his arm over Mickey’s shoulders on their way out.

 

“You reek of sweat, babe.” Mickey smirks, sleep lingering in those beautiful blue orbs.

 

“Thought you said it’s hot.” He smiles widely, laughing at the finger and eye roll he’s offered in return.

 

After heading to the library to get the girls who stayed after school to study, Ian drove them home borrowing Fiona’s new car. 

 

Mickey had fallen asleep on the short ride over, and refused to up, prompting Ian to carry him to his bed over his shoulder like a child.

 

”Ugh, you guys are so cute it’s sickening.” Eve rolled her eyes when Ian returned back in the car.

 

“What happened to bein’ happy for me?” Ian chuckled as he started the ignition.

 

“Oh we skipped that when you guys went from ‘aw’ to ‘ugh!’” She gagged pointing her finger towards her mouth.

 

“Are you just jealous you have no one to be like that with?” Earning a slap to the arm.

 

“Fuck you okay, you’re lucky the person you’re into actually likes you, Katherine doesn’t even know I exist.” Eve pouted. Katherine is one of popular, rich Northside chicks catching Eve’s eye at the moment.

 

“Is she even into girls?”

 

“How should I know?” She sighed sadly.

 

Damn okay, it seems everyone around them is so sad lately over one thing or another. Of course the problem is relationships, that makes sense but... wait was this how he was before he and Mickey were dating? Jesus.

 

After dropping Eve off a few blocks away at her house, he drove home feeling undeniable guilt for his best friends.

 

Mandy was having guy problems, and although she may seem as though she doesn’t care too much she does. He knows her and he knows how much she longs for love, to be loved.

 

Same with Eve, except she’s less denying of it knowing there’s no use in trying to hide the fact she’s lonely.

 

Ian knows how it feels to be lonely though they’re young, it’s an unforgettable experience that makes his skin crawl. Eve’s right, he’s lucky to have Mickey.

 

They’re only in high school, who knows how long this will last. For now, he’s milking it for all it’s worth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just can’t help myself with the texts between Ian & Mandy/Eve lmao


	9. Exposed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long to update lol, enjoy xo

 

Ian sighed exiting english, his teacher just assigned him a new student to tutor and he’s not happy. He now has a student to tutor everyday of this week and it’s stressful.

 

“Let me come with!” Eve pips coming out of no where scaring the shit out of him.

 

“What?”

 

“I overheard who you tutor today, let me come.” She whined, tugging the arm of his hoodie.

 

“Why? It’s tutoring.” Ian looks down to pleading honey eyes.

 

“Because it’s Katherine fucking Jones.” Eve states as if the answer should’ve been obvious.

 

“Yeah, I know you want to get in her pants or whatever but it’s not like this is hanging out I’m tutoring her.”

 

“Yes I know dummy, but I want to come.” Eve pries, she doesn’t care if Katherine doesn’t even acknowledge her presence she’s got it bad for the brunette just being around that sweet floral scent will make her happy.

 

“I-”

 

“Don’t you dare say ‘I don’t know’ that’s not fair Mickey joins you on every single time.”

 

“Mickey’s defiant.”

 

“You still let him join, I’m your best friend, please.” She juts out her bottom lip, eyes watering.

 

“Fine, but please don’t interrupt I need her to learn something so I can get my credits.” He sighs, caving unable to resist the pout.

 

“Yay! Thank you!” She pulls him down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

 

He chuckles as they walk towards the library to find Mickey and Mandy waiting for them at a table.

 

Almost a full hour later, Katherine finally shows up apologizing because she forgot though she doesn’t seem to care in the least bit.

 

Mickey finds he doesn’t like Katherine, from the moment she kicks Ian’s shoe and twirls her hair he’s already boiling to the touch.

 

Of course throughout the entirety of the almost two hours they spend during this entire session he gravitates from his chair to his boyfriend’s lap.

 

Eve watched amused each as Mickey scooted closer each minute that went by. Katherine’s no threat, she’s not like other sluts in school she doesn’t take another’s man or try to.

 

A small splinter of jealousy piercing her pale skin that Katherine had interest in her best friend over her.

 

Of course she doesn’t even talk to Eve, she glances at her, spoke two words to Mandy, none to Mickey, main focus on the redhead behind his boyfriend explaining shit she doesn’t even care about.

 

Mickey’s bored, how much help could this bitch need? He leaned his head back on Ian’s, sighing heavily. “This is boring.”

 

“You don’t have to be here, Mick.” Ian whispered, arm tightening around the short brunette’s waist.

 

“You’re here.” Barely audible, words causing Ian’s heart to flutter while a blush spreads over his cheeks. Not knowing how to express how much that means, he presses a kiss against the skin exposing on Mickey’s shoulder from the cutoff.

 

“Stop, I’ll puke.” Mandy smirked, looking up from her phone.

 

“Then we’ll have an excuse to leave.” Mickey quipped, picking up his phone and returning to stalking Instagram boredly.

 

 

“Can you never tutor again, it’s boring.” Mickey sighed the next morning during math.

 

“Milkovich, trying to teach.” The teacher called.

 

“Fascinating.” Mickey rolled his eyes, earning a kick to the shin from his boyfriend.

 

“Dick.”

 

Mandy watched across the room as Ian lifted his hands in mock surrender before easily pulling Mickey’s chair not even an inch apart from his.

 

They’re so... _fluffy_. It’s cute but incredibly cringey. Maybe she’s a little bitter, she can’t find someone not looking to use her for what’s between her legs. Hell if _Mickey_ can do it, she can do it.

 

But then glancing at the guy seated next to her ogling at her exposing top, she’s reminded that’s much easier said than done.

 

Her best friend is one of kind, Mickey’s lucky such a great guy like Ian likes maybe even loves him. Much better than her jerk face ex.

 

She knows her brother was pretty much desperate when choosing to settle for Jared as a boyfriend, at the time probably seemed like such a great deal with the whole rich football playing pretty boy gig. That quickly ended but Mickey was miserable for the year they lasted until he finally decided to cheat and dump him.

 

She only knows because hello this is her twin we’re talking about, they’ve got that weird twin telepathy shit everyone’s always talking about, and even if he wasn’t it was blatantly obvious he wasn’t happy.

 

Eve tapping her desk for attention rips her from her thoughts as she faces her best blonde friend.

 

Eve hands her her notebook with a loose one paper clipped to the front facedown.

 

Mandy checks to make sure Williams isn’t paying attention before beginning to read the letter paper clipped.

 

_‘So, this is really dumb but my sister suggested I do this. My ex kind of broke up with me a month ago, I was wondering if you have any advice to get him back. I wasn’t the best boyfriend at all but now that he’s gone I kind of really miss them. Please can you help me?’_

 

Mandy cringes, she recognizes that chicken scratch excuse for hand writing from a certain lefty who mistreated her twin.

 

Placing the paper discretely under the notebook she begins reading what’s on the notebook.

 

_‘It sounds to me like you should’ve appreciated what you had, then again we never appreciate what have until it’s gone. If I were you, I’d take into account whether your ex seems happier better off, if they are it’s really not fair to try to get them back into something they feel better without. No matter how strong your feelings may be, if you really care you’ll let them be happier without you. Trying to get someone back can be difficult, especially if they’re happier now than they were with you. Please take this into consideration before you do anything, then feel free to write me again, hope the this helped! Xoxo.’_

 

Mandy smiled, her best friend though a hardass had such a way with words and people. She can tell this must’ve been hard with the thought Jared wrote that letter in mind.

 

How they assumed even without the handwriting? They two girls happen to be friends with Jared’s sophomore little sister, Ana, who is nothing like him. She’s sweet, nice, shy, humble, personality wise the exact opposite of him.

 

They’d told Ana for the fucking year they were together to tell her brother to treat Mickey the way he deserves. Though she always did, Jared never changed his ways.

 

Ana may have most likely suggest Miss Know It All to get her brother to stop bitching to her about it.

 

Mandy hands back the notebook and letter, hoping to God that Jared doesn’t do something stupid. Mickey’s happy, Ian’s happy, they’re togther. She’s missed seeing those smiles always tugging at each boy’s lips.

 

If Jared were to do something drastic, it’d mess everything up.

 

Thinking back to when Mickey said whatever bullshit to her best friend, Ian had reacted horribly. Ian is sensitive and insecure, Mickey had gone to some lengths to get Ian and Jared wanting to fuck that up afterthe shit he put Mickey through isn’t ok.

 

She hopes he read in between the lines of Eve’s response, which is to fuck off and leave it alone because Mickey’s happier without you.

 

 

The next day after school, Ian has students to tutor, but Mickey wanted ice cream. So he took his boyfriend’s sister’s car, and waiting twenty minutes in line, Mickey got two plain vanillas bringing them back to the school library.

 

Mickey walked in, holding two cups of the delicious treat.

 

“Why’s it in a cup?” First thing Ian asked after receiving a chaste kiss.

 

“Fuck should I know.” Mickey shrugged, no malice in his tone.

 

“I said I wanted cookie dough.” Ian pouted to the brunette seated next to him.

 

“You said vanilla.” Mickey rolls his eyes.

 

“No I didn’t.”

 

“Yeah okay, Gallagher. Eat it or don’t, your money goin’ to waste.”

 

“My money?”

 

Mickey reaches into his back pocket and tosses Ian’s wallet carelessly towards the redhead.

 

“Mick! You stole my wallet?” Ian whispered.

 

“Stole, borrowed, same thing.” Mickey shrugged, still munching happily on his ice cream.

 

“‘Same thing’ that got Iggy in and out of juvie.” Ian retorted.

 

“Mhm” Mickey replied, licking his spoon eyes locked on green.

 

The student Ian’s teaching has his earbuds in, music loudly playing through as he writes part of his essay Ian helped him fix. He’s not paying attention nor can he hear which Ian is greatful for because his boyfriend is being extremely inappropriate right now.

 

Ian absentmindedly chews his bottom lip as Mickey flicks his tongue seductively against the ice cream before pushing the entire head of the spoon into his mouth closing his eyes.

 

Fuck he’s getting hard, Mickey needs to stop.

 

He bites inside of his cheek when Mickey slowly pulls the head of the spoon out, flattening his tongue out and licking the remainder out with yet another flick of tongue as if he was licking Ian’s cock.

 

With that in mind, Ian’s semi goes fully rock hard.

 

Mickey chuckles softly, playful eyes now glittering with desire.

 

Ian glances towards the kid still writing before cocking his head towards the direction of the bathrooms to which the brunette eagerly nodded.

 

The two left the kid hoping he’d be too indulged in his essay notice they’d gone.

 

Soon as the couple were in bathroom they’d pounced on each other, connected lips quickly turning passionate and desperate. All teeth and tongue clashing as they pulled each other closer, Mickey’s hands tugging at the them hem of Ian’s shirt, pulling it off to let his lips explore lower. He sucked hickeys down Ian’s neck, on his collarbone, and down his chest.

 

He trailed his tongue down Ian’s toned abs, stopping just before his jeans.

 

He quickly unbuckled Ian’s belt, falling with his jeans and boxers on his knees as the clothes pooled around the redhead’s shoes.

 

“Holy shit.” Ian whispered when Mickey licked the underside from base to tip. He licked up the precum beginning to trickle, earning a low groan from Ian.

 

Encasing his lips around the head, he hallowed his cheeks and began the definition of sucking dick, paying it special attention.

 

Mickey swirled his tongue around the tip, collecting more precum. Expertly pushing his mouth further down Ian’s length, going down as far as he can, jerking what he can’t fit.

 

Ian became a low moaning mess, biting into the heel of his palm to suppress the noises his boyfriend was pulling out of him.

 

Mickey used his free hand and began to play with Ian’s balls a bit, squeezing every so often.

 

Ian’s hand finding and tugging the brunette’s locks roughly, urging him on.

 

He pushed further down Ian’s cock, deep throating him.

 

“Fuck, that mouth.” Ian breathed, Mickey reaching back to grab two handfuls of Ian’s ass and pushing him further down his throat.

 

He ignored the gag reflex, eyes watering at the action.

 

Ian began to thrust into his mouth, like the expert Mickey is he took it all. Swallowing up everything Ian gave him.

 

“So fucking close, Mick.” Ian sighed, his boyfriend pulling back almost completely off, bobbing quicker at the head.

 

Ian bit painfully hard into the heel of his hand as he shot his load down the back of Mickey’s throat with a low groan, the brunette licking up savoring every last bit of Ian’s taste.

 

“Jesus, Mickey.” Ian chuckled, breathing heavily, feeling himself sweating from that epic blowjob.

 

Mickey wiped the corners of his mouth with a devious grin just as they hear a scream.

 

“Oh my God! Gross!” Mandy and Eve’s scream heard throughout the building no doubt.

 

“What the fuck?!” Ian yelps, fumbling a bit pulling his boxers and jeans up.

 

“Why the fuck are you comin’ in here?” Mickey rises to feet surprised not having heard the door even open.

 

“Cause’ Danny said you went in here.” Eve explained, uncovering her eyes slowly.

 

“Who the fuck’s Danny?” Mickey asked as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

 

“The kid I’m tutoring, Mick.” Ian reminded as he pulled his shirt on.

 

“How can you talk so casually when your dick was just in his mouth?” Mandy cringed.

 

“You should know that better than any of us.” Mickey retorted, earning the bird from his twin.

 

“Why would you come in here regardless, it’s the boys’ bathroom.” Ian sighed as he pushed past his best friends headed to the table to find the kid gone but a note saying he had to head home.

 

“We didn’t think he’d be blowing you.” Eve rubbed her eyes as if trying unsuccessfully to wipe that image from her brain.

 

“Least we know now it’s not cocaine in your dick that makes him love it so much.” Mandy chuckled, nudging Eve with her elbow sending the petite blonde into a fit of laughter.

 

“Fuck you.” Mickey glared at the two, hating the fact they’ve now seen his boyfriend’s goods as they leave the library.

 

“Hey I may be disgusted by them, but when the dick is good...” Eve raises her hands in mock surrender.

 

“Okay that’s enough.” Ian chuckled nervously, feeling himself himself heat up.

 

“Aw look who’s so embarrassed.” Eve baby-voiced as she skipped foward and pinched his cheek.

 

“Why if I were you I’d be parading around proud.” Mandy smirked.

 

“Hey it’s good he’s humble, he’d be an asshole parading around like that.” Eve argued on his behalf.

 

“Can we just not talk about this, ever again please.” Ian said, grabbing Mickey’s hand as they headed down the hallway.

 

“Oh my God, calm down it’s not like we wanted to see what’s between your legs.” Eve rolled her eyes.

 

“I know that, I just feel... exposed.” Ian muttered, sounding so insecure Mickey squeezed his hand in comfort.

 

“It’s fine, Ian. It’s just us.” Mandy rubbed his back, it was an honest mistake to walk in on that obviously.

 

They’ve had their fun joking about it, but it seems Ian’s seriously insecure about it or maybe he wants to stay humble. Thank God if that’s the case, anyone else would most likely be an asshole like Eve said.

 

Mickey hates how insecure Ian is, Ian’s a good looking guy, he knows that but he’s humble about it. He’s a great guy and it hurts his heart how he’s insecure about certain things.

 

Everyone’s insecure about some shit of course, but the redhead’s perfect, he sees no reason for Ian to worry but he’ll show him just how perfect he is for as long as Ian lets him.

 


	10. Ian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put off posting this chapter for a little just because i don’t like it :/. unedited, but i hate to keep you guys waiting.
> 
> i’ll have the next chapter up soon as possible, enjoy xo

 

Mickey bites his bottom, attempting to fight a wide smile, and failing.

 

It’s officially been another eight, perfect months with Ian today. That day just had to be a school day, of fucking course.

 

He’d tried to convince his redhead to skip, stay home celebrate the five months he’s put up with Ian. But like the goodie two-shoes Ian is, he’d said no because they have a quiz in English.

 

Rolling his eyes at the reminder, he continues to wash his hands in the boys bathroom after ridding himself of Ian’s cum.

 

They spent their entire lunch hour fucking in the janitors closet after Mickey bribed the janitor with good weed. Definitely the best way he could think to spend his lunch hour.

 

He’s pretty sure because Williams has a degree of all the fucking subjects, he’s their english teacher.

 

Mickey’s not looking forward to that, he hates Williams, and Williams hates him. That stupid quiz added, he was not about to spend an hour with his boyfriend’s cum dripping down his thighs.

 

“Long time no see.” The one voice Mickey thought he’d never have to fucking hear again pulls him from his petty teacher problems.

 

Mickey lifts his eyes, dark brown staring into blue through the mirror.

 

“Fuck do you want?” His tone clear one of anger, narrowing his eyes at his asshole ex.

 

After a beat, “Are you happy?”

 

Mickey blinks several times, looking around the bathroom to make sure this actually happening, the question taking him so off guard all he can do is scoff. “What?”

 

“I’ve seen you with that Gallagher, does he make you happy?” Jared explains.

 

“Yeah, he does. So why are you talkin’ to me?” Mickey’s stone face frown returning.

 

“What do you see in him?” Jared seemingly can’t help but ask instead.

 

“Wha... What do I see in him? I see someone who’s not a fuckin’ asshole who treats everyone like shit. I see someone who doesn’t have bigger dick in their personality than their pants.” With that Mickey’s heading for the door, needing to be as far away from this fucker as possible.

 

Before he’s even halfway, Jared’s back towards it placing a hand to Mickey’s chest.

 

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me!” Mickey warns, eyebrows raising high making Jared quickly retract his hand and take a couple steps back.

 

After a minute Mickey’s phone buzzes with an incoming text.

 

**Ian: Mick where are u? Williams is handing out the quizzes.**

 

Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. “Say whatever the fuck it is you wanna say so I can leave before I fuckin’ fail.”

 

“What happened to us?”

 

The question being so ridiculous Mickey scoffs, turning into laughter. “What happened? You wanna know what happened? I went out with you because I wanted a boyfriend, what did I get out it?Ending up someone’s bitch. A booty call.” Mickey shrugs, making his point that what happened was clear and simple.

 

“So you want me to be your boyfriend, that’s it?”

 

“Wanted. Past tence. What I want now, I have, and it has fuck all to do with you.” Mickey states, phone vibrating with yet another text.

 

**Ian: Mickey**

 

“So a boyfriend?”

 

“It’s like you just pick and chose what you hear.” Mickey rolls his eyes.

 

**Mick: I’ll be there in a minute.**

 

**Ian: Williams is going to be pissed, hurry up**

 

“So—”

 

“Look I ain’t gonna play twenty fuckin’ questions with you. I’m happy, I’m happy with Ian, so _fuck off_.”

 

On his way out he feels a hand grab his ass, what the fuck makes this asshole think that’s okay?!

 

“How many times I gotta say this to you?! _Fuck. Off_.” Mickey warns one last time, dangerously close to smashing Jared’s fucking face into the wall.

 

He arrives to class receiving a detention for tardiness without an excuse, adding to his bad mood.

 

The rest of the period, the class finishes their test while Mickey just sits there grumpy as hell. His boyfriend side glancing him every few seconds, concern clear in his expression making Mickey feel guilty.

 

He should tell him about the encounter with his ex, but right now while he’s testing isn’t the best time.

 

Neither is when he finishes, more like when they finally get to the Milkovich house.

 

“Will you tell me what’s got you so pissed now?” A shirtless Ian sighs, dropping on Mickey’s bed.

 

Mickey chews his lip in thought, he doesn’t want the subject of this asshole ruining their day.

 

Instead, Mickey sits beside him, hand slowly roaming up the redhead’s toned torso, climbing alongside until he straddles his boyfriend.

 

“How ‘bout this?” Mickey whispers hotly into his ear before catching the helix between his teeth.

 

“You’re stalling.” Ian’s voice and body betraying him, his dick filling up as Mickey presses his clothed ass against his crotch.

 

“You complaining?” Grinding against the hard on under him, moving lower to suck a bruise onto sensitive skin.

 

“Never.” Ian breathes, arm curling around Mickey’s waist before easily flipping their positions, earning a yelp of surprise.

 

“Can you not fuck loud I have guests over thanks!” Mandy yells on the other side of the door.

 

“Be as fuckin’ loud as I want, bitch!” Mickey breathily yells back, lifting his hips to help Ian pull the jeans off.

 

“Turn around.” Ian pants once both boys are completely naked.

 

Mickey smirks turning on his hands and knees, presenting his perfect round ass.

 

“Fuck.” Ian’s barely audible praise making Mickey slightly blush, thankful Ian can’t see it though.

 

It’s when Mickey’s about to turn that he feels Ian’s thumbs spread his cheeks apart, the small action already sending chills knowing what’s about happen next.

 

Ian closes his eyes, letting his tongue circle Mickey’s rim a couple times, flattening his tongue to lick sure strips along the puckered hole, the brunette letting out a shuttered breath when he finally dipped in.

 

Mickey bit his lip yearning to cry out but not wanting to make fool of himself with Mandy’s guests.

 

He pushed back, burying Ian’s face deeper as he thrust his tongue in, and out, tongue fucking the him.

 

By the time Ian was all but making out with his ass, Mickey decided fuck it, the immense pleasure overcoming his will to keep in his moans.

 

“Fuck, Ian.” Mickey sighs, fisting the sheets underneath him when Ian swirls his tongue.

 

Ian laps at the hole, the sounds he pulls out of the brunette encouraging him to hurry wanting nothing more than to be buried in Mickey’s heat.

 

Mickey whines when Ian’s tongue pulls out, turning his head to see him wipe spit off his chin with the blanket corner next to him as he grabbed his jeans from the floor.

 

Ian fished the pockets, not looking at what he pulled out thinking it was the satchet of lube he keeps on him.

 

It’s not until after he’s prepped Mickey and tears the wrapper open with his teeth that he realizes what he’s grabbed.

 

He stares at it confused, checking the jeans he fished the packet from, he accidentally grabbed Mickey’s.

 

Mickey turns back, wondering what the fuck so long. “I’d like to be fucked _today_ , Ian.”

 

His redhead’s just staring down at something in his hand.

 

“What?” No response.

 

“Ian, what is it?” He turns facing Ian, scooting closer when he doesn’t speak. He’s even more confused when Ian quickly back up, causing him to fall of the edge of the bed and scramble for his clothes.

 

“Ian.” Mickey panicks, what the fuck is happening? One minute Ian was about to spoil him with mind blowing sex, the next he’s trying to hightail the fuck out.

 

Ian’s only got on his boxers, and jeans when he’s making his way to the door, back away when Mickey reaches out to touch him as if the brunette’s a fucking disease.

 

Mickey quickly jumps in front of the locked door, Ian’s not leaving until he gets an explanation. “Tell me what the fuck is goin’ on.”

 

Ian scoffs, tossing the torn wrapper towards the still naked brunette who stumbles to catch it.

 

Mickey stares down at condom wrapped confused.

 

“The fuck was that doin’ in your pants, Mickey?!” Ian yells, his volume making his boyfriend flinch.

 

“I- What? This isn’t mine.”

 

“Then why did you have it?!”

 

“I don’t know! I—”

 

“I’m not stupid Mickey, I remember that’s his fucking size!”

 

“Whose?”

 

“Jared’s!”

 

Mickey goes silent, this doesn’t make any sense.

 

Ian scoffs again, shoving a stunned Mickey aside and quickly storming out. He feels eyes on him the entire way until he’s out the door.

 

He doesn’t know how to fucking feel right now, all he knows is he needs to get as far away from Mickey as possible.

 

He doesn’t make it very far, a couple steps down the sidewalk, mind racing too busy to notice Mickey until the brunette scoops him, throwing him over his shoulder.

 

“Hey! Put me down, asshole! Mikcey!”

 

Ian taps Mickey’s back repeatedly, the eyes of six girls in the living room on both as he’s carried back to Mickey’s room.

 

He refuses to do this with Mickey now, hands gripping the doorway on either side.

 

“What the fuck is happening?” Eve voices all the girls thoughts as Ian continues to yell at Mickey to put him down.

 

“Let go of the door, and I’ll fuckin’ put you down!” A clearly frustrated Mickey shouts over his boyfriend.

 

“Ugh! Don’t be surprised if you find your brother dead after this, Mands.” Ian rolls his eyes before letting go, the door shutting before any of the girls can ask what’s happening.

 

Ian crosses his arms, taking a few steps back until he reaches the bed.

 

“Ian...” Mickey runs a hand down his face, exhausted.

 

“Why was it in your pocket?” Ian’s voice much softer, tone conveying how hurt he really felt, and it broke Mickey’s heart.

 

“I don’t know, Ian. Okay, it’s not mine, I don’t know how the fuck it ended up in my jeans.”

 

That sounds earnest, but Ian’s heart and and brain are having a hard time catching up.

 

“Ian.” Mickey takes a step forward, Ian taking one back. Mickey ignores the aching in his chest, right now he needs to focus on Ian.

 

How did that condom end up in his pocket? He doesn’t even own any, if he did he’d have magnums in his drawer.

 

Wait, Mickey thinks. Did that asshole fucking do this? When Mickey felt that touch, was that him putting a condom in Mickey’s pocket? Looking at the abandoned wrapper lying on his bed, it is Jared’s size just like ian said. Fuck.

 

Mickey takes another step, the redhead attempting to step back but the bed’s blocking his way, so he sits, avoiding eye contact. “Babe—”

 

“Don’t.” Ian takes a deep, shaky breath, putting his hand out not wanting to hear those words.

 

They’ll only overpower his will to keep his tears at bay. He doesn’t want Mickey to see him cry, not over this, he doesn’t want to seem like an even bigger sensitive pussy than he already knows he is.

 

Ian avoids prying blue eyes as his boyfriend inches closer, vision solely focused on the wooden floor of Mickey’s bedroom.

 

The brunette lifts Ian chin in attempt to get him to face him, failing when the redhead shuts his eyes.

 

Mickey sighs softly, heart hurting when he climbs onto Ian’s lap to feel the redhead stiffen immediately under him.

 

“Ian, please look at me.” His tone gentle and soft, Ian almost doesn’t recognize the voice belonging to his boyfriend, forcing him to open his eyes.

 

Beautiful green eyes looking seconds away from breaking, tears threatening to escape the corners.

 

Mickey takes his chances, leaning forward to connect their lips in a slow, tongue filled kiss.

 

Ian allows Mickey to push him down, laying flat on his back, but not one hundred percent in the kiss. Mickey doesn’t like the feeling Ian doesn’t want this, pulling away instead to nip, suck at his freckled neck.

 

The actions pulling quiet, controlled moans, not any better. Usually the redhead has to try so hard not be loud.

 

Mickey’s desperate to make this right somehow, so he’ll take whatever he can fucking get.

 

He makes quick work of unbuckling Ian’s jeans, pushing away the fact Ian’s only sporting a semi. Again, normally Mickey’s mouth on his neck is enough to get him fully filled up. He ignores the slight pain as he pulls the jeans, and boxers off completely before doing the same for hismelf.

 

Having already been prepped, he lines up the large cock, pushing down further, and futher. Pleased when it fills up completely in a matter of seconds.

 

Ian groans out of reflex when Mickey’s fully seated, keeping his eyes shut to avoid no doubt sad blue eyes.

 

Mickey continues to rock his hips, lifting himself up and down, pushing down the lump in his throat.

 

Normally during sex, he can’t keep his eyes off Mickey, he tries to keep as close as fucking possible, his hands always have to touching some part Mickey’s body.

 

Right now, his head’s tipped back, eyes clamped afraid to open, hands bunching the sheets underneath him, all of his body reading pleasure, but not one hundred percent into it.

 

This isn’t helping anything, after releasing his come into Mickey’s ass he leaves, not staying over as planned, and not saying a word to Mickey.

 

He says bye to Mandy, and Eve, and it hurts.

 

It hurts so fucking bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise not too angsty
> 
> happy valentine’s day to everyone xo!!


	11. Let Me Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry about last chapter, im sure it was definitely hard to read.
> 
> i hope this one makes up for it.
> 
> enjoy xo

 

“Ian.” Mandy softly speaks to her best friend burried under the blankets, facing the wall pretending to sleep.

 

“Go away, Mands.”

 

“What happened?” Mickey’s moping around at home, drinking his problems away because Ian won’t give him the time of day, and now Ian’s depressed in bed.

 

It’s been a week since, well she doesn’t know what happened, but it’s been a week. She’s getting deja vu from the last time they fought before they were even really together.

 

She knows whatever happened is eating away at her brother, he hasn’t voiced it but he’s her twin, of course she knows.

 

“Talk to me.” Mandy prys when Ian’s silent.

 

Ian just stares at one of the many posters littering the walls.

 

“Ian, at least talk to him.”

 

“Hell no.”

 

Finally at least he’s said something.

 

“Why?”

 

“He’s a fucking asshole.”

 

“What did he do?”

 

Ian only huffs in response, pulling the blanket up over his head.

 

Mandy is not leaving until she gets more answers. With that, she calls Eve telling her to come to the Gallagher house right away for help.

 

These two were so happy, now they’re both fucking depressed, and it’s not okay with Mandy.

 

Her brother’s busy drinking all the liquor he can find in their house, and Ian’s a mad, miserable mess. Whatever is happening she’s sure being apart is not the answer to solve it.

 

Eve’s bursting into the room in record time, her too wanting their relationship back on track.

 

“Why are being so cold to Mickey?” Eve doesn’t even greet before getting down to business.

 

“Why are _you_ taking his side?”

 

“Don’t try that with me. I love you like a son, Ian, but I also love Mickey like a brother. I hate seeing both of you miserable over a matter that can easily be solved by this thing called talking!” Eve rants, sighing heavily after.

 

“I will drag you by your hair to Mickey if I have to, you fucking matchstick.” Eve huffs, sitting next to Mandy on the bed.

 

“Just tell us what’s wrong.” Mandy tries in a more calming manner.

 

“What’s wrong is he’s an asshole.”

 

“Is he such an asshole that you can’t even say his name?”

 

“Yes.” He mumbles, phone lighting up with a text.

 

Eve peeks at the screen, scoffing at the [lock screen](https://data.whicdn.com/images/166296192/original.jpg).

 

**Mick: Ian talk to me.**

 

The screen staying lit, both girls have a clear view of the all the unanswered, ignored messages Mickey’s sent.

 

**Mick: Ian.**

 

**Mick: Babe.**

 

**Mick: Please talk to me.**

 

**Mick: I’m sorry let me explain.**

 

**Mick: are u going to ignore me forever?**

 

**Mick: Ian.**

 

**Mick: Just hear me out, u don’t have to talk if u don’t want to.**

 

**Mick: Let me explain.**

 

**Mick: Please**

 

There’s clearly more but the screen of the phone can only display so many.

 

Mandy’s heart aches for her brother, and she thought he was just drinking not even trying to talk to Ian too busy trying to get rid of his own pain.

 

The screen dims, only to glow again with an incoming call from Mickey.

 

Ian’s eyes shut, brows pinching, hurt clear in his expression until the ringing stops.

 

That’s when they see that’s the eleventh missed call from Mickey today alone.

 

“Ian, if you want the truth, I guarantee you won’t get it ignoring Mickey.” Mandy quietly says, her own phone buzzing with a text.

 

**Mickey: Is Ian awake?**

 

**Mandy: Yeah**

 

**Mickey: Please tell him to answer me.**

 

**Mandy: We’re trying to talk to him, what happened?**

 

Of course that text goes unanswered, Mickey leaving her on read instead.

 

How does he expect her help if she doesn’t even know what’s going on. She gets this is not really her business but she’s over mopey Mickey and Ian. He’s just lucky she cares.

 

 

Mickey springs from the couch an hour later when the hoping it’s the only person he wants to talk to, disappointed it’s only Mandy, and Eve. He sighs heavily, running hands through his hair exhaustedly.

 

Iggy watches as his brother slumps back onto the couch. Fucking Gallagher messing with his head as he cracks open his second can of beer in less than twenty minutes. He hates seeing his little brother this messed up, suffering for a certain redhead who’s tattooed over Mickey’s heart.

 

“Okay, Ian wouldn’t talk, so you're telling me what happened.” Eve snatches the can out his hand, taking a gulp before harshly placing it on the coffee table and dropping next to Mickey.

 

“He hates me.” Mickey practically pouts.

 

“Then why don’t you get your ass up, and go talk to him?” Eve sasses, her finger flying every which way before pointing at the door.

 

“You think I didn’t already try that? I sat next to his door for four fuckin’ hours cause’ he wouldn’t unlock it. He made fuckin’ what’s his name—”

 

“Lip?”

 

“Yeah, him. He made him tell me to leave.”

 

“Is that where you were yesterday?” Mandy thought he’d gone to one of those abandoned buildings to shoot some empty beer cans, that always calmed him since they were like ten years old.

 

“Fuck you think.” Mickey frowned deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wants so badly to talk to Ian, but Ian won’t let him.

 

In school, he acts as if Mickey doesn’t exist even when he’s sitting right next to him. It started making him feel the way Jared did, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

 

This is his fault, not Ian’s, he’s not intentionally making Mickey feel that way. This is Mickey’s fault, and he needs to fix it. He needs to tell Ian the truth with how that condom ended up in his pants. He hadn’t because he wasn’t sure if he was right or not, he was not blaming someone else for his shit.

 

The day after Ian had left, Mickey had confronted Jared after school before practice, the football player admitting to planting it in his back pocket hoping this exact situation would happen. Just his luck Mickey had gotten so mad he’d knee’d the jackass in the crotch, and kicked him several times letting his anger out on him when the douchebag fell to the ground.

 

“Is this about the condom?” Iggy, whose been silent this entire time, finally asks.

 

How the hell could Iggy fucking know? He wasn’t even here for fuck’s sake! “How did you...”

 

”Uh, the night I came home I snuck into your room hoping you might have a couple I could borrow, and uh I saw it on the floor.” The dirty blonde explains.

 

Both girls watch intently as Mickey’s eyes widen, seeming to connect the dots in his head. Which? They have no fucking clue.

 

That night Ian had left without another word, Mickey hadn’t stuck around to sulk in his room.

 

He’d too left, in favor of lurking around their spot. The baseball field under the bleachers, soaking the memories he shares with the redhead; countless dates, passionate kisses in a rain-like atmosphere when the sprinklers would go off, sex under the bleachers. All his best memories with the best person he knows.

 

That fucking condom that was the cause of this whole thing, had been abandoned on the floor, just like Iggy found it.

 

When a minute of processing passes, Mandy can’t help herself. “What fuckin’ condom?”

 

“The condom Ian found in my pocket.” Mickey mumbles so low the other three almost missing his words.

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Eve bursts, startling all.

 

“What?” Mickey shifts uncomfortably.

 

“You’re telling me, Ian freaked over a _fucking condom_?”

 

“May not be a big deal to you, but it is for us.” Mickey crosses his arms over his chest defensively.

 

“And why is that?” Eve seemingly not catching on to what that means exactly.

 

Mandy smirks knowingly at her twin, “You guys don’t use condoms do you?”

 

Mickey just stares at the ceiling, the barely even noticable blush tainting his cheeks rose, and the avoided eye contacting answering for him.

 

“Oh... Ew.” Eve cringes.

 

“Wait how did you know it was about the condom?” Mandy asks her older brother, all turning to face him curious as to how he managed to figure it out.

 

“I checked drawers and he didn’t have any, so I figured probably don’t even use ‘em. Besides, the size seemed too small for the fuckin’ sounds Gallagher gets out of you, bro.” Iggy gives an apologetic smile, and shrug, both girls snickering at the last sentence.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Ig.” Mickey 

 

“Ay I’m just bein’ honest, your too loud sometimes for Gallagher to have just average size.”

 

“Oh trust me he doesn’t.” Eve inputs, eyebrows rising emphasizing her point, earning a glare and cringe from both Milkovich boys.

 

“Knew it.” Iggy smirks at the flush of red rising in his brother’s cheeks.

 

“Okay, can we not talk about his dick, please? Thank you.” Mickey rolls his eyes, attempting and failing to hide his stupid fucking blush.

 

He stands, grabbing his coat, and scarf preparing to head out into the cold of the February air.

 

He’s done listening to them mimick his moans so loud he’s sure their neighbors heard. There is no way he’s _that_ loud during sex.

 

He sighs, as he walks down steps of the porch, pulling out his phone to shoot a text, his last attempt for the next couple hours.

 

 

Ian wakes to lively neighborhood dark outside his window. He couldn’t have slept that long, he thinks as he turns on his back checking the time.

 

 _‘5:57’_ , okay he didn’t sleep that long, just the sun already set.

 

His eyes linger on the lock screen, on that huge fucking smile plastered on Mickey’s face as he carries Ian on his back. The screen times out, going black, his own reflection showing on the screen. He finds himself smiling, he didn’t even realize he was.

 

He sighs heavily setting his phone down beside him. He needs to get out. Get out of bed, out of the house.

 

With that in mind, he dresses warm, shrugging on his coat as he descends the stairs, waving to his siblings. All shocked that he’s actually out of bed.

 

He doesn’t know where he’s going, he’s just letting his feet take him wherever they go.

 

He pulls his phone out his pocket hearing it’s muffled ding. He already knows who it is, but it’s a natural reflex to check a text.

 

**Mick: Ian, please just let me explain. Let me make this right. u don’t have to talk, just listen.**

 

Ian chews his dull thumbnail as he reads the text over, and over in his head.

 

He knows it’s probably not the best idea to not hear Mickey out, he’s desperate for the truth, but also afraid of it.

 

His minds been racing about all the possible scenarios as to how Jared’s size condoms ended up in Mickey’s pocket.

 

The one he dreads most being the only he deems most logical.

 

Mickey’s been _cheating_. He highly doubts it, where would he find the time considering he spends it all with Ian. But it’s the only that would make sense out of all other scenarios. After all, Mickey cheated on Jared with Ian, who’s to say he wouldn’t do it again?

 

They’ve never used condoms, why would Mickey start carrying them on in not even in Ian’s size. He’d break that thing trying to fit his dick in it. He can’t even use fucking magnum he needs durex.

 

He sighs heavily, looking up to realize where his feet have carried him. The old baseball field, he smiles fondly at the memories littering the place.

 

Mickey kicks the dirt, hating himself for staring his message thread with Ian, but unable to do anything else.

 

_’ **Read** 6:10 PM’_

 

Mickey sighs, longing for those three little typing dots to appear.

 

He knows if they hadn’t then, they won’t now. The little clock at the top of the screen reading _‘6:21 PM.’_

 

He does this every time he sends Ian a text, just stares at it, waiting for anything really. Even just a ‘fuck off’ would make him feel more confident that there’s still a chance for them, because at least in a way they’re still talking.

 

Fuck, his heart aches as the screen goes black. He sits down, wondering why it fucking hurts this bad.

 

It never hurt like this when he was with Jared. Then again Jared’s a fucking asshole, and he never had these... _feelings_ towards him. The... L-word.

 

Jesus, he’s such a fucking pussy, can’t even say it. Not even in his fucking head! But he knows what he feels, and he feels that fucking L-word for Ian. 

 

He’s been feeling it for so long, but he’s never voiced it. He’s afraid of the outcome if he does. What if Ian doesn’t feel the same way? What if it changes their relationship? Mickey chastises the redhead mentally for getting under his skin, but the fuck can he do?

 

A quiet, barely audible gasp pulls him from his inner turmoil.

 

Looking up, eyes immediately locking with emerald gems glistening in the moonlight.

 

He stands, making Ian slowly back up.

 

“No, Ian!” He quickly runs up to him, grabbing at his coat before the redhead’s even taken three steps.

 

“Let me go!” Ian takes hold of Mickey’s wrists, pausing at the sparks shooting between the connection, his eyes finding those glorious oceans he could swim in for hours.

 

A shaky breath escapes between his slightly parted lips, that breath visible in the frigid night of Chicago.

 

He blinks a couple times, coming back to reality. “Mickey! Let me go!”

 

“Let me explain!”

 

Ian huffs, shoving Mickey off, not harsly but off guard making the brunette stumble back a few steps. “I have a right be fucking angry, Mickey!”

 

“Yeah, you do!” Mikey takes a deep breath, shivering at the cold intake.

 

“But you also have a right to know the truth, so just let me explain. You can decide whatever you want after, just hear me out.” Tone much softer, gentle.

 

Ian crosses his arms, walking past Mickey sitting in his former spot.

 

“Let’s hear it.” Ian mumbles, hugging himself against a gust of wind.

 

Mickey longs to be the arms that protect him from the cold, share his warmth with taller boy. But for now, he’ll explain what he needs to, and hope Ian doesn’t want this to be over.

 

He doesn’t know what he’d do without Ian at this point, the redhead is his world, his life isn’t worth living without him.

 

“Okay so, a week ago, after we fucked in the janitors closet, I went to the bathroom, to ya know, clean up. And I ran into Jared.” Ian wincing at his words, understandable.

 

“Nothing happened,” He’s quick to add. “He just kept asking stupid fuckin’ questions about us.”

 

Ian nods, tight-lipped. That one strand in loose, Mickey wishing he could tuck it back.

 

“On my way out, he grabbed my ass.” He pauses taking in the fact that Ian’s now biting his bottom lip, fists clenching, and his eyes focused on bleachers above them as if trying to suppress the anger.

 

A small smile stretches his full lips, feeling a bit more confident about Ian’s decision after this. If he’s still getting jealous or possessive, that means he still cares.

 

“I told him to fuck off, nothin’ happened.” He reminds, moving to sit next to Ian, ignoring the sting as best as he can when Ian scoots away some.

 

“The next day, I asked if he put that condom in my pocket when he—”

 

“Don’t say it again.” Ian mutters bitterly, jaw clenched.

 

“He confessed that he did, and that’s sorry or whatever the fuck. Basically he just did it cause he’s desperate to get laid.” Pulling a quiet snort out of Ian.

 

“I don’t know what he was fuckin’ thinking, but he planted it in my pocket. Okay? That’s why it was there, that’s how it ended up there.”

 

Ian nods, processing this knowledge. “So you didn’t... cheat?”

 

Mickey frowns, answering immediately. “No! Fuck no! I could never do that to you.”

 

“You did it to Jared.” So low getting lost with the wind, Mickey almost misses the statement.

 

Features softening, the brunette reaches out, capturing his boyfriend’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.

 

He turns Ian’s head making his green eyes face him.

 

“Hey.” So gentle Ian glances up, unable to look away once getting a glimpse of those fucking eyes.

 

“You’re not him.” Thumb caressing in smooth circles over of cleft chin.

 

Those earnest eyes, illuminated by moonlight, the bright blue of the ocean sucking him in.

 

Ian surges forward, one hand finding Mickey’s neck instinctively cradling as the other curls around his waist pulling him closer.

 

Mickey immediately responds, kissing back just as fervently, relearning the feel and taste of Ian’s mouth.

 

It’s feels like forever, sparks flying, both feeling like they’re on air, on cloud fucking nine, it feels so good indescribable.

 

Mickey moans into Ian’s mouth, the redhead greedily swallowing it as their tongues slide against each other. The brunette’s hands form a mind of their own, moving down from his cupping his cheeks, beginning to push Ian’s coat off his shoulders.

 

Ian moans, but a cold breeze brushing against his exposed arm causes him to pull away and shrug the material back on.

 

“We can’t do this here, Mick.” Ian stands only to be pulled back down.

 

“Why not we’ve done it here plenty of times.” Lips attaching to the square jaw, sucking a mark onto the pale skin, pulling a sound from the back of Ian’s throat out.

 

He sighs as Mickey dots his neck with open mouth kisses, stopping to suck on his pulse point, craning his neck to give him better access.

 

The wind once again bringing him back down to Earth, “No Mickey, stop. I’m not fucking you in the cold.”

 

Mickey whines in protest, but still pulls off, allowing Ian to take his hand and tug him up.

 

Ian keeps their fingers laced until they reach the Milkovich house, Mickey smiling brightly beside him the entire way.

 

Mickey pushes open the never locked door, closing it behind his boyfriend like a gentleman before tugging the redhead towards his room.

 

Mandy opens her door just a crack, peeking out catching a flash of red disappear past her door. Smirking, she shuts the crack, telling Eve to play music when she sleeps tonight.

 

Ian keeps his eyes locked on blown blue ones, clothes slowly being pulled over heads, pulled down legs, thrown carelessly to the ground as their lips connect.

 

The kiss rushed as if it’s they’ll never get this chance again, heat rising between the two bodies as Ian settles between Mickey’s legs.

 

“You’re fuckin’ beautiful, Mick.” Ian breathes against full lips, gazing down at the brunette’s face scrunched in pleasure as his fingers work him open.

 

“Shut up.” Mickey moans, yet the compliment goes straight to his cheeks, painting them a light shade of pink.

 

Soon, Mickey’s rolling back onto the three digits, silently asking for more. Ian pants, craving the feel to be buried deep inside his boyfriend as he slowly pushes in, giving them both a minute to adjust.

 

That’s apparently the wrong thing to do because Mickey’s eyes fly open glaring at the redhead raking his eyes over his naked form, salivating in the feel of Mickey pulsing around him.

 

“Fuck me already, we’re not eighty fuckin’ years old.”

 

Ian chuckles, pulling out to the tip, then slamming back in earning a yelp quickly turned moan from the brunette underneath him.

 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ” Mickey chants breathily, sighing as the waves of pleasure splash over them like their rocks on the beach.

 

Mickey wraps his legs around his redhead’s waist, pushing back meeting Ian thrust for thrust.

 

Ian works up a sweat as he picks up speed, Mickey clenching around his length sending jolts going straight to his cock.

 

He buries his head in the crook of Mickey’s neck, sucking a pretty purple mark onto milky skin. The heat of Mickey’s walls consuming him, driving him closer, and closer to his impending orgasm.

 

Mickey’s a loud moaning under him, holding nothing back giving Ian back everything he’s receiving in the form of sound.

 

He’s too overwhelmed with supressed feelings much greater than lust, not putting too much thought into his indecipherable moans until words he fears escape his parted lips.

  
  
“Fuck, I love you.” Mickey breathes, immediately wishing he could take it back when Ian’s movements still.

  
  
He keeps his eyes shut, for fear of this moment disappearing, it all be a dream, Ian gone.

 

“I love you too.” Ian sighs, the sound of a soft chuckle.

 

Mickey’s breath hitches, slowly he allows his eyes to open, meeting deep green, barely noticeable blue specs sprinkling the forest.

 

Ian gazes down into clear, vulnerable blue eyes, small smile stretching his lips duplicating onto the brunette’s.

 

He captures full lips in a deep searing kiss as he begins moving again, dull nails dragging down his back.

 

The pleasure covering up the sting he was sure to feel later on.

 

 

Later that night, Ian awakes, still dark very much dark out, with Mickey snoring softly using his chest as a pillow.

 

He reaches over to the closest phone on the nightstand, careful not wake his sleeping boyfriend.

 

 _‘4:07,’_ Ian sighs softly. There’s still another four hours until they school starts.

 

Checking the time once more, he can’t help the toothy smile stretching his lips at his boyfriend’s [lock screen](https://1lastword.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/ian-mickey-510.jpg); that smile on Mickey’s face, on his, the crinkle in corners of Mickey’s eyes. Fuck, that day was perfect.

 

Setting his phone down, he glances at the brunette curled on his chest, he looks small, and innocent sleeping soundly. The sight leaving behind that fuzzy feeling, those warm fucking tingles, that indescribable word. That love he fears almost as much as losing Mickey.

 

Holy shit, Mickey fucking loves him. Those words physically came out of his mouth, and damn did he need to hear them.

 

Then he realizes what he thinks he’s just read on the screen, picking up the phone and, sure enough:

 

_’4:08. Wednesday, February 14.’_

 

After setting the phone back, he lifts his head, pressing a lingering kiss to short raven locks.

 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Mick.”

 

Soon, the sounds of soft snoring lull him, sleep taking over once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried posting the chapter we deserve for valentine’s day, took me a little while so posted late hope no one minds :)


	12. Karma’s a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for not updating for so long, i was uninspired for a little.
> 
> anyways, enjoy xo!

 

Mickey awakes the next morning, not wanting to leave bed just yet. He snuggles up, and holds on tighter to... a pillow?

 

Opening his eyes, letting them slowly adjust to the rising sun outlined beyond his curtains covering the window.

 

His fear becoming a reality; was this all just dream? It couldn’t have... it felt too real.

 

Heart pounding in his chest he reaches for his phone, screen rising to wake revealing a text he received ten minutes ago.

 

**Ian: Had to go pick something up before school, I’ll be back. happy valentine’s day mick <3**

 

Relieved, he runs a hand down his face. Checking the time it’s only 6:50, they still has two more hours until school. What the fuck does Ian need to do that’s so important it couldn’t wait.

 

Biting his bottom lip in thought he decides to sleep off the events of the past week.

 

He told Ian he loves him last night, and Ian said it back. Replaying that moment in his head as he slowly drifts off, small smile spread across his lips.

 

Mickey groaned waking to the sound of pans clanging loudly from the kitchen.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” He grumpily hollered, sighing pleased when the clang stopped, and snuggled deeper into Ian’s pillow on his bed.

 

“That the way you treat your valentine?” Ian’s voice cutting through the quiet room, startling his brunette who didn’t hear him come in.

 

“Didn’t know it was you.” Mickey smirked, turning on his back to admire the shirtless redhead.

 

Ian nodded out to the hallway, “Mandy, and me made breakfast, c’mon.”

 

Mickey jumped out the bed, his stomach growling at the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the air.

 

“E, get your ass up! Breakfast!” Ian yells walking down the hallway, Mickey trailing behind having not eaten anything since yesterday afternoon.

 

“Sorry some of us missed beauty sleep with all that racket last night.” Eve retorts in an acccusing tone at both boys as she emerged from Mandy’s room.

 

“Remember this? ‘Oh _Ian!’_ ” Mandy mimics her brother, Eve laughing and joining in.

 

“‘Oh _fuuuck!_ ”

 

“ _‘Mmmh!’_ ” Both girls faces contorting sexual pleasure, their fake loud moans filling the house.

 

Ian’s face goes crimson red with embarrassment though he’s laughing far too hard to be embarrassed.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Mickey yells over the two, face feeling hot.

 

“Relax, Mick. It’s just jokes.” Mandy laughs before shoving a forkful of scrambled eggs in her mouth.

 

“Whatever.” He stabbed his fork into his eggs. Adding “By the way, I don’t sound anything like that.”

 

Turning at the sound of a scoff, Mickey faced his redhead sitting beside him with a smirk.

 

“Yeah you do babe.” Ian shrugged, green locked on blue as he took a bite of bacon.

 

“Fuck you.” Mickey huffs, getting up to throw on clothes for school.

 

“Already did.” Earning his boyfriend’s middle finger, “Unless you’re implying you wanna go again.” Ian smirks as Mickey looks to be considering it before retreating to his room.

 

“Ew can you not talk about fuckin’ my brother ever again?” Mandy cringes.

 

“Yeah we’re trying to eat here.” Eve inputs before dumping a spoonful of eggs in her mouth.

 

“What so you guys get to make jokes about his moans, and I don’t get a little fun?”

 

“It’s not fun, it’s gross.” Mandy replies, frowning sharply in true Milkovich manner.

 

“Ugh, can’t do shit with you guys.” Ian rolls his eyes playfully before resuming his eggs and bacon.

 

Today being Valentine’s day, and the day after him and Ian have made up, Mickey decides to look a little nice, dressing in all black. Black t-shirt, black basically skinny jeans, and black combat boots. His hair slicked back, matching his boyfriend’s.

 

It’s only fitting he dress a little nice for the only person who has ever made him give a shit about Valentine’s day.

 

Any other day he’ll wear whichever ripped or stained shirt smells best from his bedroom floor, never caring whether he looked nice or not because neither his ex, nor Ian ever minded.

 

Today though, today’s special. Today it’s about him and Ian. Granted everyday since their first hookup he’s had that little feeling sitting in the pit of his stomach. Stull, today is a day to celebrate love, and Mickey fully intends to do just that. Not like he can hide that anymore, he’s told Ian he loves him, and Ian said it back.

 

Those three words were not just something he throws around so carelessly, never even said it to someone who wasn’t family. He wasn’t even thinking when he’d said it, too caught up in passionate pleasure to to stop himself.

 

Back to the present, snapping from memories of this morning’s events by the sound of his last name being called for attendance.

 

After yawning a ‘here’ he looks over to his gorgeous redhead. Ian hadn’t dressed nice, not getting the memo apparently. But it seemed anything his boyfriend wore he rocked perfectly. That may be biast but it’s only the truth, has been since before he even properly met Ian.

 

Ian turns feeling eyes on him, smirking when he sees it’s only Mickey scanning his eyes over Ian’s appearance.

 

 _His_ Mickey, who got all dressed nice just for him. _His_ Mickey, who that piece of wet dog shit tried to take from him, and almost succeeded. Fuck he wants to make him pay, normally he’s the calm one while Mickey’s hot headed, but it’s really hard to stay calm when he knows exactly what happened.

 

He gets lost in his thoughts, all about the different ways he can make jerko pay the price for almost breaking him and Mickey up. That pussy needs to face the consequences of his actions. He sounds like a fucking murder from a horror movie, but he can’t help it, Mickey is _his_.

 

 

It’s during lunch that jackass is on his last nerve.

 

He’s being even more obnoxious than normal, laughing with his fellow football peers so everyone in the fucking lunchroom can hear. But that’s not what’s annoying him.

 

What’s annoying him is that ‘what’s his face’ is not even hiding that he’s blatantly eye fucking Mickey but it’s one sided. He also checked out Mickey’s ass, licked his fucking lips while staring, and now won’t take his eyes off the brunette.

 

What finally snaps that nerve is after he gets up, and walks over to their table.

 

“Fuck off.” Ian grumbles, pulling Mickey’s chair closer to his when the jackass sits across from his boyfriend.

 

“Hey Mickey.” He ignores, holding a heart shaped box of what he can only assume is chocolates.

 

Ian sucks on his bottom lip, he hates being ignored in general but it’s edging on his anger even more because it’s this jerk.

 

Mickey ignores him, continuing to chat with Eve like what’s his face isn’t there.

 

After a minute of calling his name & getting no response the football player starts to get aggravated.

 

“Mickey.” Tight lipped.

 

He inhales deeply, the loud exhale meanig now he’s fucking pissed.

 

“Happy fucking Valentine’s day.” He sighs in irritation, tossing the chocolates carelessly hitting the side of Mickey’s face in the process.

 

“What the fuck?” Mickey’s annoyed now, glancing over at Ian he looks one second from exploding.

 

His jaw’s clenched, lips tight, fists balled on the table with his knuckles white, and - if one looks close enough - his fists are shaking.

 

“You’re a fucking dick, Mickey.” He hears his ex say, sounding distant, his vision solely focused on Ian’s tightening fists.

 

“Can’t see a good thing when it’s right in front of you.” Mickey furrows his brows, if he remembers correctly, and he does, this bitch couldn’t see a good thing right in front of him.

 

That thought cut short, next thing Mickey knows, Ian’s springing from his seat lunging across the table going fist first to Jared’s head.

 

Jared ducks, going for his own swing and missing. 

 

The whole cafeteria roars riots, football team of course chanting ‘Jared,’ others chanting ‘Ian.’

 

Jared gets in one blow before Ian’s landing punches left and right, giving the asshole a bloody nose and a shiner sure to be there over his right eye tomorrow.

 

Mickey wants to join in and crack his ex’s fucking skull but he knows he’ll get suspended maybe even expelled if he does. He’s busy trying to pull Ian off of Jared when a supervisor finally comes to investigate.

 

The supervisor yanks Jared away forcefully, Mickey doing the same, Ian kneeing Jared in the dick just before getting pulled away.

 

“Ian.” Mickey rubs Ian’s back, the redhead instantly calming down like a switch has been flipped.

 

“You too, come with me!” The supervisor yells, Ian bowing his head in shame as he walks behind. He mouths ‘I’m sorry’ to Mickey just before disappearing behind the door.

 

Mickey sighs heavily, dropping back in his seat registering everything’s that’s happened.

 

Ian started a fight, and no doubt if the supervisor hadn’t broken it up would’ve won. He’s getting a lifetime of detention, fuck.

 

Fights happen frequently around school, and if you’re a student who doesn’t get in trouble that often - Ian - you get detention until you fucking graduate. If you’re a student who’s often in trouble - Mickey - suspension, or even being expelled is pretty much the only option.

 

Mickey sighs heavily, Mandy and Eve cautiously sitting back down stunned by their best friend’s actions.

 

Ian doesn’t pick fights, he ends them when others start them with him.

 

Although it makes sense, they all know he _hates_ Jared, and they all saw him practically boiling to the surface with anger.

 

Mickey fears Ian might get pulled out of ROTC as part of his punishment, and he knows how much that means to Ian.

 

Ian thinks he has no other option to get out of the Southside, Westpoint and eventually the army is his only way out. Mickey of course highly disagrees, because unlike himself Ian actually has a shot to make something of himself. He also he also doesn’t want Ian to leave him to some fucking ‘stan and possibly die in war or some shit.

 

**Ian: he’s taking us to the nurse after meet me there.**

**Mick: When?**

**Ian: I’ll text u.**

 

The brunette chews his lip, getting lost in all the possibilities to come while the cafeteria settles to normal loudness already chatting about the fight.

 

 

Mickey lingers on the door handle of the nurse’s office, Ian texted him little over five minutes ago to meet him there, and he’d rushed there in record time needing to just be in his presence after that intense fight. He’s pretty sure he heard a bone fracture at least, and it was of Ian’s doing.

 

When he finally opens the door it’s clear he’s walked in on a heated conversation.

 

“It’s your fault I got kicked off the football team!”

 

“And it’s yours I got kicked off ROTC!” Ian argues, blood rushing from his jawline, cheekbone, nose bridge, and forehead.

 

“My fault? You fucking s—”

 

“Shit Ian, you okay?” Mickey immediately speed walks over, turning Ian’s head left and right to inspect the wounds. Couldn’t be more than just a few cuts.

 

“Yeah I’m fine, Mick.” Ian smiles softly.

 

“Him?” Jared scoffs, “What about me? Pretty sure this douchebag left me with physical blue balls.”

 

“Yeah well, karma’s a bitch. Payback for what you fucking did.” Ian shoots back, wincing when Mickey dabs at cut on jawline with a some tissues.

 

“All I did was—”

 

“Shut the fuck up before I break both your fuckin’ kneecaps.” Mickey snaps before dabbing more blood away from Ian’s face.

 

“Dick.” He mutters before starting on his own cuts, and leaving when Ian pulls Mickey in for a heated kiss. For one, to thank his boyfriend for taking care of him through actions, and to show that Mickey is _his_.

 

Only his.

 


	13. Eyes Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter’s pretty short & unedited for the time being, i’ll fix it later, but enjoy xo

 

It’s been a month since the fight, yet people still buzz about it.

 

_Did Ian win?_

_Did Jared win?_

_Who started it?_

_Ian started it?_

_Jared started it?_

 

Someone, no surprise who, spread it around that Ian started it because he was jealous that Jared might’ve actually been winning Mickey back.

 

Yeah right! You don’t just win someone back with a box of expired chocolates.

 

Mandy had found out after the due date on the box was from two years ago, fucking dumbass dick.

 

Someone spread it around that Jared started it because he was jealous that Ian took Mickey from him. That’s more logical than the first rumor.

 

When people ask Ian who did what Ian just shrugs and walks away, he’s not proud of what he did. He doesn’t regret it, asshole deserved it, but he’s a violent person who just starts fights. He had his reasons and was angry at the time, being raised in the Southside he resolved his anger with his fists. And because of his actions he’s off ROTC, with no other way out of the Southside.

 

Mickey told him countless times after that Ian is smart, he can figure something out to do with his life.

 

Ian’s not stupid. He knows that since him and Mickey started dating, Mickey doesn’t want Ian to go off to West Point and leave him behind, then eventually to the army. That was never Ian’s plan, he just needed to get out of the Southside and he quite liked ROTC. He didn’t like the idea of possibly dying in war when he’s got Mickey.

 

That may sound bad, but Mickey’s no doubt the best thing to ever happen to him. Dying would mean no more Mickey. He fucking _loves_ Mickey, no way that’s an option.

 

The chiming of his phone with a text disrupts his thoughts.

 

**Mands: so I think Eve’s found new eye candy**

**Ian: really? who?**

**Mands: Fucking Bella.**

**Ian: Who’s Bella?**

**Mands: some chick we just met at the mall, Eve got her # and everything *eyeroll emoji***

**Ian: what’s with the eyeroll shouldn’t we be happy she’s finally gotten over the whole Katherine thing?**

**Mands: Yeah but the girl’s a bitch, Eve’s just fucking blinded because the girl has a nice body and is pretty to look at.**

**Ian: U sound jealous.**

**Mands: I’m not jealous just protective. U know what happened with Vicky.**

 

Vicky, long story short, is Eve’s ex who seriously bad for Eve. Not in like an influential way, more like a toxic relationship type of way. She verbally abused Eve, which not growing up in that situation, fucked with the petite blonde. Ian and Mandy had finally convinced her to dump Vicky after a year into the relationship.

 

**Ian: I highly doubt ur first impression will decide how their possible relationship could turn out.**

**Mands: can’t let my guard down, Eve’s like my fucking sister, and no one hurts family.**

**Ian: such a momma bear**

**Mands: Ugh whatever go back to licking Mickey’s dick or whatever it is u were doing.**

**Ian: gladly.**

**Mands: Ew I hate u.**

**Ian: Love u too Mands.**

The redhead sets his phone down, getting goosebumps as a warm hand wraps firmly around his shaft.

 

He’s lying naked on Mickey’s bed, back against the headboard as the hand begins to stroke him back into full hardness for the third time today and it’s not even noon yet.

 

“You ready?” Mickey’s voice deep and horse having just been face fucked.

 

“Always.” Ian pants, anticipating the feel of Mickey’s heat as the brunette lines up.

 

“Fuck.” Both groan as Mickey sinks down on his boyfriend’s cock, the nine inches filling him up so perfectly.

 

Mickey’s head tips back as he begins to move his hips, baring his throat as loud moans escape his lips, unable to contain any moans with the freedom of the empty house. He speeds up his pace with the need to be filled, Ian’s grunts and pants echoing with his own only encouraging him on.

 

Ian thrusts upwards hoping to off some edge, unsuccessful. The act only seems to delay his orgasm.

 

Becoming impatience bounce after bounce tightening his grip on Mickey’s waist, swiftly flipping them so he’s on top. He goes fast and hard, his moans muffled in the crook of Mickey’s neck.

 

Mickey honestly couldn’t care less if at all that he’s moanig loudly like a whore, they have a whole house to themselves, he can be as loud as he fucking pleases.

 

 

 

The four walk into the Gallagher house, Eve’s older brother Drew hot on her heels. Even though he’s a senior with a completely different schedule he’d managed to follow his little sister around all week.

 

Mickey gets a little uncomfortable around Drew, and he’s a little embarrassed of his reason why. Back when Mickey was a freshman, getting back in the game of sex he’d drunkenly hooked up with Drew at Eve’s fucking birthday party. But that’s something he doesn’t like to talk to about, something of the past. Ian already knows of this one night stand, known about it since he’s known Mandy, and still to this day it just makes Mickey uncomfortable to be in the same room as the blonde dumbass.

 

“Why’s he fuckin’ followin’ you?” Mickey furrowed his brows, slightly creeped out by Eve’s fucking shadow.

 

“Cause’ I’m grounded.”

 

“You’re grounded so he’s following you...?”

 

“My punishment is Drew following me around, making sure I don’t do something that’ll make shit worse.”

 

“That’s stupid.” Mandy 

 

“Yeah, but he’s only really with me when mom is around. She’s a block away, but better safe than sorry.”

 

“Face your momma’s wrath huh?” 

 

“Lookin’ good Gallagher. Still on the market I hope?” Drew smirks, completely missing the way Mickey frowns deeply, fists clenching, and jaw tight.

 

“No he’s fuckin’ not.” Mickey surges forward without thinking.

 

Unfortunately for him, Ian wraps his arms firmly around his middle, holding back the hotheaded brunette.

 

Lately everyone has been ‘noticing him’ according to Mickey. Eve had pointed out that people always noticed him, which Mickey was quick to counterclaim that that may be true but no one acted on it until after the fight.

 

Before people would maybe be in passing like ‘oh he’s hot’ but that’s all, and now everyone’s acting as if he’d even consider dating any of them.

 

No! He’s Mickey’s, and only Mickey’s. All these bitches had their chance, and they wasted it, so too fucking bad.

 

After Ian lets ago, deciding Mickey’s calm enough to think clearly without his fists having a mind of their own, Mickey fights the urge to not pounce going fists first wailing on Drew. The fucker’s smirking, eyes focused solely on Ian’s ass accentuated by the skinny jeans.

 

“Ay, the fuck did I tell ya?! Eyes _off!_ ” Mickey raises his eyebrows so high they could disappear into his hairline.

 

“Sorry, Mickey. Didn’t know you two were a thing.” Drew raises his arms in mock surrender.

 

“Look, just because you’re Eve’s brother doesn’t give you a free pass to oggle my boyfriend. So eyes off, or you’re a dead fuckin’ man.” Mickey threatens before leaving up the stairs.

 

‘A thing.’ Mickey scoffs at the thought, him and Ian are so much more than just a thing.

 

He loves Ian, would have nothing without him. Ian is his. Mickey’s fought for Ian, no fucking way is he giving the redhead up now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also Drew is no threat i just wanted to write possessive Mickey lol


	14. Daddy’s Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s short, i wanted this to be a chapter on it’s own.
> 
> enjoy xo

 

Mickey chuckles as Ian flips them making it so the blue eyed boy is on top instead. He tugs at hem of Ian’s shirt prompting the lanky fuck to raise himself enough to pull it over his head before connecting their lips once again.

 

Ian moans as their tongues slide against each other, both boy losing clothes by the second.

 

They’d just come back from school after what felt like an extra long day due to both having detention; Ian as part of his punishment from the fight, and Mickey for insubordination and back talk to a substitute.

 

“Mm.” Mickey hums against thin lips as Ian forcefully pulls him down against his chest, their hard, leaking cocks rubbing in the process.

 

Ian reaches behind the shorter boy, circling a dry finger over his rim teasingly. His other hand releases the back of Mickey’s head to search blindly for lube.

 

Once his fingers are slick, he circles the puckered hole once more before dipping his finger in making Mickey’s breath hitch. He thrusts the digit in and out, finger fucking the eager brunette panting above him. Curling his finger finding Mickey’s prostate earning a gasp quickly replaced by a moan when another digit is added.

 

He’s worked Mickey up to three finger paving way for his cock when the brunette starts to roll back onto them wanting more.

 

As soon as his fingers leave the prepped hole Mickey’s hot ahold of the large bottle of lube, and coating him.

 

It’s clear Mickey’s not in any mood to take shit slow right now as he lines himself up. He bites lip as he sinks down feeling impossibly full relishing in the slight burn as he stretches.

 

“Fuck. Shouldn’t we close the door?” Ian asks as Mickey begins rocking on his length, Mickey’s bedroom door wide open.

 

“That’s what your thinkin’ about right now?” Mickey looks down to the redhead incredulously.

 

“Your sister could come home at any minute—”

 

“You think about my fuckin’ sister when I ride you?”

 

“No! Jesus, babe.” Ian sighs feeling his boyfriend’s heat contrict around his pulsing cock as the brunette rides him hard and fast into the bed.

 

Mickey can’t help the loud moan, each quick thrust up hits his prostate causing jolts of pleasure to ignite, and spread throughout his whole body like a wildfire.

 

Though his brain is clouded with only the redhead inside him on his mind, it registers a loud voice calling out his name that he knows isn’t Ian.

 

He taps Ian’s chest, silently telling him to stop. Ian though apparently get the wrong idea, doing the exact opposite and speeding up. Mickey bites into his bottom lip as he presses two hands firmly on his boyfriend’s chest forcing him to stop.

 

“Ah. The fuck, Mick?”

 

“Shhhh.” Mickey whispered, finger to his lips so he could attempt to figure out who the intruder was. Not Mandy or Eve, the voice being too deep to be female. He knows it’s not Iggy, the fucker’s been crashing at his girlfriend’s/fuck buddy’s house, which specifically he doesn’t know or care.

 

“The hell is everybody?!” That voice; so familiar yet he can’t quite pinpoint exactly who it belongs to.

 

“Daddy’s home!” His father shouts proudly before burping out loud disgustingly.

 

He freezes, he hasn’t seen this bastard since he was six years old, his last memory of him teaching him how to handle a big gun for his little body.

 

“What the fuck?!” His eyes must be slow today, because one second he could’ve sworn Terry was in the living room from that distance of his voice, now the aged man stands in his wide open doorway, fuck he should’ve closed the door.

 

Ian’s stunned into eye wide silence, his mouth dropped open but no sound comes out of him.

 

Mickey’s grateful the blanket covers them, still he pulls it further to wrap around his waist. “Hey pops.” A nervous chuckle, smile unsure.

 

One of the first things that comes to mind if Mickey thinks about his dad is all the shit he would spew about faggots; how they all deserved to die for being a fucking AIDS monkey.

 

Looking his dad dead in the eye, still sitting on Ian’s cock, he’s uneasy.

 

But Terry’s not saying anything, his face expresses one of pure disgust. Soon though he finally looks away, covering his eyes still frowning deeply as he slams the door shut “Jesus close the fuckin’ door!”

 

Mickey looks down to his boyfriend at the sound of a sight of relief. “Shit.” The redhead runs a hand down his face.

 

“You good, firecrotch?” Mickey chuckles lightly, leaning forward a little to push Ian’s hair off Ian’s damp forehead, the action causing Ian’s eyes to flutter shut.

 

“Am I good? Mickey your fucking dad just saw us.”

 

“Yeah,” Mickey scratches his eyebrow with his thumb before looking back at the now closed door. “You wanna finish?”

 

Ian glances towards the door, well they were both still hard during that, fuck it he thinks. “Yeah.”

 

Mickey resumes his fast rocking, grinding down every once in a while. Both work up a sweat with the effort to reach their awaiting orgasms, forgetting all about Mickey’s dad on the other side of the door.

 

“Fuck.” Mickey yelps when Ian flips their positions, and immediately pounding mercilessly quickly finding his prostate.

 

“Shit.” He gasps sounding needy and desperate, and not giving a fuck.

 

“And shut the fuck up!” Terry’s muffled yell echoes beyond the door, both boy vaguely aware of it.

 

Ian complies to every ‘harder’ and ‘faster’ Mickey pants breathily before finally, fucking finally his load shoots in hot spurts, painting the brunette’s insides white. Mickey’s right behind with Ian’s name on his lips, his own seed pooling on his stomach.

 

He pulls out, Mickey smiling blissfully enjoying the feel of Ian’s cum leaking down his thighs.

 

“Mm, that’s got to be a record for the longest we’ve lasted for not goin’ slow.”

 

Ian chuckles, placing his palm behind his head so he’s resting on his hand. Mickey sighs satisfied, cleaning off his cum with edge of the blanket he’ll wash later. They bask in the after glow of an amazing fuck session breathing heavily catching their breaths.

 

Mickey turns his head, facing Ian to find the redhead lulling to sleep. He smiles at the sight, his room now completely silent except the soft sounds of a sleeping redhead.

 

 

 

Mickey’s eyes fly open, meeting his room swallowed in darkness. He lifts himself enough to reach the lamp illuminating the room a little.

 

To his left Ian is still fast asleep now laying on his stomach.

 

Mickey’s not sure when he fell asleep or remember even shutting his eyes as he pulls himself out of bed to dress.

 

Hearing a loud burp he remembers his fucking dad is out there. The dad that’s been locked up since he was six for he doesn’t even know what.

 

Slowly he opens the door, not sure what to expect when Terry realizes his presence. But Terry seems to be too busy watching some show on the television to hear Mickey’s door close. Peeking into the kitchen he sees Mandy and Eve cooking, Eve seems cautious of her every move, eyes darting between the food she chops and Mandy beside her.

 

Mandy on the other hand chops the food as if a petty teenage girl who just got dumped by a douche. She’s mad, probably with reason too.

 

“Ay, food didn’t do shit to you calm down before you cut yourself.” Mickey says, capturing their attention.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Mandy bursts surprising all of them before harshly throwing the knife to the counter and storming off to her room.

 

“Finish makin’ dinner!” Terry shouts even though her door has already slammed shut with anger.

 

“Ian will make it when he wakes up.” Mickey waves off.

 

“The fuck’s Ian? That Gallagher kid you were takin’ it up the ass from?” Terry states making almost blush at the fact they’d been caught.

 

“About that—”

 

“Fuck no, not talkin’ about my son getting fucked by another guy. I don’t care who you fuck just never let me see that fag shit again and you’re off the fuckin’ hook.”

 

That’s the nicest thing Mickey’s ever heard leave the bastard’s mouth, so he just nods in agreement just in case he says something that will jack this up.

 

“And Frank Gallagher’s kid? Really? What’s it filled with, cocaine? Heroine?” Though it’s said in a disgusted tone, Mickey can tell he’s joking, or at least trying.

 

Just the fact he would joke about a dick honestly means a lot to Mickey even if he never admits it, up until he was six all he would hear was Terry talking shit about gays and how wrong it is, so yeah this is a big deal.

 

“Wait does no fag shit also mean kiss—”

 

“It means I don’t want to see no fuckin’ dick shoved up your ass. I don’t give a fuck about the other shit.”

 

Good because Mickey frankly can’t keep his hands to himself, and neither can Ian. They’ve always got to be touching each other in some way, whether that means Mickey’s sitting on the redhead’s lap or their fingers are locked together.

 

The brunette can tell his dad’s trying, the man’s most likely delivered a fag bash for just some dudes walking too close to each other for his liking.

 

“‘Kay.” Thanks.

 

“Whatever.” No problem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw when i write Terry i try to make him less of an asshole than he is on the show. him added to this isn’t going to add anything he’s done to Mickey on the show. just wanted to make that clear.


	15. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy xo!

 

Ian flinches as Mandy abruptly stands from the coffee shop booth before storming out.

 

Today, since all week Mandy’s made a big deal about this Bella chick catching Eve’s eye, Ian decided he’d meet her. She reminds him of Mandy freshman year, not personality wise just her love for colorful streaks in her brown hair. But due to one little comment about how Mandy’s outfit looks like a whore’s has set her off.

 

Bella basically just said she looks like a whore, which is going a little too far clearly because even Eve glares before dashing off after best friend.

 

Even fucking Mickey - who only tagged along because he wanted to spend time with his redhead - glares.

 

“Calm down, pit bull.” She smirks, very openly eyeing Mickey like he’s a fucking snack.

 

Ian frowns, snaking his arm over Mickey’s shoulders possessively. “Aren’t you supposed to be here for Eve?” Barely a question.

 

“I am, I also know when to appreciate a good looking person when I see one, gingerbread.”

 

“Thought you were a muff diver.” Mickey furrows his brows before returning to scrolling through Instagram.

 

“Ever heard of bisexual?”

 

“Ever heard of not interested? Keep your eyes to yourself.” Ian snarls, now he’s had it with this bitch. He doesn’t care what her excuse is you don’t flirt with what is his. And Mickey is his.

 

“You don’t know he’s not interested.” She scoffs.

 

“Listen Becca, I have a boyfriend.” He points to said boyfriend. “Taken. Besides you’re not my type, so that means I’m not interested.”

 

“I’ve slept with taken, even married men, and women.” Bella chuckles, adding “But I have respect for those who are loyal.”

 

“Hope that means you’re not gonna cheat on Eve.” Ian bluntly inputs now annoyed, she sure made one hell of a first impression.

 

“Long as she doesn’t do it to me.” Bella shrugs. “Eve cheats, that gives me the green light to even out the score.”

 

“That’s some fucked logic.” Mickey frowns, he could never do that. Or at least not to Ian. Would probably kill the redhead if he even thought about it. Glancing over he sees Ian cringe at her statement.

 

“It’s the only logic you can have with all these sluts.”

 

Just then Eve walks back in the coffee shop dropping next to Bella.

 

“Where’s Mandy?”

 

“She told me to leave her alone, she’s in the car just sitting there.”

 

Ian nods before linking Mickey’s hand with his own and going to talk to Mandy. Ian’s been meaning to talk to Mandy about what her deal with Bella is. He can understand Mandy being a protective best friend, but it seems she’s just taking this kind of personal. Maybe Eve’s completely clueless on this, but Ian’s got his suspicions.

 

“The fuck are you actin’ like a bitch for?” Mickey asks his twin the second he and Ian pack into the backseat.

 

“Fuck off, Mickey.” Mandy mutters while scrolling through her messages.

 

“You can tell us Mands.” Ian says in a more comforting and gentle tone.

 

Mandy’s silence is all they receive.

 

Mickey sighs heavily and irritated. He knows what’s up, Mandy’s his twin they’ve got that weird twin telepathy shit so how can he not? Mandy just needs to fess up what’s going on instead of acting like a bitch to Eve.

 

“Mandy just tell us, who the fuck are we gonna tell?” Mickey raises his eyebrows, his sister’s eyes meeting his in the rear view mirror.

 

“Nothing to tell.” Mandy answers, her voice sounding like a mix of sadness and emotionless.

 

Ian knows his best friend, and he knows there’s something wrong. “Mands—”

 

“There’s nothing to tell, Ian. Drop it.” She snaps before hurrying out of car in frustration.

 

“She’s not gonna tell us, babe.” Mickey sighs laying his head on Ian’s shoulder.

 

“I know.” Ian mutters beginning to run his fingers through the raven black locks.

 

Mandy not telling him kind of hurt, they’ve always told each other everything.

 

“You should cut your hair.” Ian speaks out of no where cutting the silence.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Gets in your face during sex sometimes. I like looking at your face.”

 

“You sound like a fuckin’ five year old.”

 

“Babe, focus. You should cut it, but not too short. Still wanna be able to tug it.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Mickey shakes his head with a smirk, “Might as well drag me to a barbershop and tell ‘em exactly what you want to do with my hair.”

 

“Good idea.” Ian says pushing the lock botton on the car door.

 

Mickey chuckles as he’s swiftly pushed down into the backseat with Ian attacking his neck.

 

 

 

A few hours later back at the Milkovich house Ian and Mickey step out onto the front porch finding Mandy sitting on the first couple steps smoking.

 

“Ay, you okay?” Mickey asks. It’s rare he’s the one to check in on his twin, she’s always been the one to make sure everyone else is okay even when she’s not.

 

“Fine.” She answers blankly.

 

“You ready to tell us what’s going on yet?” Ian asks softly, the hope clear in his voice making Mandy’s brows furrow in guilt though they can’t see it.

 

“I uh...” She doesn’t know how to say it as she throws the butt of her cigarette to the ground, this is still so new to her. Mandy shakes her head, chastising herself for being such a fucking pussy.

 

“You like Eve, don’t you?” Mickey smirks as him and Ian sit on either side of her.

 

She’s quiet, eyes darting between her bare feet, a light shade of pink tinting her cheeks.

 

Ian smiles softly, his best friend’s adorable when she’s embarrassed. “Mandy you can—”

 

“Fine, yes I like Eve!” She whispers tugging her cardigan to cover her top completely feeling uncomfortable.

 

“Fuckin’ knew it.” Mickey mutters lighting his cigarette.

 

“Shut up. And don’t tell her.”

 

“Why not? She’d be down for you.” Mickey says around his smoke earning a swap to his arm from his boyfriend.

 

“Just because she flirts with me doesn’t mean she likes me, it’s jokes.”

 

“How long have you liked her?” Ian’s curios now, if she’s liked her for a while Mandy must be one hell of an actress up until now.

 

“Since last year.” Mandy shrugs, fiddling with her fingers the way Mickey does when nervous.

 

“How come you didn’t act like a bitch before?”

 

“Never had to worry about someone before. But E talks about Bella all the damn time like she actually likes her.”

 

“Thought she does that all the time with her eye candy.”

 

“No she would bring them up occasionally, but with Bella she just won’t stop talkin’ about her. It’s like she’s in love and it’s fucking annoying.”

 

“‘Kay well I highly doubt she’s in love. 

 

“Okay, we’ll keep your secret.” Ian sighs.

 

He hates keeping secrets from Eve, but this one is Mandy’s, and it’s personal. So he can keep his lips zipped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like bisexual Mandy :)


	16. Don’t Play With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy xo!

 

“Fuck.” Mickey sighs, his nails dragging down his redhead’s back as he hits his prostate on every thrust.

 

Ian groans feeling Mickey clench around him, “Feel so good.” He breathes against the crook of Mickey’s neck.

 

“Ooh can we join? Foursome?” They hear.

 

Mickey and Ian gasp not expecting anyone to walk in on them. Then again it is their fault for leaving the door wide open, but they were alone.

 

“Bella!” Eve whispers, lightly tapping her girlfriend’s arm.

 

“I’m kidding, Eve.” Bella smirks, her hand falling on the shorter blonde’s waist.

 

“Can you fuck off?” Mickey says helping Ian cover them with his blanket.

 

“Can you learn how to close the fucking door?” Eve cringes covering her eyes and facing away.

 

“Can you leave so we can finish?” Mickey sighs, head throwing back in irritation. His eyes fly open when he feels Ian begin to pull out, hell no they’re not done here.

 

“The fuck you think you’re doin?” Mickey’s strong legs lock around his boyfriend’s waist, the heels of his feet pushing the redhead in balls deep again.

 

“Ew, okay let’s go.” Eve says pulling the tall brunette away and closing the door behind her.

 

“Seriously gotta start closing the door, babe.”

 

“Shut up and fuck me.”

 

Ian chuckles before pulling out and thrusting in deep earning loud moans from the beautiful boy underneath him.

 

 

“Well big bad Milkovich, color me surprised you’re the bottom.” Mickey hears as he sits himself on Ian’s lap twenty minutes later.

 

“Thanks wouldn’t have figured that out on my own, your point is?” Mickey’s not ashamed in the fact he likes to bottom, fucking loves it even. Liking what he likes don’t make him a bitch.

 

“Just surprised. Didn’t picture you to be the one getting fucked.”

 

“Clearly.” Ian mutters tightening his hold around Mickey’s waist. He’s being petty about the coffee shop incident, he knows that, and he doesn’t care.

 

“What does that mean?” Eve furrowed her brows, smoke blowing through her nose as she passed the joint to Mandy sitting quietly on her other side.

 

Ian opened his mouth ready to tell Eve the bullshit her girlfriend pulled, but before he could even say anything Mickey spoke.

 

“Means she thought Ian fuckin’ bottoms obviously.” He says grabbing the joint when Mandy hands it to him.

 

“Oh.” Eve says, feeling a little dumb for asking a question with an obvious answer.

 

“If I didn’t know I would’ve asked the same thing asshole.” Mandy kicks her twin’s shin defending her best friend.

 

“Sorry.” Mickey raises his hands in mock surrender after handing Ian the joint.

 

“Babe.” Ian taps his boyfriend’s lower back signaling him to get up. After relieving his bladder he heads to the kitchen to whip up some grilled cheese for Mickey and himself. He’s hungry now having lost energy after that amazing round of sex.

 

“Here.” Ian says handing Mickey a plate with his grilled cheese.

 

Mickey kisses his thank you before getting up to let the redhead sit before claiming his lap once more.

 

“How thoughtful of you to only make yourselves food.” Mandy sarcastically smiles and rolls her eyes.

 

“You know how to use a stove, bitch.” Mickey says around a mouthful of cheesy toasted bread.

 

Mandy rolls her eyes as she gets up and walks into the kitchen. “Want anything, E?”

 

“Ooh! Pizza rolls and hot sauce?” The petite blonde’s eyes light up as she straightens in the sofa.

 

“I don’t know how you can eat pizza with hot sauce.” Mandy giggles as she moves around the kitchen.

 

“Cause’ it’s really good!” Eve smiles before plucking the blunt from between her girlfriend’s lips.

 

Ian watches as she action falters Mandy’s smile slowly, he’s noticed this in the past month now that he really takes the time to observe. He’ll see how one minute his best friends are happy and smiling brightly, then the next Eve will talk about her girlfriend and Mandy’s smile is no more. Instead Mandy tries to change the subject, act like she cares, or just flat out ignore. Eve being as blindsided by her lust as she is, doesn’t notice at all.

 

“It’s really not, Eve.” Her girlfriend inputs resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder with her attention focused on the television.

 

“Ugh you all have awful fucking taste buds, Mick you like it right?”

 

Mickey glances up through long lashes pausing mid chew on his last bite of grilled cheese not having paid attention to the conversation.

 

“What?” He asks around a mouthful of cheesy goodness.

 

Ian smiles at the muffled confusion, he can’t see his face with Mickey sitting on his lap but he can only imagine how adorable Mickey looks put on the spot like this.

 

“Hot sauce on pizza, Mick.” Ian clarifies.

 

“Oh. Yeah it’s alright, why?”

 

“Oh my God, pay attention, Mands and Bella don’t like it.” Eve rolls her eyes.

 

Mickey glances to the side baffled by what this has to do with him. “And I care why?”

 

Eve rolls her eyes for what feels like the tenth time, “Jesus never mind.”

 

“What’s with the asshole attitude, Mickey? You need Ian to dick you down again?” Mandy smirks placing the frozen pizza rolls on a cookie sheet and preheating the oven.

 

“Fuck off.” Mickey rolls his eyes with little venom in his voice.

 

Then out of the fucking blue, “Have you guys ever thought about uploading yourselves to pornhub?”

 

Mickey coughs on the beer he was drinking, “The fuck kind of question is that?”

 

“Just wondering.”

 

“Wondering what? What is there to wonder?” Ian speaks quickly not liking this new topic

 

“You guys should record that shit, put on the internet, make bank.” Bella smirks dodging the question.

 

“Why would we want that?” Ian furrows his brows but avoiding her eyes.

 

He’ll admit, he’s a little shy when it comes to his downstairs junk. He’s aware he’s well endowed and humble about it anytime he’s not doing something sex related. Sure Mickey praises his cock all day everyday, would anytime if Ian asked without question. Mickey helps him feel a little confident, and after all this time with his brunette he is comfortable and confident, but it doesn’t change the fact he’s shy around anyone else.

 

“Think you just don’t want people to see me naked, firecrotch.” Mickey chuckles turning to face his boyfriend. He knows the real reason why the subject makes him uncomfortable, but he’s trying to help him out. None of these assholes need to know why Ian doesn’t want to.

 

“Hell no, mine.” Ian smirks, squeezing a handful of Mickey’s ass to prove his point.

 

“Gross.” Eve says tugging Bella up off the couch with her when the Ian and Mickey start making out.

 

“They almost done?” Eve impatiently bounces by Mandy’s side who’s leaning back on the counter scrolling through her phone.

 

“Patience, E. They’re still in the oven.” Mandy smiles at the blonde’s excitement, then wonders what it would be like to be a blonde.

 

Mandy glances towards the brunette behind Eve finding the bitch glaring at her making Mandy roll her eyes before letting them drift back to her conversation with Ian’s brother Lip.

 

The past month whenever she would join the redhead at the Gallagher house she’d hear him ask if she was single or if she would he interested in him. Ian of course would tell him to back off because he’s not going to help his brother get with his best friend.

 

She respects that, but she’s tired of feeling lonely. Mickey and Ian are together, Eve has someone, she’s the only one in the friend group who’s single. And she’s tired of it, Lip finds her attractive, and she can admit she had a crush on him a while back but quickly got over it when he got with that skank Karen Jackson.

 

Eve watches as Mandy seems distracted by incoming texts and frowns momentarily before collecting herself. “Ooh is someone flirting? I know that face.”

 

Mandy looks up feeling a wide smile meeting a knowing smirk. _“Maaaybe.”_ She giggles.

 

“Who is it?” Eve gasps peeking over to catch a glimpse.

 

Mandy smiles at her best friend’s excitement as she tilts her phone to give her a view of the thread.

 

“Ooh, Lip?” Eve nudges Mandy’s elbow making the raven haired girl roll her eyes playfully feeling her cheeks heat up.

 

“He finally dump that hoebag?”

 

“I think she left like a month ago.” Mandy says typing frantically.

 

“She better have, and he better not use you.” Eve says, playful tone gone strung with only seriousness.

 

“You’re not a tool, so he better not treat you like one or I’ll go fucking Black Cat on his ass.” Eve warns.

 

“Tell him that.” Mandy smirks as she holds her phone out.

 

Eve wastes no time snatching the device and tapping the screen furiously.

 

“I’m gonna go babe.” Mandy hears bitchy Bella whisper before the two exchange a kiss Mandy looks towards the ground staring at her painted toenails hating herself for the jealousy sitting in the pit of her stomach.

 

Mandy and Eve chuckle as Bella’s stopped in her tracks by Ian carrying Mickey back into his room as they continue to make out.

 

“Pornhub.” Bella sing songs on her way towards the door.

 

“Shut up!” Mickey’s shout is heard before the door is shut and locked making all three girls burst out in laughter.

 

 

 

Ian furrows his brows walking down the empty hallway the next day after school.

 

He’s just finished his tutoring session with a brain dead quarterback feeling like he’s just lost more brain cells in this one hour than he ever has drinking alcohol.

 

Something seems off as he takes long strides making his way to the front of the school. It feels like he’s being followed. He turned twice now finding the hallway empty except himself.

 

He turns up the song of Slipknot’s playing from his phone, maybe louder sounds will get rid of this uncomfortable feeling. The music killing his eardrums does nothing but fill the unnerving silence.

 

“Ian?” He hears his name faint and muffled and shakes his head thinking it’s his mind playing tricks on him, damn he needs to hurry and smoke some weed when they get to his house.

 

“Ian?” He hears his name louder and turns with a deep frown expecting to be by his lonesome. The redhead jumps back coming face to face with a boy around his height with short black spiked up hair similar to Mickey’s. He pulls his earbuds out just in time to hear the deep voice greet him. “Ian, hey remember me? Max.”

 

Ian raises his brows and glances to the side clueless as who this Max dude is.

 

“Freshmen year, we went out for a few months.”

 

Ian’s eyes widen in shock, Jesus Max grew up. His voice dropped like ten octaves, he got even taller, lost the nerdy glasses, and he can see the muscles pushing against the thin material of his long sleeve. Ian hasn’t seen him since freshman year, back when he had light brown hair, now it’s dyed. Maybe that’s why he didn’t notice it was him the entire year.

 

“Holy shit. Hey Max, thought you moved to fuckin’...” Ian snaps his fingers by his head, eyes darting between the lockers trying to remember.

 

“Wisconsin?” Max offers help.

 

“Yeah, Wisconsin. Sorry, but I thought you moved there.” Ian chuckles apologetically.

 

“I did for like a year, then my mom lost her job cause’ she fucked her boss, then my dad got released and we moved back here.” Max explains.

 

“Oh. Sorry I didn’t notice you man.” Ian shrugs with an apologetic smile.

 

“It’s cool, dude. Anyway, wanna hang out? Catch up some?”

 

“Ah I’d love to, but I have to go get Mickey. He’s waiting for me and he’s not big on new people.”

 

“Oh I’ve seen him around, he doesn’t seem big on people, period.”

 

Ian chuckles at how spot on his ex is. “Yeah, he’s not.”

 

Just then Ian’s pushed back into a locker and pulled down into a kiss. The feel of familiar full lips engulfs his brain, fogging it as he wraps his arm around Mickey’s waist pulling him closer.

 

“Missed you.” Mickey says when they part to take a breath

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat brings Ian back down to Earth as he pulls away.

 

“The fuck are you?” Mickey asks, his voice full of venom making Max flinch.

 

“Mick this is Max... he’s an old friend.”

 

“We used—”

 

“We were talking, I just going to get you.” Ian says purposely cutting his ex off.

 

“Max? Sounds like a fuckin’ dog’s name.” Mickey glares as he crosses his arms over his chest defensively.

 

“Babe.” Ian weakly backhands his boyfriend’s arm.

 

“I don’ hear you disagreeing.” Mickey turns to him raising his eyebrows.

 

“Jesus, Mickey.” Ian rolls his eyes fighting back a smile.

 

“Least my name doesn’t sound like a children’s TV show character.” Max crosses his arms over his chest.

 

Mickey’s eyebrows raise impossibly higher a bit impressed though he would never admit that, no one dares fuck with a Milkovich, much less back talk to one. “Wow, got balls kid.”

 

Max shift his weight from foot to foot caught off guard. “Thanks.” He mumbles not knowing what to say.

 

“Did you just say something nice?” Ian sports that famous thousand watt smile looking down at Mickey.

 

“Fuck off.” Mickey says trying to fight off a smile which is proven to be hard, Ian’s smile seemingly more contagious the fucking flu.

 

Ian laughs as he snakes his arm down cupping Mickey’s ass cheek and squeezes through his jeans.

 

“On second thought, Max you wanna come over and smoke with us?”

 

“Sure. Smoke what?”

 

“Weed, good shit. What else?” Mickey furrows his brows as he escapes Ian’s hold and starting down the hallway.

 

“Just askin.’” Max shrugs though Mickey can’t see as him and Ian trail after.

 

Once they get past the medal detectors and make their way out to the courtyard, Max watches silently as Ian runs up to the shorter brunette, wraps his arms around his waist, and lifts him swinging him in circles as they walk.

 

“Motherfucker!” Mickey shouts with laughter not even fighting his strong boyfriend.

 

Max doesn’t think he’ll ever see Mickey smile if he’s not by Ian’s side, but that’s hard to decide considering he only ever sees Mickey glued to Ian’s hip following him like a lost puppy.

 

Mickey’s so carefree by Ian’s side, makes him think back to when himself and Ian used to date. They were nothing like this. Back then they’d both still been in the closet, now Ian’s clearly out and doesn’t give a damn who sees.

 

“Fuck.” Mickey shivers when a breeze sweeps by catching his arms unprotected by the thin layer of his red stained cutoff.

 

“You bring a jacket?” Ian whispers slinking his arm over Mickey’s shoulders and feels the brunette lean into him.

 

“No, wasn’t this fuckin’ cold when we left this mornin.’”

 

“Course you didn’t.” Ian smiles as he peels off his own and places it on Mickey’s shoulders. Mickey blushes when Ian dots a kiss on his cheek as they walk in comfortable silence.

 

The couple shares earbuds listening to Korn on the walk to the Gallagher house vaguely aware of Max’s presence as they walk hand in hand.

 

Once walking in Mickey has to shield his eyes and look away unable to ever get that image out of his head.

 

“Jesus fuck!” He shouts in disgust.

 

“Lip you have a room.” Ian cringes. They’ve just walked in finding Lip lying naked on the couch, and Mandy naked except for her skirt riding him on the couch.

 

Mandy covers her breasts as she fumbles to look for her clothes, Lip doing the same. “Says the one who fucked against the dinner table last night. We eat on there you know.”

 

“Whatever.” Ian sighs sitting on the couch next to Lip.

 

“Hey, Max right?” Mandy half smiles seeing Ian’s ex after getting dressed.

 

“Yeah hi Mandy.” He smiles offering a wave.

 

“Oh yeah, hey man.” Lip greets a bit surprised at the boy’s drastic change.

 

“How does everybody this jerk off?” Mickey furrows his brows as he places himself on Ian’s lap though there’s plenty of free space on the couch.

 

“Ian didn’t tell you?” Mandy asks as she takes her own seat on Lip’s lap in the chair.

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“Nothing.” Ian says behind him.

 

Mickey glares at the slight nod Lip and Mandy give, what the fuck? This bothers him as Max sits too close to them on the couch for his liking.

 

“There’s plenty of fuckin’ space on here scoot over.”

 

“Plenty of space yet you sat on his lap.” Max mumbles as he scoots obediently to the other end of the couch.

 

“Fuck you say to me?” Mickey moves intending to show the kid he’s got balls, but he better not push his luck. But of course Ian pulls and holds him tighter the second Mickey jolts.

 

“Nope.” He smiles apologetically to his boyfriend who glares back at him.

 

“Friendly tip, don’t play with fire man.” Lip says gesturing towards the grumpy Milkovich.

 

“Fuck off.” Mickey mutters bitterly. He tries and fails to refrain the toothy smile breaking out across his lips when his boyfriend kisses the back of his neck.

 

“Love you, Mick.” He whispers against the back of his neck. Ian doesn’t even need to see to know Mickey’s smile is wide.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else like hot sauce on pizza?... no? me neither lol


	17. Not Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn’t answer comments until i posted this!
> 
> enjoy xo

 

Mickey keeps his arms crossed as he stares daggers at the fucker talking to Ian at their table at lunch. He’d been open to Ian making more friends, but does it really have to be this jackass Max? There’s just something about this guy that makes Mickey’s skin crawl. Maybe it’s the fact the guy’s good looking? Maybe it’s the fact he laughs at everything his Ian says, shit that’s not even funny that he wouldn’t even laugh at.

 

Everything about him annoys Mickey. He’d be much happier by Ian’s side if the douchebag just wasn’t there, and wasn’t talking to his Ian.

 

Mandy and Eve have their own conversation going on talking about Lip and Bella, two subjects he wants nothing to do of, so there’s nothing here for him to do.

 

He sighs heavily as he pulls out his phone. He sinks in the chair and scrolls through instagram as he eats. Ian tries to include him in the conversation when he notices he looks beyond bored out of his fucking mind, but Mickey wants nothing to do with their topic.

 

Finally by the last period it’s just him and Ian at their desks in the back.

 

Wanting Ian to forget all about that fucker he sits on Ian’s lap, surrounding him with thoughts only focused on them.

 

He ends up getting a detention for insubordination since apparently they were doing a quiz which he also failed for ‘cheating.’ Mickey doesn’t though, even more time to spend with Ian though that’s not really possible.

 

He refuses to leave Ian’s side when the hour’s up, and goes home to the Gallagher house.

 

“What about clothes?” Ian chuckles as Mickey follows him up the stairs.

 

“Borrow some of yours.”

 

“Mick all my clothes is dirty.” Ian smiles. He doesn’t know what’s going on, or why Mickey is adamant about not leaving his side, but he’s not complaining. He loves Mickey, and loves his company. They rarely spend nights alone, he basically lives at the Milkovich house.

 

“So fuckin’ wash it.”

 

“He doesn’t do his own laundry.” Lip smirks when they walk into the shared bedroom.

 

Conveniently, Fiona walks in holding a half full basket of what looks to be dirty laundry. “Hey, Mickey. Laundry anyone?”

 

Ian and Lip grab all the clothes littered on the floor, Ian even tearing off his own shirt which makes Mickey laugh sitting on Ian’s bed.

 

“Man you weren’t kidding.”

 

“He hasn’t washed his clothes in like two weeks.”

 

“No shit, been at my house for three. Wasn’t that my shirt?” The black shirt Mandy got him that’s a couple sizes too big, it’s even a bit baggy on Ian.

 

“Oops.” Ian shrugs unbuckling his belt.

 

“Should I leave before shit gets hot and heavy?”

 

Mickey only opens his mouth not sure of what to say, but apparently that’s enough for the sandy haired Gallagher.

 

“Yeah I’m gonna leave.”

 

“Wise choice.” Ian calls out as his brother walks and shuts the door behind him.

 

He smirks as Ian locks the door before pulling his jeans off. “What you got plans with me, Gallagher?”

 

“Fuck yeah. Strip.”

 

Mickey smiles deviously as he pulls his shirt over his head, and yanks down his jeans.

 

“Get on your hands and knees.” Voice demanding making Mickey’s dick fill up as he does as told.

 

Ian bites his bottom lip at the scene, Mickey looking like a delicious snack he just wants to devour. “So good for me.” He praises climbing on the bed. He takes a second to admire the beautiful boy beneath him, “Fuck, Mickey.”

 

“You gonna do somethin’?”

 

“Patience.”

 

Mickey rolls his eyes though the redhead can’t see it.

 

Ian smooths his hands over the round butt, beginning to knead the flesh beneath his hands. “So perfect.” He leans down, using his thumbs to spread the cheeks before licking a sure strip along the puckered hole.

 

Mickey moans, goosebumps forming alone his pale skin as he Ian does this a couple more times.

 

“Fuck.” Almost audible but Ian hears the low moan as he circles over his rim before gingerly dipping his tongue past the ring of muscle. His tongue is met with little resistance as he swirls it, emitting suppressed groans from his boyfriend. He thrusts his tongue, in and out, soon he’s all but making out with Mickey’s ass.

 

Mickey lets out a moan so loud he’s sure Ian’s siblings can hear downstairs, but fuck does Ian deserve it after whatever the fuck he just did with his tongue. Once he’s added fingers to the mix Mickey is beyond gone; spitting out incoherent curses of pleasure as Ian tongue fucks him. His arms go weak giving out beneath him making him fall with his ass out, pushing against Ian’s tongue.

 

It’s when a third digit is added that Mickey finally cums, untouched.

 

Ian pulls away, pushing his hair out his face chuckling at the way he falls on his side out of breath.

 

He grabs Mickey’s shirt off the floor, using it to clean him up.

 

“God damn, Gallagher.” Mickey smirks sitting up to kiss his boyfriend.

 

Just then, “Ian, Mickey, pizza! If you don’t get some now no one’s savin’ you any!” Fiona yells from downstairs. The couple reluctantly pulls away both boy’s stomach grumbling at the talk of food.

 

“You want me to return the favor?” Mickey licks his lips unconsciously watching Ian pull up his boxers.

 

“You can take care of me after we eat. We’re gonna need energy.” Ian winks.

 

“Fuck we don’t have shirts.”

 

“Who’s fault is that?” Mickey smirks after getting his boxers and jeans on in record time. He unlocks the door making his way down the hallway and down the stairs.

 

Ian follows behind, buckling his belt along the way until they’ve sat.

 

“Finally.” Lip rolls his eyes before holding out a plate of two slices of pepperoni pizza.

 

“Thanks Lip.”

 

“Ian your breath smells like ass.” Carl says making Ian snort taking a bite. “How can you deal with that?” Carl frowns turning towards Mickey who freezes chewing his pizza. Everyone besides the children start laughing at Carl’s cluelessness.

 

“Ya get used to it, kiddo.” Fiona answers seeing as Mickey won’t.

 

Carl shakes his head starting on his cheesy pizza.

 

 

 

Mandy frowns as Ian, Mickey, and Lip sit on the table top of a bench outside the front of the school. Her frown deepens as she steps closer seeing Max has also joined the little circle.

 

“Is he like part of the circle now?” Eve voices next to her.

 

“Hope not. Ian hasn’t even mentioned Max is his ex to Mickey yet.”

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What if Mickey finds out before Ian tells him? Mickey will be mad.”

 

“Yeah probably beat the shit out of Max too.”

 

“Good, he’s overstepping his boundaries. He’s around all the fucking time now, and it’s like he tries to start shit with Mick.”

 

“He’ll end up in the fucking hospital if he does.”

 

Eve sighs as they get closer and stands before Max sitting on Ian’s left.

 

“Hey Eve.”

 

“Hi, scootch.” She doesn’t give him any room for argument forcefully pushing him far away from Ian and taking his spot.

 

Mandy smirks at her best friend as she sits next to Lip who pulls her on his lap.

 

When the bell rings for first period Lip and Max go their separate ways from the group, the other four going off to math class.

 

Mandy pulls Ian to the side while they walk in the hallway. “Why haven’t you told Mickey?”

 

“Told him what?”

 

“That Max is your ex.”

 

“Cause’ I don’t want him to flip over it. Max is harmless.”

 

“And your sure about that?”

 

“Yeah, what’s he gonna do? Nothing he can do will make me leave Mickey.”

 

“Just makin’ sure.” Mandy smiles apologetically.

 

She was already aware Ian won’t leave Mickey for someone else, especially not Max. That’s over and done with. But does Max know that? He better. Even if he has no intentions to capture Ian’s interest again, he really needs to stop involving himself and acting like a jealous ex boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

Mickey decided today he’d sit on Ian’s lap in the lunch room, because why not?

 

Eve and Mandy snicker at the possessive act but he doesn’t care. He’s happy because Max isn’t running his mouth off to Ian now, he looks to be silently seething. Fuck him, what does he think this fucking is?

 

Again, by the end of the day, Mickey’s staying over at the Gallagher house because Max comes over to smoke some weed.

 

Ian doesn’t know why Mickey’s being so clingy all of sudden, literally not leaving his side, only when he really had to pee. He doesn’t mind it, it’s just making it a bit hard to get conversation in with Max.

 

 

 

This goes on for about three weeks; Mickey, clingy as all fuck, doing anything and everything in his power to have all Ian’s attention. He decides it’s time to have a talk with his boyfriend.

 

“Mick?” Ian asks Thursday night running his fingers through soft, raven black strands. Tonight is one of those nights spent at the Milkovich house, with a room all to themselves.

 

Mickey hums cuddled against the redhead’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

 

“What’s your deal with Max?” He asks in a light tone as he doesn’t know what Mickey’s reaction will be.

 

“The fuck are we talkin’ ‘bout him for?” Mickey sighs.

 

“Just wondering.”

 

“Stop wondering. You ask too many stupid fuckin’ questions.”

 

“Can’t help my curiosity for your hatred of my friend.” Ian shrugs.

 

“Can’t help my hatred for your friend.” Mickey retorts, raising himself off Ian’s chest and rolling on his side, facing away from his boyfriend.

 

He closes his eyes not wanting anything to do with conversation anymore.

 

Mickey knows Ian wouldn’t leave him, not after what they’ve been through to get here, but the thought just scares him. Fucking scares him. It’s like a battle between his heart and his brain to understand that Ian’s not going anywhere, leaving him on the receiving end of reckless thoughts.

 

He hears Ian move behind him but keeps his eyes shut. Only when he feels Ian’s warm hands pull him against his chest so they’re spooning does he open them, a small smile sprouted over the previous frown.

 

“What did he do?”

 

Mickey sighs, can’t Ian just get the hint he doesn’t want to talk about this?

 

“Nothin.’”

 

“Then why do you—”

 

“Can you just drop it? Please?” He cuts him off abruptly, tone a bit harsher than he meant.

 

“Kay.” Ian replies quietly.

 

 

Mickey rubs the sleep out of his eyes the next morning. When he sits up he smiles at the sight of a sleeping Ian snoring softly behind him. The conversation of last night comes back to him making him feel guilty. He loves Ian, the last thing he wants to do is be an asshole to him. Jesus why is he like this? Why couldn’t he have just said what was actually on his mind? That Ian having a friendship with that shithead bothers him, makes him feel uneasy. If he’s being honest, deep down, makes him insecure. Ian could have anyone he wants, what’s to stop him from deciding one day he’s done with Mickey and wants Max? God he’s just being stupid now, Ian wouldn’t leave him... “Would he?” He whispers.

 

“Mm would he what?” Ian groans a yawn behind him.

 

He chastises himself for saying that out loud. That’s bullshit. Ian would never leave him, not now.

 

“Nothin.’”

 

“Ya wanna just stay here today? I’m tired.”

 

Mickey smiles turning to face the sleepy redhead. “As much as I’d love to, I got detention. The deal with Williams is I attend every detention I get or I’m suspended.”

 

“Ugh, why do you have to be such a bad boy?” Ian smirks.

 

“I don’t know, good question.” Mickey leans down, the redhead pulling him in a deep, tongue filled kiss, morning breath be damned.

 

 

“Hey Mickey.” Mickey hears as he walks down the vacant hallway. He rolls his eyes immediately recognizing that annoying fucking voice and turns up the heavy metal blaring through his earbuds.

 

He’s currently on his way towards the library to meet up with Ian since his tutoring session has just ended.

 

“Mickey.” He ignores him. What could Max want that’s oh so important?

 

“Hey.” He feels a cold hand on his shoulder and jumps back.

 

“What the fuck?” He pulls his earbuds out and wraps them around his phone. “The fuck do you want?”

 

“Just wanted to thank you, for being so cool about the whole, me and Ian situation.”

 

“What?” Ian and Max situation?

 

“Thanks for not kickin’ my ass over it. It’s history you know.”

 

This guy talks like Mickey is supposed to know what the fuck is going on. “The fuck are you talkin’ ‘bout?”

 

“Ian didn’t tell you?”

 

Now he’s starting to get worried, Ian tells him everything.

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“...That we used to date?” Max talks slow as if speaking to a child.

 

Mickey is at a loss for words. Ian hangs with someone he used to fuck? Are you kidding? “What?”

 

“Damn, he didn’t. Wonder why.”

 

Mickey swallows, he wonders too. His brain already racking the thousand reasons why Ian wouldn’t. Why would he want to hang with someone he has ‘history’ with? It makes no sense. Especially to keep it from Mickey, why wouldn’t he do that?

 

“Maybe he still likes me.” Max smiles, a small one as if the built nimrod is trying to hide it.

 

“No he doesn’t.” Mickey is quick to reply though his insecure mind thinking otherwise.

 

“Maybe he just wants to bang again then.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You know he’s the only guy I ever bottomed for.”

 

It’s like Max is trying to push his fucking buttons. “Shut. Up.”

 

“Only guy I ever would bottom for, in fact. Especially with that monster dick, you know.”

 

“Shut the fuck up before I fuckin’ make you.” Mickey is losing his patience, he would’ve beat this fucker up by now had he not been thinking of Ian and how pissed he’d be for doing it with no reason.

 

“He probably would be down to fuck I bet. Get rid of you, come back to me. Be just like the old times.”

 

“You need to shut the fuck up and watch that fuckin’ mouth.” Mickey is done. He’s had it. The button has been smashed broken at this point. He quickly grabs his shoulders holding him down and knees him hard in the groin. Max falls to the hallway floor groaning in pain holding the crotch of his pants.

 

Mickey doesn’t think and just starts kicking. Right now he could care less, he just needs to let these frustrations out. He spews incoherent insults delivering kick after kick.

 

“Mickey!” He vaguely hears in the distance. He only kicks harder recognizing that beautiful voice belonging to none other than Ian Gallagher.

 

“Mickey!” Next thing he knows he’s being pulled away by strong arms, he kicks and squirms in his boyfriend’s firm hold.

 

He sees his sister and Eve run to Max making sure he’s okay through a blurry vision. Fuckin’ A he’s crying. Milkoviches don’t cry.

 

“Let me go!” He shouts punching Ian’s arms momentarily not caring if it hurts or not, once Ian releases he pushed Ian away and stomps down the hallway to the front entrance of the building.

 

He searches his pockets for his smokes coming up empty. Fuck he needs one right now.

 

“Mickey.” Said boy jumps not having heard Ian follow him.

 

He offers no reply, only a deep frown and cold glare.

 

Ian pulls out his pack of cigarettes, pulling out one and handing it to Mickey. Mickey only accepts because smoking helps calm his nerves and he needs it. He pats his pockets for a lighter, Jesus he just leave home without his shit this morning?

 

“Here.” Ian leans close, keeping his eyes on Mickey’s as he lights the cigarette.

 

“Will you at least tell me what happened?”

 

Mickey hates himself for turning his head the other way staring at the ground. Tell Ian what that jackass just went on and on about and relive his anger? No thanks. He’ll tell him, at some point. Right now he just wants to smoke.

 

“Mickey.” Ian sighs, he doesn’t want to push. He knows how much Mickey hates it, but Max looked to the point of completely still when he and the girls got there. Mickey could’ve just beat him unconscious. It’s not uncommon for Mickey to do that when mad, he just wants to know why. Last night he apparently had no problem, next day he’s kicking the crap out of him. It doesn’t make sense.

 

Mickey doesn’t like him, hates Max in fact. That’s the only clear thing to him. Ian was now debating even telling Mickey about his and Max’s past. Would it even do any good at this point? Mickey’s already beating him up for a reason he won’t say, telling him would only feed fuel to the fire right?

 

He’ll tell him, just not now.

 

Mickey stares at the redhead next to him as he flicks the butt to the grass and stomps on it. The wind sweeps by making that stray thick strand sticking out fly with the wind. He wants to push it back behind Ian’s hair, so fucking bad, but he can’t. Not now. He’s, hurt.

 

He’s fucking hurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*  
> just focus on the fact Ian went after Mickey instead of staying with Max. i promise it gets better.


	18. I Don’t Deserve You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for last chapter, i hope this makes up for it.
> 
> listened to Cigarettes - Amir Obè while writing this. it’s not a romantic song if you listen to the lyrics but it is soothing.
> 
> enjoy xo

 

Ian is confused. He doesn’t know what’s happening. Two days ago Mickey was beating the shit out of Max, now he’s not even talking to him. What the fuck? He needs to talk to Mickey, this is getting ridiculous.

 

Mickey stays by his side, acts like everything’s alright when they’re in the presence of others, but when they’re alone, all Ian gets is the brunette’s silence.

 

Max hasn’t been in school for the past two days, no doubt recovering from the beat down. Ian’s still curious about that, but it’s not like he’s going to get answers soon, not with mute Mickey.

 

He needs to talk with him, like now. They’re currently smoking a joint, just the two of them in Ian’s room. Lip and Mandy are busy having sex in Fiona’s room, and it reminds Ian of something else that’s weird; him and Mickey haven’t had sex since the morning Mickey beat Max up. Is it weird he keeps track? Probably, but he can’t help it, Mickey hasn’t tried anything. And the times Ian has, Mickey comes up with an excuse and leaves. Now _that’s_ weird.

 

Conversations with him are minimal, if any. Mickey’s quiet. Too quiet. Something is seriously wrong. Mickey always has something to say, whether it’s rude or not.

 

He decides today is better than never to bring it up and fix it. He feels like he’s done something wrong, but how should he know if all he gets is silence.

 

“Hey Mick.” He’s only given silence in return. Not even so much as a glance when he hands the joint to Mickey.

 

“Mickey.” He bites his lip when silence is all he gets.

 

“Can you say something? Please?” Nothing. Only handed the joint back. He sighs and smushes out the remains in the ash tray.

 

“Mick” He leans forward for a kiss, that always made Mickey smile. Even if he gets rejected right now anything is better than silence.

 

“No.” Mickey mumbles, backing away.

 

Ian tries again but pushed harshly away.

 

“No means fuckin’ no, Ian!” Mickey yells before starting for the door. He makes it down the stairs to the living room when he gets pulled back, Ian’s grip on his wrists firm so he can’t get away.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong! Everyday you’re like a fucking nympho but now you can’t even fucking look at me!” He shouts now frustrated with the brunette standing before him in a sweater he stole from Ian.

 

“I’m not stupid, I can see that something is clearly wrong, so just spit it out.” He says, tone a mix of harsh and gentle.

 

“Are you gonna break up with me for Max?” Mickey asks instead, voice so low he’s almost inaudible to the redhead just barely catching it.

 

Ian furrows his brows further because what the fuck? Where is this coming from? “What? No, why would you think that?”

 

“He told me.”

 

Ian’s confused... what is there to tell? “What? That we used to bang? Who cares, he’s history.”

 

“Then why didn’t you want me to know that? Huh, why didn’t you say shit if there unfinished fuckin’ business?!”

 

“I didn’t want you freak out like now if you knew I was hanging with someone I dated! ‘Unfinished business’? We dated, we broke up! That’s it! That’s the end of it!”

 

“Really? So you didn’t tell me so I wouldn’t suspect you’d screw him again?!”

 

“What?! Screw him? What the hell are you talkin’ about?!”

 

“Don’t play dumb, he told me shithead!”

 

“Told you what?! There’s nothing to tell!”

 

“He told me you were gonna fuck him you piece of fuckin’ shit!” Mickey yells as tears now stream freely dripping off the tip of his nose and chin.

 

Ian’s speechless. After a beat, “You think I would cheat on you?”

 

Mickey focuses his eyes on Ian’s holding theirs, strong and firm, safe. Would Ian ever cheat? He highly doubts it. But he did cheat when Mickey was with his ex, what reason does he have not to? He could have anyone he wants, so he can clearly do better.

 

Ian looks to the ground with glassy eyes, hurt Mickey would think such a thing. He slowly releases Mickey’s wrists nodding softly.

 

“Okay. So, if you think I would cheat why are you still here? With me?”

 

Mickey’s eyes dart between the green saucers searching for the truth. Fine, he’ll give him the stone cold truth: “Because I love you.”

 

Ian bows his head feeling the sting that be tears coming on. “Love me enough to stay by my side even when you thought I could _ever_ betray you like that?”

 

Mickey nods softly.

 

“Mick...” Ian takes a breath. _Wow_ , he doesn’t deserve him. “Why would you think I could ever do that to you? Even if I tried I couldn’t get it up for anyone that’s not you.”

 

That pulls a small, short lived chuckle out of the brunette, the one he’s missed these past two days.

 

“You know I love you. And I’m telling you right now, I hate cheaters. You’re the only one I ever cheated or helped you cheat or whatever. I don’t know how I did, guess I loved you before I had you.” He cups Mickey’s cheeks in his hands. “I promise you I have no fucking clue what the hell Max was talking about, I could never do that, especially with him of all people.”

 

Mickey lets out a soft sigh of relief as Ian wipes a stray tear. “So you wouldn’t...?”

 

“God no. He’s a fucking idiot to lie to you like that.”

 

This time Mickey lets his chuckle fall out sounding restrained at first. “Think I’m the idiot for believin’ him.”

 

“Nah, I probably would’ve been the same way. But why didn’t you tell me? That would’ve been better, these past two days. I thought you got kinda bored of me and wanted to move on or something.”

 

Mickey furrows his brows, that’s fucking ridiculous. “That’s stupid you know, I told you I love you, you think I’ll ever let you go?”

 

“So you don’t love me enough to let me go?” Ian teases pulling the brunette in for a hug.

 

“Well I didn’t think you’d want to leave me.” Mickey says muffled against Ian’s shirt.

 

“Good because I don’t. Don’t think I ever could, can’t get you out of my head.” He says backing away enough to look Mickey in those beautiful ocean eyes.

 

A wide toothy smile takes over Mickey’s perfect lips, he looks down as a blush paints over his cheeks. It gives Ian butterflies just like the first time he ever saw Mickey smile.

 

“You’re beautiful you know.” He says, caressing Mickey’s cheek with his thumb.

 

Mickey’s smile only stretches, blush deepening. He could stare at that smile for hours.

 

“And I’m sorry, for not telling you about Max.”

 

Mickey smile falters a little, brows creasing with sadness just a touch at the mention.

 

“Hey.” He holds Mickey’s chin, eyes exploring the blue eyed boy’s beautiful features until Mickey looks up through dark, damp lashes. “I promise.”

 

Mickey nods, because he believes him. He leans in for a kiss, no tongue, just a chaste pressing of Ian’s lips covering his own.

 

It’s then as Mickey pulls away, wrapping his arms around his waist that Ian decides he needs to make this up to Mickey in a big way.

 

How about a date, they haven’t been on one in a couple months. He doesn’t want to take him someplace fancy, to some expensive ass restaurant Mickey will feel uncomfortable at. He’ll take him to the baseball field, their spot under the bleachers. He’ll make it perfect.

 

Just then the front door opens, the last voice he ever wants to hear following.

 

“Hey Ian, you’ll never guess what just happened to me.”

 

He feels Mickey jerk in his hold, fuck no is Mickey messing him up. He had his fun, now it’s Ian’s turn.

 

“Get out!”

 

“Whoa, what happened?”

 

“What are you doing here?” He glances to side at the sound of Mandy’s voice seeing Lip and Mandy coming down the stairs.

 

“Came to see Ian.”

 

That’s it, he thinks. He pushes Mickey towards Mandy who catches him before he falls with a confused look. He storms over to the stairs and grabs the Gallagher bat, then walks over to Max. The guy’s face displays pure fear, eyes darting between his and the bat raised over his shoulder. He doesn’t think he just swings, and swings, and swings, ‘til Max has fallen to the ground. Even then he only lands blows harder and harder with each hit.

 

No one stops him, Mickey sure as hell doesn’t. He watches as Max gets what he fucking deserves, better Ian than himself, or he’d surely land the asshole in a hospital. He wouldn’t mind that but he has a feeling the jackass would rat him out.

 

Mandy doesn’t understand what is happening but Ian is mad, she is not about to intervene when Ian is seething to the point he’s beating someone with a bat.

 

Lip knew it. Judging by the look on Mickey’s face, and the screaming he heard before Mandy and him came downstairs, he knows he’s right. Max did something - obviously, Ian’s only this violent when he’s this beyond angry - and it was bad.

 

Only when Max has stopped flinching, and writhing on the ground in pain does Lip try to stop him.

 

“Ian! Ian, I think he’s had enough!” Lip grabs it, yanking it out of Ian’s hold when he lifts it, but Ian’s not done. He resorts to his fists landing punch after punch until Mandy and Lip pull him off.

 

Mickey only wraps his arms around him in hopes to calm him down. “Ian.” Ian breathes heavily as Mickey rubs his arms up and down soothingly.

 

“C’mon.” He whispers, gingerly taking Ian’s hand in his and pulling him upstairs. Ian doesn’t take his glare off the boy laying silently on the ground while Lip and Mandy make sure he’s okay. Max had bruises upon walking into the house, with that bat he’s bound to have fractured something.

 

Mickey pulls Ian into the bathroom, closing the door behind them and putting the toilet seat down. He pulls the baby step out from under the sink with his foot, and the emergency kit as well. He opens it taking the bandages out and placing them on the toilet seat.

 

“C’mere.” He says softly by the sink.

 

Ian steps away from the door, slowly making his way towards Mickey. He watches as Mickey turns the faucet letting cold water flow. Mickey takes his hands and runs his bleeding knuckles under the water, he winces at the temperature, and the sting.

 

After rinsing his fists Mickey pushes him to sit on the baby step as he grabs the bandages and sits on the toilet seat.

 

“Tough guy huh?” Mickey chuckles softly as he wraps Ian’s fists in the bandages.

 

Ian laughs, then winces.

 

“Too tight?”

 

“A little.” A small smile spreads, fuck he doesn’t deserve Mickey.

 

“Sorry.”

 

After bandaging his boyfriend, Mickey puts the supplies away and opens the door for Ian waiting by it. “Just cause’ you got bandages don’ mean you can’t open the door for yourself.” Mickey teases.

 

“I’m injured, give me a break.” Ian jokes. His knuckles are nothing compared to Max’s current state, but damn does that fucking bitch deserve it.

 

Mickey guides him into the shared room, helping Ian change into more comfortable clothes. Ian really doesn’t need it, his hands hurt but he can do it himself. Mickey insists though, and changes himself into Ian’s clothes though they practically hang off his body.

 

Mickey climbs into Ian’s bed, scooting himself to the far end practically shoved against the wall due to how tiny Ian’s bed is. He wishes they were at Mickey’s, so they had a whole queen size to themselves. He carefully situates himself beside Mickey, taking up most of the space but still giving Mickey some. Mickey doesn’t seem to care as he lays his head against Ian’s chest, draping his legs over Ian’s as the redhead pulls the blanket over them and wraps his arm around Mickey.

 

They lay there in silence, letting the soothing sounds of the Southside fill the comfortable quiet.

 

It’s when Ian’s almost drifting off to sleep that he feels a warm hand grab his. He opens his eyes, catching Mickey pull his hand to lips.

 

Mickey leaves a lingering kiss the wrapped knuckle, the act speaking as somewhat of a word less promise. A wordless ‘I love you,’ even.

 

“Fuck I don’t deserve you, Mick.” Ian whispers, planting his own lingering kiss atop Mickey’s head.

 

“Yes you do.” Mickey sighs; the sound of a soft chuckle.

 

“No, I _really_ don’t.”

 


	19. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is long overdue & a mess but thank you for the patience! enjoy xo.

 

Mickey stirs the next morning against warm skin, the heartbeat of his boyfriend filling the silence and he nestles closer. He keeps his eyes closed, enjoying this feeling for fear it could disappear within the blink of an eye.

 

He hates to admit, but he does get scared all of this; Ian, their relationship, his happiness, could all be gone one morning. He could wake up, faced with the reality it was all just a dream, something he conjured to grasp the happiness he doesn’t feel he deserves.

 

“Mick?” Ian’s voice so quiet, it almost startles Mickey in the comfortable silence.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You know I love you right?”

 

Mickey smiles, doesn’t think he couldn’t not hearing those words fall from the redhead’s mouth so easily. Eases Mickey’s insecurities. “Yeah.”

 

“Good.” He feels Ian press a kiss to the top of his head, and his smile stretches impossibly wider.

 

Mickey glances towards the bunk bed hearing a loud snore possibly one of Ian’s brothers. Sure enough, Lip with his foot hanging off the edge produced the sound, and Carl still dead asleep in his bed.

 

Of course Mickey’s bladder has to strip him from this moment. He reluctantly raises himself off Ian’s chest, and climbs over his lanky boyfriend.

 

“Where you goin’?” Ian asks, holding onto Mickey’s wrist not wanting him to leave.

 

“Gotta piss. I’ll be back.” Mickey smiles making Ian unable to hold back his own.

 

He lives for these moments with Mickey, he just wants to forget these past three days and move on. He knows Mickey does too.

 

He rests his head in his palm as he waits for Mickey to return already missing his warmth.

 

What can he do to really prove he truly loves Mickey? He ponders this, so lost in thought he doesn’t even realize Mickey is back until the brunette snaps his fingers as he straddles the redhead.

 

“Earth to Ian.” Mickey snaps his fingers one last time, so Ian being fully aware of his surroundings again grabs his hand, and brings his wrist to his lips. He keeps his eyes locked on blue as he presses a kiss to his inner wrist.

 

Mickey can’t help but smile at the action. He leans down, moving his hand to cup Ian’s cheek and presses his lips against the thin ones.

 

He pecks him once more before hearing a groan.

 

“Can’t you guys wait until after I’ve had fucking coffee.” Lip groans as he jumps down from the bunk bed examining the two in their position.

 

“We weren’t even doin’ anything.” Ian smirks, adding a suggestive “Yet.”

 

Mickey raises a brow even as he forms a smirk of his own.

 

“My point exactly.” Lip says before leaving the room. “And uh, can you at least do it in Fi’s room? She stayed at a hotel with Jimmy-Steve, and Carl’s sleeping right there for fuck’s sake.” Then he leaves for real this time.

 

“Yeah let’s go to Fi’s room.”

 

“The kid is sleepin,’ he’s a heavy sleeper.” Mickey says lowering himself again to nip at his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“Babe.” Ian chuckles even as he tilts his head back giving Mickey better access. The brunette works to give Ian a pretty purple mark. “C’mon Mick.” Ian squeezes his thigh.

 

“I’m not gettin’ up.” Mickey says sitting up right and crossing his hands over his chest like a child.

 

“Well then,” Ian smirks as his hands travel down, squeezing a handful of Mickey’s ass through the thin fabric of his boxers. He flips their positions with ease, making him on top. “I guess I’ll just have to carry you.” With that he catches Mickey behind his thighs and lifts him.

 

Mickey immediately locks his strong legs around the redhead’s waist with a chuckle, he will never get over how strong his boyfriend is. They reach the room within seconds thanks to Ian’s long eager strides. Mickey kicks the door behind them and Ian drops him on the mattress of Fiona’s bed.

 

Fiona will probably kill them later, but Ian doesn’t care. He’s horny and wants nothing more than to be inside Mickey.

 

The process is much slower than either anticipated, but neither are complaining.

 

Despite his straining, almost painful hard on that could be rid of by a quick fuck, Ian takes his time.

 

He doesn’t know if it’s one of his many ways to make it up to his boyfriend, to show his love. All he knows is, he wants to take his time to explore every inch of Mickey’s body he knows like the back of his hand.

 

What followed throughout the next couple hours taking advantage of Fiona’s absence was amazing sex. Ian fucking him with the pace of a snail, Ian fucking him into oblivion. All ending with the blue eyed boy cumming with Ian’s name on his lips.

 

Once they’d finally been done for the time being, they’d taken a shower together, which may or may not have taken twice as long due to Ian sucking Mickey off. Then they’d lounged around the living room watching the geographic channel with Mickey seated between Ian’s long legs. Ian’s arms wrapped around his waist. Mickey’s covering, his fingers filling the gaps between the redhead’s.

 

They had the whole house to themselves today, all Ian’s siblings fucked off for the day, it was a Sunday after all, no one was ever home all having plans of their own.

 

Of course they’d taken advantage of that, sex on the couch even though anyone could’ve walked in any time to find Mickey expertly riding the nine inches he is so addicted to.

 

They’d ordered a pizza after needing to refuel their energy. Mandy and Lip had come home around that time too, then they’d all gone one on one in Call of Duty. Mickey of course had won each game, him and his video game skills.

 

After they’d stuck in a movie Mandy brought, the pair soon retreating to boy’s shared room. Ian and Mickey had stayed blankly watching the screen. They weren’t even sure what was playing, too engulfed in their own little bubble.

 

Fiona had finally come home, happy as hell, smile so big Ian almost didn’t want to spoil her good mood. After all it was rare Fiona was in a good mood with all this stress of her job recently. But he didn’t want to be a dick and not warn her her sheets were soiled with cum. Probably reeked of sex.

 

“Hey Fi?” He said as she started up the stairs, smile still huge.

 

“Yeah, kiddo?”

 

Ian rolled his eyes at the name, he’s not a child anymore. “Uh, might wanna wash your sheets before you go to bed tonight.”

 

“Why?” She tilted her head, eyebrows raising.

 

“You’ll know when you smell it.” He smiles apologetically.

 

“Oh, God did you fuck on my bed?!” She rushed up the stairs not giving him a chance to answer.

 

“Why is she so surprised?” Mickey scoffs. Big bed, the room to itself, the occupant of it nowhere to be found in the house, of course they wouldn’t let that go to waste.

 

“Don’ know, but it ruined her day.” Ian chuckles softly even though he does feel bad.

 

Mickey only nodded in reply before raising himself from Ian’s grip. “Where are you goin’?” Ian asked. He kept finding himself asking that all day, he just kept getting worried if Mickey left, he might never come back. Safe to say, that was Ian’s worst fear since the whole incident.

 

“Home. Wanna come?” Mickey said as he grabbed his jacket off the hook by the front door.

 

“Do you even have to ask?” Ian replied with a smirk grabbing his hoodie off the back of the couch.

 

“Figured, since you’re an idiot and don’t know you’re supposed to come with me.” Mickey teases as he opens the front door.

 

“Really you’re leavin’ after ruining my sheets?” Fiona asks coming back down with said sheets in a basket.

 

“Sorry, Fi.” Ian replies following Mickey out the door.

 

“Jesus you’re so whipped it’s annoying.” Ian catches his sister say before shutting the door. He knows she was just teasing by her tone, but doesn’t care. He’s not whipped, he’s just in love... Maybe a little whipped.

 

It’s a brisk walk to the Milkovich house, walking in to find Terry getting drunk with some old guys in the kitchen. All men are laughing obnoxiously loud and when Terry spots his young son he introduces him to his friends.

 

“Mickey, come meet the guys! This is my faggot of a son, Mickey.” He laughs. He thinks nothing of the insult, and it pisses Mickey off. His dad accepts him, so why the fuck anytime he introduces Mickey to any guys he brings over his ‘faggot son’ or ‘the queerbo mistake.’

 

He says nothing though. He simply grits his teeth and grabs Ian’s hand tugging him towards his room.

 

“Disgusting.” He hears before shutting the door which makes him slam it out of annoyance.

 

“Calm down, Mick. They’re just assholes.” Ian says wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist.

 

“Whatever.” Mickey sighs pulling himself from Ian’s grip. They think a boy holding another boy’s hand is disgusting? Mickey will show them disgusting.

 

He unzips his jeans and kicks them off. “Take your pants off.”

 

“Why?” He questions even as he does as told.

 

“I’m horny.” Mickey shrugs with a smirk playing at his lips. His statement urges Ian to get naked in record time.

 

Once Mickey’s clothes are thrown carelessly to the floor for what has to be the hundredth time today, Ian has him on his back within seconds.

 

They skip foreplay this time, going straight to fucking.

 

Mickey does not hold back, and it only drives Ian to go harder and faster, relishing in the sounds he pulls from the pouty pink lips. It is to a point the bed is hitting the wall, and Mickey is almost yelling out in pleasure, completely forgetting his father and those other douchebags on the other side of the door. He forgets why he started this, all he knows now is he so fucking close.

 

Ian’s hitting that special spot over and over, and his thoughts become clouded with only the redhead above him sucking hickeys on his neck. His dull nails sink into his back, dragging down the smooth skin sure to leave scratches on his back. Nothing new for the redhead to be sporting.

 

Ian holds his own weight on his arms so he can look at Mickey when he cums. God he’s beautiful, he thinks. His eyes squeezed shut in painful pleasure, his mouth hanging open to form an oval shape as gasps and moans escape, the occasional ‘Fuck Ian’ between curses. Truly a sight to see, that no one else will ever be able to witness. That thought mixed with the feel of the brunette’s inner walls clenching around his cock, has him reaching his orgasm. He reaches down, jerking Mickey’s girth in time to his thrusts. Before he knows it, he fills Mickey’s hole with his warm cum, his boyfriend’s seed spilling into his hand seconds later.

 

“Fuck” Ian sighs as he pulls out and collapses next to Mickey. Both pant as they catch their breath coming down from their orgasms. Ian reaches over his brunette grabbing the nearest shirt he can reach and cleaning off his hand.

 

Mickey yawns as he pulls the blanket over them before adjusting himself so he’s laying on Ian’s chest.

 

Ian pulls him closer, pressing a soft kiss to his messy hair. “I love you.” He whispers against it.

 

Mickey smiles, Ian’s said it so many times, and each time his smile only seems to widen. “Love you too.”

 

Then Ian gets an idea of how he can prove he truly loves Mickey as he locks his fingers with Mickey’s shorter ones.

 

Soon he hears the light sound of Mickey’s soft snores. The sun had gone down hours ago and when Ian checks the time it’s past eight o’clock, so he settles for sleep as well with a wide grin.

 

 

 

It’s been a week since this whole incident when he gets a visit from the idiot who almost destroyed them.

 

Ian’s probably being dramatic but he doesn’t care. It could’ve destroyed them. Though they most likely wouldn’t have been apart for long. Ian wasn’t kidding when he told Mickey he could never get him out of his head. His thoughts revolve around the beautiful brunette, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Max looks somewhat better. He’s got a blue cast on his left arm, bruises here and there still lingering on his face, and a black eye. He’s glad to see him with all these marks.

 

As mean as that sounds Max honestly deserved worse, trying to separate him and the love of his life. Fucking dick.

 

“The hell do you want?” Is the first thing he says upon opening the door.

 

“Can I come in?” His voice is timid, and hesitant.

 

“No.” Ian says firmly. Mickey is upstairs showering after their two rounds of fucking fantastic sex. He was going to join but someone just kept on knocking and he could hear from upstairs. He knows he reeks of sex and cum, and happy to see Max catches a whiff and scrunches his nose.

 

“Then can you come out here? I need to talk to you.”

 

Ian rolls his eyes but steps out and closes the door behind him. He leans on the railing of the porch across from Max with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

Max opens his mouth and steps closer, to which Ian stops him immediately. “No, back the fuck away.”

 

Once Max is on the other side then Ian lets him speak. “What do you wanna say?”

 

“I just... I just wanna apologize. For what I said. It was a dumbass move—”

 

“Yeah it was.” Ian can’t help but interrupt through gritted teeth.

 

“I’m sorry. I just... I wanted you back I guess.”

 

“Well there’s better ways to go about that, man. But that doesn’t matter, cause incase you haven’t noticed I love Mickey. He’s it for me.” Ian shrugs.

 

“I know that now.”

 

“Why did you think this” He gestures between them. “would ever happen again? Think it’s pretty clear I’ve moved on. You should too.”

 

“I don’t know. I—”

 

“Especially to say whatever the fuck it is you said to Mickey? Were you trying to land yourself in a fuckin’ hospital? I know you don’t know this, and pretty much no one does and he’ll hate me for saying this, but Mickey is sensitive. In a way most people don’t know and he _never_ shows. Especially when it comes to me and our relationship. I don’t care why you’re still stuck on this idea that we could ever happen again, cause’ we won’t. _Ever_.”

 

“Jesus, Ian okay, I get it.”

 

“Do you? Cause’ it seems like you don’t. So let me make one thing clear.” Ian’s voice goes low, and serious. “Never, in a billion years will I ever leave Mickey. Not for you or anyone else. You’ve apologized so I suggest you stay the fuck away from Mick, away from me, and never say a word to either of us ever again.”

 

Max opens his mouth as if to speak, but nothing comes out.

 

Almost a full minute passed before he nods and turns to go down the stairs. “Goodbye, Ian.” He says when he’s reached the end of the steps.

 

Ian doesn’t reply, just opens the door and goes inside. He honestly couldn’t care less this is the last time he’ll ever see the douchebag.

 

“Ian?!”

 

He immediately smiles thinking of the boy in the upstairs bathroom probably waiting for him. All thoughts of what has just happened completely disappear when he opens the door and is greeted with the sight of Mickey standing under the shower head in all his naked glory. Water rolling down his smooth, pale skin. Water dripping off the tips of his soaked hair. Ian’s eyes trail down his firm body, his cock standing at attention.

 

“‘Bout time you got here. Water’s getting cold.” His words pull the redhead out of his trance.

 

“Jesus, Mick.” Ian sighs softly as he quickly undresses and joins Mickey.

 

Ian doesn’t think he’ll ever be over shower sex. At least not for the next fifty years. At least never with Mickey. Not even when they’re old cripples and he can barely get it up. Never. And definitely not now as he pulls loud moans getting lost with the running water.

 

Somehow he’s holding Mickey’s weight between his own body, and the shower wall, thrusting into the boy as water drips and slips between where they stay connected.

 

The second time around they don’t even wait to completely dry before Ian’s fucking him from behind on his bed.

 

Damn is today a good day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodbye Max.


	20. Great Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll fix mistakes later. enjoy xo

 

Ian sighs contently as he walks with his arm slung around Mickey’s shoulders. Mickey’s arm around his waist.

 

They’re walking home from school with Mandy and Eve, talking crap about their teachers now that it’s the last day of school. Not that they hadn’t before.

 

Now Ian and Mickey have the whole summer to spend sleeping in and fucking in the hot nights under the bleachers. Truly one of the best ways to spend summer if Ian does say so himself. As long as he is spending it with Mickey it was going to be amazing.

 

He started thinking maybe he’s too clingy, but those thoughts are soon pushed away realizing they both are. Mickey is only clingy with him though, he’d never seen him stick like glue to his ex. Then again Mickey loves him.

 

Ian has plans for this summer as well. Not only dates like taking Mickey to the movie theater to see the new Avengers movie which looks to be really good, he also plans to get a job. Fiona said he is more than welcome work at her diner.

 

He is definitely taking her offer. He’d gone by the Kash and Grab after school the other day in search of one with Eve, but something about how friendly Kash had been put him off. It gave him the creeps, and Eve didn’t like the way he smiled at Ian. Like he was a tasty snack waiting to be devoured, fucking gross. Only Mickey can look at him like that.

 

No other nearby stores were looking to hire so it would save him time to just take Fi’s offer. After all he could skip interviews where he’d be nervous as hell, and he’d feel comfortable there with Fiona.

 

He spent enough time there already since she’d been hired. He took Mickey on the breakfast date there before school once, and the staff seemed alright.

 

When they’d reached the Gallagher house Mandy and Lip had escaped to be alone in the boy’s room, leaving the trio downstairs.

 

Eve sighed tiredly as Ian got up from his spot between the two on the couch. They’d each had their head rested on his shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong, E?” Ian asked as he grabbed three beers from the fridge.

 

“Bella broke up with me this morning.” She said with a pout.

 

“How devastatin.’” Mickey sarcastically shakes his head as he reaches for the beer Ian sets on the coffee table.

 

“Ow! Bitch.” He curses when Eve slaps him harder than intended on his arm.

 

“Fuck you. Now I’m lonely again.”

 

“You’re not lonely, you still have us.” Ian said as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and rubs her arm.

 

“Yeah my two best friends both in happy relationships in fucking love makes me feel sooo much better.” She huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Ian cocks his head to the side. He glances down when Mickey props his legs on his lap and absentmindedly rubs his ankle with his free hand.

 

“I know but look at you!” She gestures to Ian rubbing Mickey’s ankle as the brunette lights a cigarette dangling between his lips.

 

“I want that. I had that. Now I don’t.”

 

“You will, E. Bella’s a dumbass to let you go.” Ian assures her and pulls her into a hug.

 

Mickey feels uncomfortable, he doesn’t really know what to say. Eve has been his friend since around the time Ian and Mandy became friends and he still found himself not knowing how to comfort her. He only knew how to banter with her as if she were his own sibling. That was comforting to him, well that and Ian’s soft kisses but Eve is not getting that from him nor Ian.

 

“Better off without that skank.” He muttered as he passed Ian the cigarette.

 

“Yeah, and what makes you say that?” Eve pouts.

 

“She didn’t deserve you.” Mickey shrugs. He doesn’t know how to describe that, that bitch would’ve banged any guy or girl that walked. She had no problem with cheating, as if it was a game she was determined to win. The petite blonde on the other side of Ian is like a sister to him, and she deserves so much better than someone like that.

 

“Mickey Milkovich? Being nice? Is this real or am I dreaming?” She teasingly rests her hands over her heart.

 

“Fuck off, alright.” No venom, even said with a smirk as smoke blows out his nose.

 

“You know you love me, Mick.” She reaches over Ian to punch his arm.

 

“Sure I do.”

 

Eve giggles and finally pops the tab of the beer Ian brought.

 

 

 

An hour later, Eve, Mandy, Mickey, and Ian are playing Call of Duty in teams while Lip watches and smokes squished with Mandy on the smaller couch.

 

Ian and Mickey of course are winning thanks to both’s excellent video games skills, Mickey’s more than Ian’s.

 

“You’re fucking cheating!” Mandy complains when they’ve won for the sixth time in a row.

 

“No, you just suck.” Ian chuckles as he sips his beer hiding his smile.

 

“Fuck you.” Eve reaches over Mandy and hits Ian’s shoulder with the controller.

 

“Ow!” Ian groans and rubs his abused shoulder.

 

“Ay, don’t hit him.” Mickey reaches over and hits her shoulder with his controller.

 

“Ow, Mickey!” Eve lunges forward but is stopped by Mandy throwing an arm around her waist.

 

“Sit down, E. Mick’s just an asshole.”

 

Eve grew up in a house of one sister, and five brothers. So in other words, as fragile and small as Eve looks, she plays rough. She could accidentally give Mickey two black eyes.

 

Of course if she weren’t a girl Mickey would’ve actually punched her for hitting Ian. Even if it only hurt the redhead momentarily.

 

The two cool down, and go back to their friendly banter as they play video games.

 

 

 

The next few weeks Ian spends at his new job, working for his sister at Patsies Pies. The reason for it being he needs to save up for his idea. No not idea, this is a plan, this is what he will do for the blue eyed boy he is so deeply in love with. He wonders if there is a stronger word for that cause it feels as if he feels something stronger than that.

 

His thoughts are pushed aside for later as he walks up to a table where a group of girls have just sat.

 

“Welcome to Patsies, what can I get ya?” He produces a fake smile.

 

There’s four girls seated at the booth, three of which order their food, the fourth is too busy openly ogling him to realize they’re waiting on her.

 

He clear his throat after a few seconds when her gaze shifts down to his crotch.

 

“Oh, sorry. Uh just eggs, scrambled.” She says.

 

“Okay.” With that he leaves feeling extremely uncomfortable and awkward. If Mickey were here boy would he be hearing an earful of curse words tossed the girl’s way.

 

She’s cute, and if he were straight she’d be his type. Black hair, pale, even had a tattoo on her arm. But he’s not, and she is incredibly lucky his boyfriend is not here.

 

Coincidentally speak of the devil. Mickey walks in with a seemingly happy Mandy following behind him, both seem to be arguing about something.

 

Ian walks over with a smile and greets them as they sit in a far booth by the corner. Again, coincidentally a couple booths away from the group of girls.

 

“Hey Mick, Mands.”

 

“Look at you.” Mandy giggles with a wide smile.

 

“Ay, back off.” Mickey says before reaching up and pulling Ian down for a chaste kiss.

 

“Why are you so happy?” Ian asks as he refils a cup a coffee for the table next to them.

 

“What I can’t be happy? It’s summer and, I have a boyfriend. I can’t be happy?”

 

Ian raises his hands in mock surrender with a chuckle.

 

“Okay, we gonna keep chit chattin’ or can I order some fuckin’ food like I came here for?”

 

“Oh here I was thinkin’ you came here for me.” Ian teases as he pulls out his notepad.

 

The two order breakfast and a pie to bring home for their dad when they’re done.

 

Mandy leaves after finishing meanwhile Mickey lingers to watch the redhead’s speed in delivering food to tables in his section.

 

“Ian as much as I love him, Sean says he can’t stay if he doesn’t order something else.”

 

“Who cares what Sean says, I want him here.”

 

“Well he’s your boss so you should. Just make him get more food.” Fiona replies before going to deliver her tables their meals.

 

Ian sighs as he walks over and lays his hands on the table where Mickey is messing around on his phone.

 

“Babe you gotta order somethin’.”

 

“Not hungry.”

 

“Mick you either have to get more food, or my boss is going to make you leave. I don’ want you to leave so just order something.”

 

Mickey sighs before flicking his eyes up, meeting Ian’s gaze.

 

“Get me a pie.”

 

Ian furrows his brows. Mickey seems exhausted.

 

“You okay?”

 

Mickey looks down to his phone, then back up. He hands his phone over to the redhead and sits back running a hand over his face.

 

Ian frowns before looking over the screen.

 

It’s a text from Iggy.

 

**Ig: Mick dad got arrested.**

 

**Ig: Mickey?**

 

He pressed the little ‘4’ in the corner of the screen and is brought to Mickey’s message threads where Mandy’s name has a blue dot by it.

 

**Mandy: dad’s been arrested**

 

**Mandy: He called, wants us to go there.**

 

**Mandy: Answer ur texts I can see u read them**

 

**Mandy: ugh just meet us at Cook County he’s being held there.**

 

Suddenly Ian’s phone dings with an incoming text in his pocket.

 

**Mands: Is Mick still with u?**

 

**Ian: Yeah**

 

**Mands: Did he tell you?**

 

**Ian: Just now**

 

**Mands: Please take him I know he won’t come on his own.**

 

**Ian: Ok.**

 

Ian hands back Mickey’s phone, the brunette still sitting there staring blankly at the table.

 

“Fi.” He catches his sister’s arm when she walks by.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you cover my tables? I need to go.”

 

“Go? Go where?”

 

Ian’s already heading back to the locker room as he peels his apron off. “Gotta take Mick to Cook County.”

 

“Why?” She asks standing in the door way as Ian peels his shirt off.

 

“His dad got arrested, Mandy wants me to take him. Can you please just cover them?”

 

“Ian I’m sure he can go just fine on his own.”

 

“I know my boyfriend. He won’t.”

 

“Ian-“

 

“Fiona, his dad just got back. He hasn’t seen him since he was six fuckin’ years old.”

 

“He’s been back for a few months, Ian.”

 

“And he’s been gone for eleven years.”

 

Fiona holds his gaze before sighing and a small smile spreads. She walks over to him and cups his face, “You know you have too big a heart, sweet face.”

 

Ian chuckles before giving her a short hug.

 

“Thanks Fi.”

 

“Yeah yeah, just go.”

 

Ian smiles and does just that, practically dragging Mickey out who silently refused.

 

Though Mickey never said it, he had missed his dad. Recently they’d been bonding more and hanging out every once in a while.

 

His dad had been changing for the best, for once since Mickey can remember they hadn’t been doing criminal activity together.

 

Ian was happy for him, now that was all coming down.

 

What could Terry have possibly done? He was on house arrest, they’d lifted that last week. He couldn’t have done something so soon given he couldn’t or he’d end up back in the joint.

 

He couldn’t drink, and couldn’t do drugs. He was on a two year long probation for something they didn’t even know what. Fuck this is stressful and it’s not even his dad.

 

Summer is kicking off to a great start.

 


	21. Later, Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really just a mess lol, enjoy xo

 

“Mickey.” Ian says when they’ve arrived to building Mickey’s dad is being held. Mickey refuses to leave the car, crossing his arms as he slumps in the passenger seat like a child.

 

“Go ahead, I’ll be right here.”

 

“No, you’re coming with me. It’s not me he wanted to see.”

 

“Then why the hell are we here?” Mickey scoffed.

 

“Because he’s _your_ dad and he wanted to talk with _you_ and _your_ siblings.”

 

“Did you know me and Mandy didn’t even know he was in the can until our mom died?” Mickey says.

 

Ian leans against the open window of the car door. Part of him knows this is just a distraction, a delay to not have to face the man who wasn’t there for more than half of his young life. The other part of him knows this is going somewhere, so if Mickey feels he must share, so be it.

 

“She told us he left to stay with our uncle when we realized he was gone. After she died, Iggy told us the real reason he’d been gone for so long.” Mickey keeps his vision focused on his hands, picking at a loose thread on his stained wife beater.

 

“The last time I saw him he was teaching me to use a shotgun, almost made me shoot some neighborhood stray before I heard sirens, saw flashing lights and he bolted. I guess the cops found him and took him in.” He shrugs. He doesn’t know why he’s sharing this, some part of him feels it’s important his lover have knowledge of this.

 

“Iggy says he’s innocent for what they charged him, but I don’t know cause’ shithead never told us. I know this time he’s innocent, he was probably just sitting at home watching some sitcom cause’ there was nothing else on.” Finally, he raises his head, eyes finding Ian’s. “Ian, I’ve survived eleven years without that bastard. I can handle a few more. Let’s just go.”

 

Ian takes a deep breath as he stands up straight. That was a lot to digest.

 

Mickey is hurting, and although he wants nothing more than to drive Mickey home and cuddle him in the privacy of his room, he can’t. Mickey has nothing but bad memories of the man he calls his dad. The man who wasn’t there, and the time he was, he was beating on his kids and wife, and teaching them to be criminals since they could walk. Not the best childhood, a pretty normal one for a Southside product, but Mickey deserves better than that.

 

Despite being raised the first six years of his life as a criminal, he turned out to be this smart, loving, caring young man. Sure he made mistakes but everyone has. And everyone deserves a second chance, which is why Ian believes Mickey should give his old man a second chance. Or at least the start of one seeing as he’s in holding at this moment.

 

“Mick... if you won’t do this for yourself, do it for Mandy. For Iggy. They want you in there.”

 

Mickey studies him, and damn does he wish he could read minds right about now. The blue eyes go glossy, and he sniffles giving the barest of nods. Slowly, he opens his door, and climbs out.

 

Ian guides him inside, hand on his lower back until they reach the guards.

 

They were so handsy Mickey can’t help the slight anger thinking how they must’ve patted down Mandy.

 

“Finally!” Mandy smiles before throwing herself in Mickey’s arms.

 

Her and Iggy were sitting in a hallway on some metal benches, Mandy wearing a short tight mini skirt was sitting on her jacket to keep from freezing.

 

“Hey bro.” Iggy greets, giving Mickey a short hug. ‘Thank you’ he mouthes to Ian over his shoulder.

 

Ian nods in return and welcomes the hug Mandy pulls him into.

 

“So you know what he’s here for?” Ian asks as they sit back on the cold bench.

 

“Apparently he didn’t pass a piss test, and they’d found coke and marijuana on him and in his system.”

 

“How? He hasn’t touched the beer in the fridge, neither has he done drugs!” Mandy complains.

 

Iggy had rid the place of hard drugs on his father’s command, the only weed was securely hidden in Iggy’s room on any occasion they’d search the place. “I don’ fuckin’ know. He was fuckin’ sleeping when they got there, wasn’t even wearing pants or a shirt where the hell is he gonna keep ‘em?”

 

The two continued to complain in hushed voices so no stupid nearby pigs overheard.

 

Mickey sat on the end of the bench squished to Ian’s side in attempt to find any warmth he could, goosebumps covering his milky skin.

 

This place was freezing, without his jacket Ian would be freezing too. He places his hand over Mickey’s shoulder and pulls him closer to huddle in his warmth.

 

When a guard finally brings them to the room, they each sit in cold metal, across the cold large metal table sits Terry Milkovich in handcuffs. Ian had wanted to wait out there, not wanting to impose after all it wasn’t his dad in holding. But Mickey forced him to come, said he’d leave if Ian didn’t come and practically dragged him by his arm.

 

They’ve only had the old man for a few hours and yet it already looks like he’s already been in a fight.

 

“Jesus, dad.” The man has a split lip Iggy knows he didn’t have when they’d hauled him off into a police car.

 

“Shut up smartass.” More teasing snark than seriousness. Iggy only raises his hands in mock surrender with a smirk.

 

“Dad what did you?” Mandy gets straight to the point, crossing her arms and leaning on this table determined to know the truth.

 

“What did I do? I didn’t do anything. I took the fuckin’ piss test, they frisked me and next thing I know I’m in handcuffs.”

 

“So they didn’t find anything on you?”

 

“No, what are those pigs gonna find huh? Didn’t do nothin’ and there ain’t no drugs in my fuckin’ system.”

 

Mickey sits beside his sister staring at the table. He’s listening to his sister ask question after question, listening to Terry give answer after answer. They don’t sound made up just as he knew they wouldn’t. His dad is innocent.

 

After Mandy’s cracked down to the realization he did nothing, Terry tells Iggy he needs to start filing to be the two’s legal guardian, they’re keeping Terry for a while and most likely Child Protective Services will be around. Last time when they were young, it was okay because Mama Milkovich was around, and when she died their aunt pretended to be their guardian. Now it’s Iggy’s turn.

 

Once time is up Mickey is glad to be out of that room. It was so suffocating, his only source of oxygen his boyfriend rubbing his thigh in comfort.

 

“Later, dad.” Mandy had waved with a warm smile, voice so gentle it made Mickey question where the fuck his sister went.

 

He really just wants to go home and get high and drunk.

 

Ian drives them to the Gallagher house while Mandy and Iggy take the L to get home and clean up the house incase CPS makes a surprise visit.

 

“Mickey.” Ian sighs when the brunette grabs the whole six pack out of the fridge.

 

Mickey doesn’t reply however, he goes upstairs while undoing his belt.

 

When Ian joins him he’s already chugging a can in only his boxers and wife beater.

 

The raven haired boy burps loudly as he crushes the can in his hand and throws it into the mess of the younger brothers’ room.

 

“Hey, slow down.” Ian towers over the brunette who began to chug another.

 

Ian takes the pack and places it on the dresser behind him.

 

“Calm down, firecrotch.” Mickey chuckles.

 

“Fiona’s just gonna blame me if you drink all the beer.” Ian gives Mickey a pointed look.

 

“Not my fuckin’ problem.” Mickey shrugs, walking past the redhead and locking the door.

 

“Sure at my house you lock the door.” Ian comments realizing Mickey never actually locks his own, yet in Ian’s house it’s the first thing he does.

 

“You got a shitload more siblings who barge in, at least mine knock.” Mickey smirks as he cups Ian’s face pulling him down for a kiss.

 

“Sometimes.” Ian says accepting the kiss and pushing Mickey back against the bed.

 

It’s after clothes have been shed that there’s knob is turning and then banging on the door.

 

“Go away!” Ian yells before pushing into Mickey, the shorter boy too gone on lust to register the sound of the door.

 

Suddenly Ian has to pull the blanket all the way over them when the door swings open.

 

“What the fuck, Carl?!” Ian exclaims to his younger brother.

 

“I needed condoms, kids at school pay me for them.” He shrugs going through Ian’s drawer.

 

Mickey hides his face in his hands while Ian buries his own in the crook of Mickey’s neck.

 

“Carl I don’t have any fuckin’ condoms can you get out?” Ian’s words are muffled against Mickey’s skin.

 

“Does that hurt?” Carl suddenly asks.

 

Recently Carl’s been getting more curious about gay sex. He’d asked Ian how it works, the redhead refused to him, when Mickey heard him state that wiener goes into wiener or some shit he’d plain out told him it was dick in ass. That of course led to more questions.

 

“What?” Mickey scoffed like he couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

 

“His dick in your...” Carl trails off, slowly backing away when he sees the deadly glint in Mickey’s eyes.

 

“Get the fuck out before I brake your fuckin’ kneecaps!” He violently throws the closest thing he can find, which would be the tube of lube.

 

Carl runs away with the devilish chuckle shutting the door behind him.

 

Ian can’t help but laugh at the exchange.

 

“Get the fuck off me.” Mickey frowns, lightly pushing Ian off, biting his lip at the loss.

 

“What? It was funny.”

 

“No, it was fuckin’ embarrassing.” Mickey argues, his face still very red.

 

“Mickey he’s just curious.”

 

“That doesn’t mean he needs to fuckin’... while we’re...” Mickey sighs in irritation too embarrassed to even finish or attempt to finish his sentences.

 

“Mick.” Ian calls as Mickey hurries to get dressed.

 

“Mickey. Fuck.” He curses when Mickey walks out doing his belt. “Fuckin’ cockblock.” He mumbles grabbing his backpack and shoving the rest of the six pack in it.

 

He knows a place they’ll have more privacy.

 

“Ay, follow me.” Ian says to the brunette waiting for him on the back porch, landing a hard smack to his ass too.

 

He doesn’t need to turn around to know Mickey’s following, he can hear just as much as see his shadow follow.

 

Soon they’ve arrived to the old ballpark. They scale the fence and make their way under the bleachers.

 

Ian pulls out the six pack and tosses Mickey a can, then gets one for himself.

 

After finishing their beers, sharing a smoke and talking about what to do with curious Carl, Ian tries to bring up Mickey’s dad. But Mickey shuts that down real quick.

 

He distracts him with a blowjob, soon forgetting it was a distraction and giving Ian a mind blowing orgasm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is curious or interested I can mention what it is Terry got taken away for in the next chapter.


	22. Pinkie Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for posting late, enjoy xo!

 

A month and a couple visits in the courtroom later, Iggy is officially his and Mandy’s legal guardian.

 

Mickey has only gone to see his dad a couple times, only if Mandy or Iggy force him though. Ian had given up dragging him after the first time which Mickey had been grateful for, it’d make everything a lot easier if his siblings did the same. Just respect his decision.

 

His dad is gone again, and although there’s the chance it isn’t his fault, Mickey will put the blame on him. To him it makes all the more sense rather than someone framing him again.

 

Iggy finally told him and Mandy after the first visit the reason Terry was gone for so long. He’d been accused of attempted murder, originally supposedly to be locked up for fifteen years, but got out on good behavior with probation. They’d had no evidence to prove it was him, all they could go by was some cop’s word. The cop who everyone knows hates Terry with a passion. With reason too, but he had no proof Terry did anything.

 

They’d probably used the excuse he’d ran that he must be guilty, but in the Southside it was nature to run the second cops were around, even if you knew you’d done nothing wrong.

 

Mickey knows he was innocent for sure given the time and day of the attempted murder was a time he was home teaching young Iggy how to get as close to perfect aim with a pistol as he could get shooting cans off a window sill.

 

A couple weeks after bringing Terry in they had added more time to his sentence for possession of illegal weapons, AKA the loads of guns kept in the house. Terry frankly had no knowledge they were still there, he’d thought Mickey’s mom would rid the place of weapons. She had, but kept them locked in the cabinet, none of the siblings even knew there was a key for it. Iggy had two of his own guns legally under his name for emergencies and those were the only not getting him in trouble. Iggy tried to tell the cops the deal with the weapons but it was no use. Their dad was locked up again, all siblings felt it was best to just accept it and wait until he is back.

 

 

 

Mickey sighs dramatically for the third time next to Ian who has just sent off a text to Eve.

 

“Yes?” Ian says, Mickey immediately turning on his side and leaning on his elbow.

 

“I’m bored.”

 

“Okay, and what am I supposed to do about that?” Ian smirks.

 

“Entertain me?” Mickey raises his brows like it should he obvious.

 

Ian smirk grows into a full smile as he leans forward pressing his lips against Mickey’s soft ones.

 

Mickey moans softly as their tongues touch, allowing Ian to push him back into the mattress climbing on top of him.

 

“Ian!” Ian hears his name yelled from downstairs.

 

Ian groans in annoyance beginning to pull away.

 

“Ignore her.” Mickey mutters recognizing his sister’s annoying voice before pulling Ian down again.

 

“Ian!”

 

“Mick” Ian sighs in between kiss.

 

“Just ignore her” Mickey repeats, shoving his tongue in Ian’s mouth and curling his arms around Ian’s neck.

 

“Ian.” Mandy storms into the room, pushes Ian with the strength of a bull off her brother, then pulls her brother off the bed letting him fall to the ground.

 

“Hey!” Mickey yells, and groans connecting with the hardwood floors.

 

“Mandy!” Ian yelps swerving around her and helping Mickey up.

 

“What the fuck bitch?” Mickey snaps as he dusts himself off.

 

“Your asshole of a brother cheated on me.” Mandy sneers towards Ian.

 

“What?” Both boys simultaneously say.

 

“Walked in on him and Karen, bitch is back. Gimme the car keys.” Mandy rambles holding her hand out to her brother.

 

Mickey shrugs and pulls the keys out about to hand them over when Ian snatches them away. “Why do you need a car?”

 

“Cause’ I do asshole, give!”

 

“No.”

 

“Ugh! All men are fucking assholes!” Mandy yells shoving both harshly out of her way.

 

“What she mad at us for?” Mickey grumbles taking the keys back.

 

“She’s just mad at Lip, takin’ it out on everything.” Ian sighs sitting down the bed.

 

“Well she better learn to fuckin’ channel that shit or somethin’ cause I’m not gettin’ knocked off the bed again. Bitch will give me bruises worse than her punches”

 

“Pussy.” Ian comments, Mickey glaring before lunging forward.

 

“Not a fuckin’ pussy, dick.”

 

“I’ll show you dick.” Ian smirks before flipping them, landing himself on top between Mickey’s legs.

 

 

Ian having made it his mission to prove his endless love for the raven-haired boy, he decided to take Mickey on a date to the movies.

 

They hadn’t paid too much attention in the end, too busy stealing glances and throwing whispered flirts throughout the entire movie. When it was over they hopped into a couple different movies before finally leaving the theaters.

 

Ian had the genius idea to take Mickey to the ballpark after. They stopped outside the Gallagher house real quick, Ian making a couple sandwiches and tosses a few beers in a small cooler planning to keep Mickey out for a bit. Along the drive they sang along to some classic rocks sounding like a couple dying cats, but not caring they only turned the music up louder.

 

He parked the car discreetly in a place he knew it wouldn’t be obvious someone was trespassing after dark.

 

He took a blanket out from the back of the car and Mickey took the cooler. Ian led them to the middle of the field where he spread the blanket out and took the cooler from Mickey to grab a beer.

 

“What’s with the blanket? We gonna look shooting stars now?” Mickey teases laying back on the black blanket.

 

“Yeah, why not?” Ian says and lays back beside Mickey handing him the can of beer.

 

Mickey chuckles as he pulls his pack of smokes of out and lights a cigarette. He takes a pull and hands it to Ian. “This is nice.” He says.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I had fun today.”

 

“Me too.”

 

A few minutes of comfortable silence pass, Mickey and Ian sharing a cigarette and beer can. Then Ian wonders, if his gift is going to work, he should know something first.

 

“Hey, Mick?” Mickey hummed in response.

 

“You ever thought about marriage?”

 

“What?” Mickey swiftly turns his head not sure if he heard right.

 

“Marriage?” Ian slowly turns to meet Mickey’s eyes. Their wide, so blue in the night Chicago sky.

 

“Have you?” Mickey asks instead.

 

Ian chuckles and looks down to Mickey’s hands. “You haven’t, have you?”

 

Mickey gnaws his bottom lip watching Ian’s adam apple bob. “I don’t wanna get married to anyone.”

 

Ian glances up hesitantly, frowning the second he sees Mickey’s smiling.

 

“I don’t wanna get married to anyone that’s not you.” Mickey says.

 

“Y- You wanna marry me?” Ian chuckles, a thousand watt smile spreading over his lips.

 

“Yeah, man. Thought that was obvious.” Mickey shrugs.

 

“Well sometimes it’s hard to tell with you. Not exactly a shout your feelings from the rooftops kind of guy.” Ian smirks.

 

“Neither are you, asshole.” Mickey smiles.

 

“Pinkie promise I’ll do better at that.” Ian teases holding out his pinkie with a wide smile.

 

Mickey rolls his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching. “Shut up”

 

Ian chuckles and wraps his arm around Mickey, pulling the brunette close to his chest. “Love you.” Mickey hums in response and nuzzles closer.

 


End file.
